Arthur Pendragon's Omega
by weepingelm
Summary: Leon has collected all the Omegas in the Kingdom of Camelot. if Prince Arthur's true bond is not among them he must choice regardless or his father King Uther will chose for him. Once selected how will the pair settle down together? Or will Uther's treatment and attitudes destroy any change they have of bonding fully. Canon divergence, Slash. Alpha/Omega/Beta
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was out helping his mother with the crops when the knights from Camelot arrived. Their village was a small one that seldom got visitors, but everyone knew why they had arrived. They were poor farmers who hardly grew enough for themselves let alone any spare. Hunith immediately ordered her son to go to their hut and wait quietly. The villagers all looked up excitedly at the men on their large horses with red capes emblazoned with golden dragons, things had been better since Camelot took their small village from King Cenred. Cenred had never cared what happened to them but Camelot and King Uther did. They paid their taxes and in exchange had regular patrols that stopped the bandits stealing their crops. The other change of course was Uther's stance on Magic. Cenred hadn't worried about magic being used but Uther hated it and burnt all sorcerers. The village knew about young Merlin's magic but kept silent as he had helped most of them in small ways. He tried not to use it now, being too scared, and the villagers knew he was not evil like Uther claimed. The other reason they kept quiet was that his mother was the nearest thing to a healer they had.

The lead knight approached the village elder "We are not here for tax's but to collect any Omegas in the village that have reached their twelfth birthday, or older and are unbound. We will take them to the omega den for protection."

The elder looked up at the knight who he knew from previous visits. "Sir Leon we have only one unbound omega who is fifteen, but it is the healer's only child and helps her we need him here with us. Please let him stay." He pleaded.

Sir Leon looked sympathetic he knew how much small places relied on all the young people they had. "I'm sorry, I really am but King Uther has decreed that all Omega's are to be gathered up. They are getting rarer and if the Alphas are to find their true mates it would be best if the Omegas were in one place."

Sir Leon also privately disagreed with Uther's stance on Omegas, the King saw them as nothing but broodmares, needed for breeding more Alpha's. Even the Kings own daughter was treated as such, although her eventual mate would have to also take her as his wife, unlike most of the others, who were not given that privilege. Leon thought the whole thing was ridiculous and wanted to find his omega and treat her like he felt Omegas should be treated with kindness and love. How could a true mate just be kept for breeding like an animal? But he knew better than to argue with the King. He needed to be careful as he didn't have his normal knights with him but many of Uther's. He knew this was to make sure he collected all omegas so he quoted the Kings mantra.

"Please tell me where I can find the omega, that way we can allow the family time to say their goodbyes as we rest the horses." Leon looked around as he spoke. He immediately picked out the mother of the omega. He recognised the look of misery on her face. The families knew they would never see their child again and also knew of the lives most of them would live. He got off his horse and approached the woman.

"I am sorry my lady, but it is the king's orders. I can give you an hour to say goodbye as we need to rest the horses. The Omega can bring one small bag nothing more."

The woman looked at Leon tears in her eyes. "He is all I have, please don't take him I beg you"

It pulled on Leon's heart strings but he was a loyal servant of the crown. It was then that he realised they had a male Omega to collect. Male omegas were rare and much prized, Leon couldn't remember ever seeing one, although the King himself was less enthusiastic about them, feeling that male omegas were one step away from magic. "As your only male relative your village will have an adjustment on its tax's to compensate for us taking him. Please don't resist we have to do our duty"

Being a healer Hunith knew only too well the damage the knights could do, nearly all Alpha's they were stronger and more aggressive than most Beta's could even hope to match let alone farmers who never had to fight. Looking at her small home she turned and went inside. Leon had taken the precaution of having men posted around the village should any omega's try to run. So he left the woman to speak to her son alone.

Hunith went into her simple home and found her son waiting, he looked at her before saying "I have to go don't I?"

"I'm so sorry Merlin you do, there are too many of them and people will only get hurt. We knew this day would come." Hunith hugged her son "I hope your true mate is kind to you, if you can please let me know how you are. And remember whatever you do hide you magic. Or Omega or no the King will have you executed"

Merlin looked at his mother, she was right he had known the day was coming, in fact at his age he had stayed with her longer than he had expected to. In a way he was lucky if Camelot hadn't taken over the village the bandits would have taken his by now and he would have been used in a cruel way and then probably either killed him or sold him on. Or worse still Cenred who had used magic users to fight his wars. At least this way he had a chance of finding someone who might care for him. "Look after yourself, mother, I will think of you every day" Merlin said tears in his eyes.

"And I will think of you son, now we have an hour, let me fed you something, you have a long journey ahead. Find out the things you want to take with you, remember only a small bag. They will clothe you so you have no need to take too much."

Merlin went to the corner that had been his home for fifteen years and looked at his small collection of possessions. He picked up a small bag and in it placed his neckerchiefs, he always wore them and each had been sewn by his mother with love. He had a small carving of a dragon that he had played with as a child. His mother said his father had carved it for her. Then he picked up a small polished stone that had a hole in it and a leather strap so it could be worn around his neck. He had stopped wearing it when he had lost it. It had been found by his friend Will. Looking at his mother he asked "Mother, where did this come from?"

Hunith smiled at her son "It was my Uncles, he gave it to me when he visited many years ago. I haven't seen him since."

Merlin handed it to his mother "Then you have it"

"No son, please keep it, I have another and it is small enough for you to keep." Hunith smiled "Even if you have to hide it"

The door opened with a bang and Merlin's friend Will came bursting in "Come on Merlin I can hide you, you can't go with them. I won't let them take you"

Merlin smiled at his friend "I have to go Will, otherwise the village will suffer, anyway if not now it will happen sometime, and might not be knights. Once my heats start I will be claimed by an Alpha and it might be someone much worse." Fighting back his tears Merlin hugged his friend "Look after Mum for me"

Hunith looked at her son and his childhood friend "We will look after each other, come Will join us for a meal. We haven't much time"

They finished their meal as there was a bang on the door, it was Leon. "I'm sorry but we must get going. This was our last village and we need to get back to Camelot."

Leon looked at the two boys but could easily see who the omega was. Will was stocky and more muscular. Whereas the other boy was slender and had fine features. Leon held out his hand "You must be Merlin, I am Sir Leon, and my men will be escorting you to Camelot. We have three other omegas with us. You will share a horse with one of the others. Can you ride?"

Merlin looked at the hand and slowly took it and had it shaken. "Only an old work horse, and not for long" Merlin admitted

"Like the others then, don't worry we will keep an eye on you and the horse is gentle." Leon looked at Hunith "I will let you know that your son arrives safely, but that is all I can do"

Hunith hugged her son once more "Remember what I told you and be careful, none of your lip my boy. I love you so much and the fact you won't be here won't change that"

Merlin had tears in his eyes "I love you Mum" then he hugged his friend "Look after her please"

"Look after yourself" Will said gruffly.

With a final hug from his mother Merlin was led from the hut. They had already decided that Hunith would not watch them ride off, it was better that their goodbyes were in private.

Leon took Merlin outside and helped him get on a horse with another omega and they rode of out of the village. The girl he was sharing the horse with was a couple of years younger than him and Merlin could see she had been crying. As had the other two on the other horse. They rode for a few hours. Merlin and the others getting sore from the riding. Leon finally called a halt so they could rest in a clearing by a stream.


	2. Chapter 2

As the four Omegas sat and drank water and ate a small meal they introduced themselves properly. They had all been too busy before trying to stay on the horses. The girl Merlin was sharing a horse with was called Freya, the other two were Sefa and Kara. The girls were younger than Merlin, Freya being thirteen, and Sefa and Kara twelve. None of the girls like Merlin had been outside their villages before and were finding the whole experience frightening. The knights were busy were checking the horses and were eating their own lunch when Leon went into the trees, presumably to relieve himself, the minute he was gone several of the other Alpha knights moved closer to the omegas.

The self-proclaimed leader of the group said, so the omegas could hear "They are all very young but the boy is pretty enough, it seems to me we should be able to have some fun to reward us for all the work we are doing collecting them." Merlin heard what the man said. Merlin had noticed him and a couple of the others watching their small group as they rode along. Merlin tried to pretend he hadn't heard anything, after all what could they do.

One of the other knights sniggered "I wouldn't mind a try myself"

The group moved closer and the girls started to get frightened. Merlin stood and turned to face the alphas. He had no intention of surrender to anything, nor allowing the younger girls to be touched, even if his instinct was to submit. The combined smell of the alpha's had been making life difficult for the young group. Luckily up until now Leon had got the beta knights to ride the closest as they travelled. Merlin looked at the group and spoke up, his voice squeakier than he would have liked "You are to transport us safely, Sir Leon told my mother you would"

"Oh you'll get there little omega, but nothing was said about not having a bit of fun as we did" the first knight said. "You see none of us have an omega yet, why should we do all the work and let the courtiers see you all first?" he leered. "Come here omega, lets us have a smell, see if you should be ours. We should have at least one Omega between us." the man grabbed out at Merlin, who was stood in front of the others, and caught hold of his arm roughly and pulled him into the group of Alphas.

The beta knights looked at each other, they knew they couldn't stop the alphas. It had been an unpopular trip and none of the alphas had wanted to go on it. Then as one of the betas went in the direction Leon had gone, Merlin found he was being passed from one to the other of the knights and each of the alpha's smelled him and mauled his body, he was getting frightened and felt his magic bubbling under the surface. But he knew he could do nothing to protect himself not with so many witnesses. He could hear his mother's voice warning him to keep his magic secret. But at least while they were concentrating on him the girls were safe. One of the knights grabbed at him through his trousers and squeezed. Whilst another was nuzzling his neck. His shirt was being lifted up as hands explored his body. With another gripping his buttocks. By now Merlin was whimpering with fear, he could feel several of the men had erections and knew this would not end well for him. He was more scared than he had ever been and there was nothing he could do without making things even worse. The three girls could smell the aroused Alphas and were whimpering.

"Come on boy, if we take you the girls get left alone." The man who was fondling his buttocks whispered. "We will all have a taste, you will be honoured with us all, if you are good enough one of us might keep you."

"I haven't had a heat I'm not ready" Merlin pleaded his voice breaking, he couldn't believe how weak he was as he struggled, falling into a patch of mud as he pulled away. He knew that if he was taken before his first heat he would be damaged internally and it would be very painful. His mother after all was a healer and had made sure he knew what to expect.

With that a hand found its way inside his trousers and started to fondle him he tried to pull away, he as panicking and beginning to feel terrified he tried to scream but it came out as a whimper. Then one of the men pressed his lips over Merlin's in a kiss, trying to force his mouth open.

"Heat or not boy you are going to pleasure us, we won't knot you, but we do deserve a taste" the first man told him.

It was at that moment that Leon returned to camp at a run, having been alerted by the beta knight "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded as he entered the clearing. He was clearly outraged "Let the omega go"

One of the knights looked at Leon. "Oh come on, they don't know how many we are collecting, why shouldn't we have a sample? There are never enough omegas to go round, why should the court have first pick? We have to collect them and smell them after all"

"You would go against your oath! The knight's code! We protect those weaker than us. All unbound Alpha's will have the opportunity to find their true bond." Leon told the knight his tone one of disgust.

"Yeh and then the lords will have the pick of the rest. I want an Omega, there won't be enough to go round. We have been collecting omegas for months now and I for one want a taste." The group's leader told the first knight.

Leon went into the group his hand on his sword and pulled Merlin free and passed him to a couple of beta knights. "Look after him" he ordered, then turning to the group snarled "You are a disgrace to alpha's everywhere. We will all get the opportunity to find our true mates. Now unless you want to face Prince Arthur when we get back I suggest you remember your oath. I too have no omega, but we swore an oath and I for one intend to keep it."

All but the ringleader stepped back. Sir Leon was a fair man and a good leader, they realised they were letting their urges get the better of them, not only that but the threat of the Alpha Prime becoming involved was enough to cool their ardour. The ring leader glared at Leon "I intend to have an omega, we have collected over twenty in the past months and it's only right. You can have first taste but we will have him"

Leon's drew his sword "The only right any of us have, is the right to claim our true bond. Many will be too young to claim for years anyway. We all have as much chance as each other."

"Will the king remember who has done all the work" the knight demanded. He was feeling less sure now. Sir Leon was known as the best swordsman after the Crown Prince and was also the Princes best friend.

Leon smiled in a way that didn't make the other alpha feel any better "I will allow you to ask Prince Arthur when we get back or perhaps the King himself. If you go near the omegas again then I will personally make sure you have the opportunity. Now back down or draw your sword."

The knight turned and stomped off to his horse. He knew if Sir Leon did as he threatened he would be stripped of his knighthood, even if he had served the King loyally up till now. The King would not want to be seen to backing such action. Something, he as a third son of a minor noble, he couldn't afford to happen much as he wanted the omega.

The beta knights gently led Merlin back to the other omega's who comforted the trembling male omega. Leon approached the group but as Merlin saw the alpha he began to shake and cower, he hated that he couldn't control the fear but at that moment this omega instincts over road his normal character. Leon, realising that the distressed omega was unable to cope with him being close, stepped back before he spoke to the other omegas "Tell Merlin I am sorry about what happened. It won't happen again. Is he harmed in anyway?"

Although Merlin didn't answer he was too traumatised, he could feel many bruises forming. Freya looked up at the Knight from where she had been trying to remove some of the mud of Merlin to check him for injuries, her voice was quivering the amount of alpha hormones in the air that was still unsettling all the omegas. "Thank you for saving him Sire, he has bruising and a few scratches but he seems to be very shocked and frightened. Will we truly be safe?" Her voice quivered, like all the omegas the actions of the alphas had petrified her.

"I give you my word as a knight that no one will touch any of you again on this journey" Leon was careful not to answer for what would happen once they reached the citadel, he had no powers once they were placed in the den. He knew tensions would be high the unbound alpha's outnumbered the omega's by four to one. And there was sure to be conflict. They had been to every village in the kingdom, these four were the last. "Please care for him as you can, I will get the physician to look at him when we get to Camelot."


	3. Chapter 3

Wasting no time Leon gave the order to set off for Camelot, he kept a careful eye on Merlin and the other omegas until he had got the group safely back to the citadel. It was clear to him that the incident had upset all the omegas and he could see that Merlin was sagging in the saddle more and more as they rode, he was clearly in need of treatment. He would have preferred Merlin to have ridden with one of the beta knights, as he seemed in danger of falling of his horse, but Leon realised that would make his condition worse. Leon had heard of omegas losing the will to live, if treated roughly before they were bound to an alpha. He hoped that wasn't the case with male omega.

Leon had grave concerns about what was happening around the entire Omega situation and how it had been handled. He had questioned the Prince as much as he dared on several occasions in the past. The knight was the closest thing to a friend that Prince Arthur had for years. But even that didn't stop him worrying about how many of the Kings less desirable traits the Prince seemed to be following. He knew deep down the Prince was a decent man and had the makings of a great King, but he was also arrogant and often followed his father's beliefs without question, even if deep down he knew the Prince often didn't like what he had to do. Uther clearly had a problem with Omega's and believed then to be somehow less than human. Good only for breeding machines.

Yet Leon knew in some kingdoms the Omegas were revered and much loved by their Alphas, he hoped that once the Prince had his own Omega he would understand them better. Leon himself hoped that when he found his own omega he would be allowed to treat him or her with the respect and love they were due, as his father had always treated his omega, Leon's mother.

However in Camelot it was tradition for the nobles to have beta wives and if fortunate also have omegas as concubines, who they treated as broodmares. The omegas were kept in a room and had to stay there awaiting their master's pleasure having no rights of their own. Forced to have babies after babies until their bodies had had enough. Most eventually died in childbirth or afterwards from complications. Their male children were removed and reared by the beta wives. The omegas were often left with their mothers until they were ten then they too were removed and placed in the den. Only the highest born omega children were allowed to remain with their families. Over the year's things had got worse, yet no one seemed to realise the treatment of the omegas was in any way responsible for the lowering of numbers. As things were going on there would soon not be enough omega's to breed the alphas that were so prized. Leon had often discussed the issue with the court physician Gaius who shared his concerns. Gaius could remember a time when this was not so, but refused to tell Leon why things had changed. Leon had his own theories but that's all they were.

As Leon's group approached the citadel the crowds started to gather as they always did, everyone wanted to see the omegas before they were placed in the den. Never had the omega's seen so many people. The three girls looked around with interest at the stalls in the market and the houses scattered round the walls of the great castle. The castle itself was a site they had never imagined in their wildest dreams, it was so bog and white, it was beautiful.

Prince Arthur had just left the training ground and was waiting for Leon outside the castle. On seeing the group approaching he looked in interest at the small group of Omegas. He had been training for several hours and was hot, dirty and hungry but even so he stopped to speak to his first knight. The omegas in turn looked at the Crown Prince with interest making sure to keep their heads down. They were still all shaken by the incident with the knights, and Merlin was still fighting the fear the incident had left him in. But it was clear to them all who they were looking at.

Prince Arthur, was the Prime Alpha, second only to his father. His blonde hair and good looks were talked about throughout the kingdom, as was his arrogance and pride. He was the best warrior and leader the kingdom had ever known. Yet he was unmarried, even though he was in his mid-twenties and had been linked with many a Princess, he was rumoured not to yet have an omega. Even though Arthur just come from the training grounds and he was clearly not at his best, he was still a sight to behold for omegas from small villages. Added to that behind him were several alpha knights, all prime specimens.

"Is that the lot?" Arthur asked his first knight, sounding both arrogant and bored.

"Yes Sire, We have now been to all the villages and have all the omegas of the age required." Leon told his Prince. "There will be even less next time. The numbers are still decreasing"

Arthur looked at the four omegas and then his eyebrow rose "A male, a rare prize. Take them to Gaius for checking, then escort them to the den." He looked at Leon once more and in a low voice asked "Any trouble?"

"Nothing unexpected Sire. The mother of the male has no other family so the offer of help was given and accepted. The mother is the village healer." He paused then added quietly for only Arthur to hear "Other than that a problem with the Alphas as we expected, dealt with Sire, but it has left one of the omega's shocked and bruised"

Arthur glanced over the knights, he could tell who the trouble makers had been, but had expected some difficulties with Omegas being so scarce. The he looked at the Omegas again his eyebrow raising "Which one?"

"The male Sire, he is fifteen, very thin but comely enough, the others are younger"

Arthur called out to the omegas "Boy come here!"

Merlin looked and blushed unable to refuse the Prime Alpha even though he was stiff and sore as well as suffering from the after effects of his treatment and unable to stop shaking. His face was still caked in some of the mud he had fallen into, his hair and neck were also covered. Omegas were more naturally timid, and although Merlin wasn't a typical Omega in that regard, he was still more timid than an alpha and was suffering from shock. As he dismounted he stumbled and would have fallen if it wasn't for a beta knight steadying him. Merlin walked stiffly towards the Prince, trembling and his head held low. He stopped about a couple of yards away from the Prince.

"Lift your head boy" Arthur barked out. That was enough to make Merlin look up, but his shaking increased as he looked at the Prince

But despite what he had been through and with his voice quivering Merlin said "I have a name! I am not a thing" as soon as he spoke Merlin remembered just who he was talking to and blushed furiously lowering his head once more as one of the alphas behind the Prince sniggered. The smell of so many alphas in one place reminded Merlin of the episode earlier and his trembling increased so much so that he could hardly stand.

The Princes eyebrow shot up "You have pluck I will give you that, but you need to remember you are an omega, that makes you lower than anyone else...boy. And you will indeed be some ones 'thing' before long, you need to curb that lip or you will end up being beaten, now look at me before I make you"

Merlin looked up unable to stop himself obeying the Alpha, on his left cheek he had a small bruise from his encounter with the knights his right side hadn't yet been cleaned, but his eyes still flashed in defiance. Arthur inspected Merlin "You are right he is comely enough. As you say he's thin and he could do with a good wash, he stinks of sweat and dirt as well as fear."

"We don't all get to have baths every day or eat all we want!" Merlin kicked himself, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut, at least he hadn't said he was dirty due to the treatment he had received from the alphas. The last thing he needed was to have them seeking revenge.

Again Arthur's eyebrow raised. Seeing it Leon smiled to himself and wondered, not for the first time, if the Prince had gained that sign of displeasure from Gaius. Arthur looked at Leon "Has he been this mouthy all the time?"

"No Sire, he has been well behaved" Leon admitted giving Merlin a warning look.

"Make sure Gaius knows about the episode, tell him I will be along to see him later for the report once I've cleaned up." The Prince then ignored the Omega as if he wasn't there and spoke to Leon again "I will met you after I have informed the King of your return. How many Omegas will there be on the next collection?"

The knights collected Omegas every three years from the villages. "If they all survive twelve Sire. Add that to the citadels and noble families there will only be thirty compared with a total of forty one this roundup" Leon reported

The majority of both alphas and omegas came from noble stock and this was getting more obvious as the nobles always claimed the most omegas. They also lived longer was they didn't suffer from the lack of food and bandit attacks the poorer villages did. The trouble was that care had to be taken to try and stop interbreeding. The King was trying to get other Kingdoms to exchange omegas to increase the blood lines, but not surprisingly many weren't interested in placing their omegas where they were treated so poorly. Even the places where Omegas were treated with full respect were seeing a decrease in numbers, even if less that Camelot was.

The Prince turned and went towards the council chambers to see his father, as he entered Uther looked up at his son. He was a harsh man who demanded instant obedience even from his only son, the relationship between the two was often strained. Arthur tried to live up to his father's expectations but it was becoming harder as the years passed. "Well how many?" the King demanded as if the low numbers were somehow his son's fault.

"Four this trip, so in total twenty from the villages and forty one in all. Leon reports the next harvest if done in three years, will be thirty in total. One of the latest batch is a male" Arthur added though knew this would upset his father.

"If he shows any sign of magic execute him immediately" then the King paused "No belay that, if he does show signs put him in cold iron, we can't risk him breeding more sorcerers, but we can give him to the alphas that end up without a broodmare, it might keep their urges at bay and stop any rebellion. If that doesn't kill him we will burn him afterwards" There was no trace of compassion in the Kings voice.

Arthur looked at his father in horror "Sire! male omegas are rare, also we need all the omegas we can get. If he has magic surely it would be better to exchange him to another kingdom where such a rarity would be prized."

"Don't be a fool son, the eradication of magic must be our main focus. Make sure he is well watched. We will have enough trouble as it is with such a discrepancy between the numbers of alphas seeking a mate and how many will get one. Once this batch of omegas have settled I want you at the den. If you don't find your true mate select any you wish before I allow anyone else in. You must have an omega, I will not allow you to wait longer. I give you a week or I pick one for you"

"But that way I may be taking another alphas true mate!" Arthur protested, horrified at what the King was suggesting.

Uther continued as if his son hadn't spoken "You have to have an heir! Once the omega is in your quarters no one will be any the wiser. I mean it Arthur, you will have an omega before the week has ended, one way or another. Now go and get the report from Gaius I want it in my hand by this evening."

Arthur was disgusted by his father's comments, the thought of allowing an Omega to be gang raped, even if they did have magic was a deprived thought. Then added to that the thought that he should take another's true mate in such a fashion. It was well known that true mates had a better success rate in having children. Yet Arthur knew he had no choice either way. He promised himself he would kill the male omega before allowing such a thing to happen to him. Arthur went and cleaned up, changes and ate before going to seek out Leon. He found the knight eating in his rooms and sat with him. They chatted for a bit then Arthur asked:

"Is your true mate among those you collected?"

Leon looked at Arthur in shock, as that was something he wasn't supposed to be asked "Why Sire? You know that is something I am not supposed to divulge even if I know"

Arthur looked at the knight and knew he could trust him "The King has said if I don't find my true mate I must select any omega before they are seen by others. Or he will. If you know your true mate please tell me, I can't do that to you!"

Leon looked at his Prince "Does he realise what would happen if that was discovered!" he paused looking sad "As to your question, no unless my true mate is from the nobles I will not have my omega this time. What will you do?"

"Hope my omega is there. Did the male omega show any signs of magic?" Arthur asked changing the subject.

"No, not even when he was attacked. No one in the village mentioned it either. A male omega is a rare thing and much prized someone will be lucky even if he is more plucky than most." Leon said honestly.

"Leon what I tell you know must remain between us. If the boy shows any sign of magic the King intends to put cold iron on him and give him to the unmated Alphas before burning him. I won't allow that to happen, I will kill him myself first. If the King does that we will have trouble with the other Kingdoms on our borders. Not only is it barbaric but a male omega is so prized it could mean war."

Leon was not surprised by the information, he had noticed a hardening of the Kings attitude on omegas since his recent marriage to a beta and he had always had a very strong hatred of magic. The knight realised just how upset Arthur was, in that he would tell him of the plans. And wondered if Uther realised what he was risking if he forced his son to take an Omega that wasn't his true bond. For all Arthur's arrogance he had a strong sense of duty to his men, and wouldn't willingly steal another's true mate.

"Then I hope you find your true bond Sire. As to the boy I will help you how ever I can. No one deserves that fate. If the King does anything like that the villagers would send their omegas to another Kingdom next time I am sure. They don't like the den as it is. Sorry Sire but I must go and collect the omegas from Gaius and take them to the den"

/

In his chambers Gaius was examining the latest omegas to arrive, he had them waiting in the main chamber with beta guards and took each in turn into the small room at the back for privacy. As a beta, he was entrusted to see all of Camelot's citizens. He had already seen the three girls and now had Merlin in the room. He had left him to last having given him a tonic and let him recover slightly from what had happened to him. The Physician was pleased he had let the boy settle before examining him. Merlin was clearly very jumpy even after the tonic, the bruise was becoming more apparent and although the mud had been washed from his hair and face he was clearly unsettled. Gaius had heard of the attack by the alphas and of his meeting with the Prince. Once he had the boy stripped off he found a multitude of other fresh bruising and scratching including several finger shaped bruises. After careful questioning he found out exactly what had happened with the alphas. He then gave Merlin a further draft to help calm him and cleaned and dressed the areas that needed it.

Then, as he had with all the girls asked if he could check what Merlin had in his bag. This wasn't part of his job, but he knew from past experience it was better he checked before they reached the den. Merlin reluctantly agreed. As Gaius emptied the small bag he was glad in this case he had.

"The neckerchiefs are fine Merlin, but the wooden dragon will cause you problems. Anything seen as connected with magic or magical beasts will get you in trouble. Is this special to you?" he asked kindly

Merlin looked very upset at the thought of losing the wooden carving. "My father carved it, he gave it to my mother, I never knew him, as he had to leave before I was born. It's all I have of him. I don't want to lose it"

Gaius's felt sorry for the boy, he understood how hard it was for a child to be brought up without a father then be taken from all he knew. "Look Merlin I'm not supposed to do this, but I will. If you keep this you will lose it. But if I keep it here you can see it whenever I see you. What do you say? Maybe in a few years depending on your alpha it will be safe to return it to you"

Merlin looked at the old man and nodded "You promise to look after it?"

"I do, look I will put it in here" he pointed to a small cupboard "I keep many precious things here."

As Gaius checked the rest of the contents he found the stone on the leather strap. His eyebrows shot up "Where did this come from boy!" he demanded

Merlin shot back in fear at the physicians tone "It's mine! I didn't take it. My mum gave it to me, I don't wear it as I lost it once and it took me ages to find. Her uncle gave it to her when she saw him last" his words came out as fast as he could say them.

Gaius looked at Merlin thoughtfully, it was obvious that the boy was telling the truth, he was also clearly traumatised by what had happened to him. Kneeling down so he was at Merlin's level the beta healer looked at Merlin and asked softly "What's your mother's name Merlin? I was going to ask you later as need it for the records but I need to know now please"

"My mother has done nothing wrong!" Merlin protested

"I know that boy, you come from Ealdor don't you? Is your mother called Hunith?" Gaius could see from Merlin's face that it was true. Gaius paled as he looked at the boy in front of him. "You are Hunith's son!"

"I am" Merlin said in a quiet voice. "I miss her, so much I hope she will be alright."

Gaius looked into space "I thought she would have moved on by now. It's been so long." Then he looked at Merlin "Is your mother well?"

"She was when I left. She is the village healer but she only had me" Merlin sobbed.

Merlin started as Gaius put his arm around him. "Oh my boy, I will write to her and make sure she is alright." He looked at Merlin "Merlin I gave your mother that stone, it was my mothers. We need to keep this as our secret but I am your mother uncle!" Then Gaius looked seriously at Merlin "Who was your father?"

Merlin looked at the physician his eyes as big as saucers, he had instinctively trusted the old man as soon as he had seen him, then very quietly he replied "I don't know, mother would cry if I asked, so I stopped asking her. She said he loved her and left before she knew she was pregnant. I'm a bastard!" Merlin spat the last three words out looking ashamed.

"Merlin don't use that word, you are a much loved child. I have another question and I promise whatever answer you give me I will never tell a soul." He lowered his voice "Do you have magic"

Merlin looked scared and guilty, Gaius knew the answer without waiting for the reply. Merlin looked at him and said "No! I don't".

"Right answer Merlin and always tell people that, never trust anyone." He paused "I will help you as I can, but you must not tell anyone we are related, it's very important, do you understand"

"No I don't, but I won't tell" Merlin was clearly puzzled "But I am not alone here?"

"No you're not my boy I will help you as I can. When your first heat comes I will make sure you have a potion that will stop your 'talents' showing themselves. But take great care at all times never allow anyone to know of your magic. Now we have been long enough" Gaius put the pebble on a new piece of leather and placed it round Merlin's neck. "Keep that safe my boy. When you get to your room in the den find a hiding place, once you have been claimed by your alpha you will have a whole room to hide it in. I don't think anyone will take it from you but it is always best to be safe."

As Merlin joined the others he felt more hopeful of his future. He was no longer alone, but now he had two secrets to keep. But he was also still very wary and huddled as close as he could to the girls. Gaius however was feeling far less happy. He had a good idea who Merlin's father was and if anyone ever guessed nothing could save Merlin from the pyre. Hunith had been close to him once and he regretted not keeping in touch. Gaius vowed would do his best to keep the boy safe but he foresaw problems ahead. He knew he needed to pay a visit to someone he hadn't seen for many years, and who would not be pleased to see him, but to keep Merlin safe would take more than just his efforts.


	4. Chapter 4

I mossed a chapter out so if you have read this one please go back and read the previous one. Sorry

...

Together Arthur and Leon and made their way to the court physicians chambers. Gaius had just finished and Leon escorted the Omegas to the den. It was an area of the castle that was separated from the rest and allowed protection and security for the omegas, it was guarded by the most trusted Beta knights and had four omegas, who were past breeding age, to care for the girls. There they were taught all they needed to know and also protected from unwanted advances. The girls slept ten to a room and spent their days sewing and other ladylike pursuits as well as learning how to care for themselves and being told how to please their alphas. Once with their alphas the omegas would have no servants and would look after their own rooms they would have to clean them unless their alphas provided a servant. A big comedown for the ones born of courtiers, although in those who had been in the den already did that. They would only see their alphas and the servants who would collect their washing and empty their chamber pots and baths and the kitchen staff who would deliver their food. It would be a lonely life as not many alphas even allowed them to visit each other, some managed to make friends with the alpha's beta wives but this was rare. The older omegas did their best to prepare the omegas for that life. The younger ones would have longer before they left the den, so would at least be able to adjust, but those the age of Merlin would only have weeks before starting their new lives. As a rule the omegas left the den at sixteen, a young age to cope with the changes in their lives, but it could be sooner if their heats came early. But within weeks of arriving in the den most would know who their alphas would be. Some of the longer stayers were then visited by their alphas every couple of months and that allowed the youngsters to get to know who they would be spending their lives with. If during their stay their alphas died, in war or from illness, they were allocated another who was on a list of alphas who had got fed up of waiting to see if their true mate would arrive or who were older and couldn't afford to wait longer.

There were over a hundred and forty young girls in total in the den. But in the next few weeks at least forty would be leaving to join their alphas. Ten of whom like Merlin had only spent a short time in the den. A large room was being prepared where the alphas would visit to see if their true mate had been found in the last batch. Over two hundred men would visit the forty one new omegas, and unless the omegas were lucky enough to be found quickly they would meet all the Alphas one at a time, the smell alone would stress the omegas and by the end some of the girls would be weak. Gaius provided a herbal concoction that helped to relieve the stress as much as possible, but it was still a hard time. It needed both a reaction from the alpha and omega before a true bond was accepted, Gaius would be kept very busy supervising the meetings and ensuring the bond was a true one, and not just an alpha wanting to make sure they got an omega.

Arthur entered Gaius's rooms after Leon left. He looked at the man who was closer to him than his own father, and sat down as Gaius handed him a drink of herbal tea.

"How did you know I needed it?" the Prince asked as his sipped the smoothing liquid.

"Sire you are like a son to me, I can tell when you are in need of soothing." Gaius told the Prince "Now my report. Most of the omegas from the villages are under weight as one has come to expect. I will arrange for them to have special diets. The male is especially thin, but he has had a growth spurt recently as most boys his age do. He also has bruising to his arms, buttocks and scrotum and very stressed, and so are the other omegas who came in with him to a lesser degree." Gaius smiled "He has more fight than we are used to seeing in am omega. But he will need extra care in the next few weeks to get over what happened. I assume you know?"

"I do, some alphas decided to try to use him while Leon was away from the camp site. They will be dealt with." Arthur said. "I noticed his attitude when he arrived, does he show any signs of magic?"

Gaius's eyebrow rose "I take it that comes from the King?" not waiting for an answer the physician continued, hoping the man who knew him better than anyone couldn't see he was lying. "No he doesn't, I have seen no sign of magic in any of them. The fact that he is a male omega does not make him magic. I have looked in my books and past male omegas have not all had magic. No more the female omegas."

"Gaius the King has asked that any suspicion no matter how small is relayed to him, but can I ask you to tell me first, I have my reasons." Although Arthur had confided in Leon he knew he needed to keep his reasons secret from the physician. He trusted the old man with his life but it wouldn't be fair.

"I will, but I won't ask why" Gaius said understanding the Princes reticence, far better not to know somethings. "By the way all the omegas are fertile"

Arthur looked at Gaius and looking embarrassed he asked "Gaius I know we have discussed this before but…I am to go to the den in the next couple of days. How will I know if one of them is mine? And is there any way to tell if any of the omegas have no living Alpha?"

"You will know Sire, you both will, there is a test I do afterwards it checks the signs of a bond before it happens. As to your second question may I ask why you need to know? You know I will never discuss it with anyone outside of the two of us" Gaius already had a good idea and hoped he was wrong.

Arthur told Gaius what his father had demanded. "I cannot take another's true bond"

"The omegas themselves might know, sometimes they feel their alpha die even if they have never met. I will ask. But if you take an omega and then yours turns up what will you do. Your father has no right to demand that of you."

"I don't want to Gaius but if I don't then the King will make the choice for me" Arthur was distraught. It went against everything he believed in. "You know I have concerns about many things, you are the only one I have told. Does this make me a bad son?"

"It makes you a good king in waiting. No man should blindly follow another. Your father is my friend but I don't believe in everything he has done. You will have to wait a few days for the omegas to settle, I will see what I can find out before" Gaius patted Arthur shoulder "I will send a sleeping draft for you tonight. By the way have you seen your sister today?"

Arthur looked at Gaius "No why what is the matter?"

"Nothing as such. But she is worrying. As you know on the Kings orders I have been helping to suppress her heats for many years and she wants to find her true mate. She is getting anxious that if she continues with this her Alpha won't know her when they meet. It does make it much harder as they will need to touch for them to recognise each other. She wants to stop the suppressants while all the alphas are here. She needs your support, we have spoken and she asked me to tell you."

Arthur growled "I cannot understand the King sometimes, why does he do this to her. She has been of age for six years now. What does he expect?"

"A political marriage, if her true mate is not of high rank he loses a bargaining chip. Remember Arthur she may be your half-sister but she is also an omega and in your father's eyes is to be used."

"I will go and see her" Arthur promised. As Morgana's brother he had free access to the princess. Although Morgana was not in total seclusion, as other omegas, she could only leave her rooms with either the King or Arthur. It was no life for her and Arthur understood why she was feeling bitter. Being prevented from finding her mate and having children was making her unhappy. Uther had had two omegas the first was Arthur's mother, his true bond, who died when he was born, then he took another who was Morgana's mother. She died when her true mate arrived after she had been with the king for two years and Uther refused to free her, in her despair she faded away and died after her true bond was killed by Uther in a duel to prevent her leaving. Morgana had been three at the time and in later years when she discovered the truth she had an argument with her father that neither had ever forgotten.

Arthur left Gaius's hopeful that the older man could help him. Walking along to his sisters chambers he passed the beta guards, which were there both to protect Morgana, and also stop her leaving. Unlocking the door with the key he wore round his neck he walked in to the opulent rooms. Morgana may be a prisoner but she had a very gilded cage. The one small luxury her father had allowed her was a small walled garden where she could get fresh air. It was accessed from an old servant's stairway in her chambers. Morgana's maid and beta friend Gwen was with her. Arthur asked Morgana if they could talk alone. So Gwen left the room leaving the two together.

"Gaius asked me to visit" Arthur said holding his sisters hand. "How can I help you? I have already tried to speak to the King"

Morgana looked at her brother, her large expressive green eyes were a mirror to her inner turmoil. "I am not going to take my 'medicine' I want my mate to know where I am. I will become too old to bare children if Uther has his way"

Morgana never called her father anything other than Uther. It was one of the few things in her life the king could not control.

"I don't blame you, but take care sister, he is getting more and more twisted." Morgana was the only person Arthur felt he could be totally honest with. The each shared secrets that their father must never know. "He is going to force me to take another's true mate if I don't find my own this time." The siblings hugged each other.

"I don't know why you still honour him as your King!" Morgana spat out "you should take his place, you would be a far better King!"

"Because I have no choice. If I deposed my own father I would never gain the necessary support of the Barons and Lords. I must bide my time, as we both must." He lowered his voice it was a whisper. "Have you seen anything?"

This was their greatest secret that no one else but Gwen knew they shared. Morgana was a seer. They had worked it out a couple of years preciously. For years Morgana had had nightmares which Gaius treated with sleeping potions. Arthur was sure Gaius knew the truth. But now with her brother's support Morgana was pouring away the potions. And with the aid of a book Arthur has smuggled out of the library, Morgana had learned to deal with her visions. She was also able to do small amounts of Magic. But was very careful as if Uther ever found out nothing would save her from the pyre such was his hatred of magic. Arthur had promised to free her the moment he was King and legalise magic.

"I have, I know my mate is close but I cannot see his face I have seen two possible endings one where I meet him and one where I die. But I do know I can't continue like this." Morgana fought to regain control before she continued "I also know you will meet your true mate, take care brother for you will need determination to cement the bond. But your omega is the other half of your coin a true soul mate. The King will try to stop you this will be your biggest fight yet. But your true mate will be worth the fight."


	5. Chapter 5

"But why will I have to fight him when he is trying to force me to find her? I thought he would be glad if I found my true mate" Arthur frowned his sister's comment made no sense to him.

"That I cannot see, I am sorry brother, my visions do not tell all their secrets. Please say you agree with me stopping the suppressants, I need your support." Morgana pleaded. "I will need you to keep Uther away from me or as an Alpha he will smell I have stopped taking them."

"Morgana I will do whatever I can, he will be busy with the selections. But for the feast afterwards you will need to take care. Is there nothing in your books that help? To mask the odour?" Arthur demanded

"No I have looked, are there more you can get me…please brother I beg you" the omega pleaded with her brother.

"I will do my best. Have you asked Gaius? He may help you, or shall I ask him?" Arthur offered.

"He would never agree, remember he still thinks I am taking the sleeping potions. He is the king's man" Morgana said bitterly

"Do you not think that perhaps he knows you have magic and is trying to protect you? Much like how I still follow the Kings stance in public" Arthur tried to get his sister to see sense. "We all play a role"

"I trust you with my life brother, but I cannot trust Gaius please don't ask me to"

"I will do my best to get to the library tonight and see what I can find." Arthur hugged his sister "Take care and I hope when you find your alpha he will love you for who you are"

"Anything will be better than this!"

"If your alpha mistreats you I will deal with him!" Arthur swore

Later Arthur did manage to go to the library but Geoffrey was being far too helpful so Arthur decided he would have to try again another time. He couldn't risk the old man finding out he knew where the magic books were hidden. He had only found them in a secret compartment by accident and didn't want take risks. Arthur then went down to see Gaius to find out how he was progressing.

As he opened the door he found the physician sitting at his table going through books "You look busy" Arthur said with a grin

"Looking up about male omegas, the King is sure to ask questions." Gaius admitted "But they are so rare there is little written." He admitted.

Arthur picked up one of the books. Over years of sitting with Gaius he had learnt to read the old tongue. Something his father would have disapproved of if he knew. "Are all these books about alphas and omegas?"

"They are, hence my problem." Gaius smiled

"I have a couple of hours I'll browse through some for you. If I see anything about male omegas I'll mark it for you" Arthur offered

"Are you sure Sire?" Gaius asked surprised at the offer

"Only for a couple of hours. After all I should be knowledgeable about the wider subject I might learn something about omegas in general that will help me deal with my own" he grinned

"Dealing with your sister will have helped with that Sire" Gaius said

"She really wants to stop her suppressors Gaius and I can understand it" Arthur admitted

"So can I my boy. I have spoken to your father many times but he won't listen. She can't do it without him knowing." Gaius looked sad "I wish I could help her I really do"

Arthur looked at the other man and decided to take a risk, yet at the same time allow Gaius to not be involved. "I suppose these books have something on how to mask to omegas odour from Alphas?" he asked innocently

Gaius's head swivelled as he did a double take. His eyes showed understanding "You mean for a few hours, like at a feast?"

Arthur grinned "I best get reading"

Gaius handed Arthur a book "I suggest Sire that you are far too busy to be sitting here. Take this book and read it as you have your supper. You can return to book in the morning." His eyes twinkling in hidden amusement.

"I think that sounds a great idea. I will see you in the morning." Arthur grinned pleased he had trusted Gaius.

Arthur left the chambers amazed at how easy it had been. As he went up to his rooms he saw Gwen walking from the kitchens with Morgana's supper. Walking up to her he placed the small book on the tray. "Please give Morgana this from me and tell your mistress I will visit first thing tomorrow morning."

Arthur knew from experience that things done in the open were less likely to attract attention than those done in secret. He had already visited his sister once that day and it would be best not to go to her chambers again.

"Yes Sire" Gwen said in a respectful tone as she continued on her way.

Once the castle was asleep a shadowed figure made his way down to the bowels of the castle, past the guards that had an empty wine skin between them. The figure picked up the wine skin and replaced it with an identical one, which would have no traces of the sleeping potion that had been slipped into the one by the guards. Then the figure lit a torch and went down some steep stone stairs. It was clear that no one had passed his way for years. After all as a magical beast the occupant was never fed, he could go centuries without food if necessary. Reaching a stone platform the figure placed the torch into a sconce in the wall. They he stood and waited knowing the resident of the cave would know he was there. Then there was a rattle of chains and a breeze as a large beast flew to the pile of rocks before the platform.

The dragon was huge, easily dwarfing the small figure stood before it. "I never expected to see you again traitor" boomed the voice of the dragon

"I never expected to come here myself, but extraordinary events called for extraordinary actions. Someone has arrived in Camelot who will need your help" Gaius's voice shook as he beheld the great dragon who had been prisoner in this very cave for over twenty years.

"The young warlock"

"You know!"

"Of course, just as a felt his birth nearly sixteen years ago. His coming was felt all over the magical community" The dragon sneered.

"Then you know he is a male omega, and has been brought to Camelot to be given to an alpha"

"He will find the other half of his coin and help the Once and Future King. Albion will be free and magic will live as it should do once more. It has been written since the beginning of time." The dragon looked at the physician.

Gaius was stunned by what the dragon had said "You mean he is the Crown Prince's Omega! But he has magic!"

"He is the greatest ever Warlock the world has ever seen or will ever see, he will protect the Prince as he makes the changes necessary to bring back magic" The dragon appeared to smile "If you doubt me why did you visit?"

"I came to ask your help to protect the boy, I believe he is Balinor's son. If Uther finds out he will kill him" Gaius said

"He is my dragonlord's son, you are right. Uther must never find out. It is your duty to make sure he doesn't. The warlock needs training he has not had the help of his father as he should have done. When the time is right he will find me" the dragon went to take off.

"Wait!" Gaius called out "What do I do? How can I help him?"

"Must I tell you everything? Work it out for yourself, after all you have managed to keep yourself alive all these years as your kind have perished around you" with that the dragon flew up and into the depths of the cave.

Gaius picked up the torch and retraced his steps, the only thing he had achieved was to confirm who Merlin was, and discover that Merlin was the Crown Prince's Omega. The problems were just starting as there was no way Uther would allow the male omega to be his sons mate. Gaius of course knew the story of the Once and Future King, but to think that it might really be true was hard to believe.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Arthur went to his sister's rooms to find her in much better spirits. "Where did you find that book? It told me all I needed to know. Gwen is going to the market later to get all I need." Said a joyful Morgana

Arthur looked at his sister pleased to see her looking so happy for once, for too long she had looked troubled and not the happy person she had once been. That he had helped bring that change in he made him feel good.

"From Gaius I couldn't get to the library without Geoffrey following me. Gaius had the books out looking for details of male omegas as we had one come in. He gave it to me and told me to read it. He isn't a fool Morgana. Have you written down what you need? I need to return the book" Arthur admitted

"I have thank Gaius for me. Perhaps I was being harsh. Now tell me about the male omega, I had no idea there was such a thing. Are they still fertile?"

"According to Gaius they are, they are also very rare, he is mouthy and scrawny, and heaven help the Alpha who gets him, as he will be hard work. Uther of course immediately suspects magic. He comes from one of the villages we took from Cenred. Unfortunately he was mistreated by some of the Alpha's while Leon was out of camp, but Gaius seems to think he will be alright. Now sorry but I must go, we have a council meeting and I want to return this" he held up the book "Before I go"

Arthur paused at the door. "By the way I have heard Catrina talking you will sitting between I and Leon at the feast after the selections. It seems Leon is to be honoured for collecting in all the omegas. Catrina wants Lady Bagot next to her as she is trying to get the poor woman to agree to her niece marrying the Bagot heir. So you are being moved down a place. That will at least keep you further from father."

"I find it strange that Uther married that Beta she is such an awful woman. Mind you they deserve each other. I'm just thankful the woman is too old to have a child." Morgana sneered.

"Please take the image of Catrina and father from my mind" Arthur grimaced as he left the room, Morgana's laughter following him as he went.

In the den Merlin had had a very disturbed night, he wasn't used to sleeping with so many people and his stiffness was making it worse. He also kept thinking about his treatment by the alphas. He felt ashamed of his weakness and cursed yet again that he was an omega. Had he been a beat he would still have been at home with his mother, Merlin missed Hunith and Will more than he cared to admit. He had been placed in with some in the older omegas and they were all intensely curious about him. He was also worried about letting any of his magic loose if he had nightmares. As a consequence Merlin had forced himself to stay awake and was tired and even more stressed by the morning. The omega guardians called for Gaius. They didn't want any complaints when they presented the omegas in a few days. Gaius suggested finding a small room where Merlin could sleep alone. And then prescribed him a sleeping potion so the boy had a dreamless sleep. He decided to keep his own counsel about the fact that Merlin was the crown prince's omega, not wanting to stress Merlin even more, or explain how he knew.

Over the next few days things didn't improve and Merlin still wasn't eating. It was commented upon as he was bathed, had his hair cut and was measured for a suitable set of clothes for his presentation. Merlin was petrified of what would happen to him and what his alpha would be like. After all alphas expected a woman and he very clearly wasn't one. The curves and softness the alphas would be expecting just weren't there, even if he could bear children. Nothing the omegas or Gaius could do would reassure the omega. This hadn't been helped by the first night when several of the girls joked about the shock Merlin's alpha would get. By the time it came for them all to be presented to the Crown Prince Merlin looked awful. His eyes were blood shot and had back bags under them as he had had very little natural sleep since leaving his mother's village a week before. He was even thinner than he had been when he arrived at Camelot. The matriarch omega suggested not presenting Merlin to the Prince. But Gaius said they had to. "After all the Prince knew Merlin was there, he had met him" he told them. But even more importantly it was the knowledge that Merlin was the Princes true mate that made Gaius insist.

The night before the presentation Gaius found himself giving sleeping drafts to both Merlin and The Prince. The Prince was worried, the thought that he would have to choose someone who belonged to another was playing heavily on his mind. After all the poor omega would know, and be cheated of her proper pairing. Gaius had been unable to provide Arthur with any suggestions, one because he genuinely didn't know what to say, and two because the Prince was too busy to worry over something he knew would not be a problem. More of a concern to him was how Arthur would react to finding out Merlin was his omega. Their earlier meeting hadn't after all been a success. What was also worrying Gaius was that even though the two had been close before neither had sensed the other as their true bond.

The morning of the Arthur's visit he got up and with his manservant, George's help, dressed and made his way to the den, throughout George kept silent knowing better than to speak when his master was in a mood. Arthur was known for being hard on servants but George considered it an honour to serve the Crown Prince and after a difficult start they had settled down to a good working relationship. George had learnt early on that to try to jolly the Prince mood with his jokes on brass cleaning did not go down well. Then after a difficult meeting with his father, where Uther once again gave his ultimatum to come back with someone or Uther would select an omega for him Arthur made his way to the den. Gaius walked down with Arthur for support, as he also had to be present at the selection too witness the event and confirm the match. Uther had called Gaius the night before and told him that whoever Arthur chose Gaius was to confirm the match, even if it wasn't a true one. "I will have my son paired by the end of the day"

Gaius only hopped that the King did not react to badly when he found out that Arthur's true bond was the male omega. The omegas that were to be presented were all were bathed and dressed in their new clothes. All the same design, to show no preference. Even Merlin's was very similar with the addition of a pair of trousers under the light gown the others wore. He had fought that stating loudly that he wasn't a girl. They were then sat in small sectioned off areas, spaced well apart. When the prince arrived they had been told to wait in silence as Arthur walked round each in turn. They were not permitted to speak unless the Prince spoke to them. The Matriarchs had placed the girls and Merlin in their places in the hope that they guessed correctly and that the most likely were first. Thus saving all the rest from waiting too long. They had ignored Gaius's suggestion of sitting Merlin in the front, thinking he looked to pale and ill and it would be better to hide him.

Arthur entered the large room and the smell of so many omegas in one room hit him, how he was supposed to know who was his? Something he had always considered each time the selections came around. He had even wondered if he had already met her and passed her by not realising. It felt wrong to be treating the omegas like horses for inspection and he felt sorry for them. But he knew he had to get this over with, after all he had gone through this process twice before. Luckily any he had seen before he could miss this time, so it was just the forty one that had been collected this year and the yet unclaimed girls from previous selections. It was known that some omegas give off their scents much later so the alphas might not have picked it up on previous occasions. Arthur had sixty girls and Merlin to go through. It was very clear to Arthur as he saw each girl and walked round them that their scent and sight were just not right. The process was far quicker than the girls thought it would be. Most had expected to at least speak to the Prince. He was after all the one most of them wanted to be paired with. As the Prime Alpha he would after all be the best provider and they would at least live in the castle.

As the numbers remaining shrank, so did Arthurs hopes. After an hour he knew he had very few left and his hopes were all but gone. He had looked at each girl briefly to try to work out who he would select if he had to. He had asked Gaius to find out girls that had been in the den the longest. In hoped that he would not be taking any living Alphas true mate. Once he had finished the first round if he hadn't been successful, those girls he had picked out would be placed in a room and he would select one. Arthur was told by the matriarch that he had one more omega to see. So disenchanted had Arthur been that he hadn't realised he had yet to see the male omega. So when he walked into the small cubicle where Merlin was he wasn't prepared. Arthur looked at the omega and noted the pale face and general poor state of the omega and was surprised he found himself feeling very concerned for the boy. Then as he walked slowly round the seated boy Arthur began to smell a scent that was somehow right. Of wood smoke and trees with a sweet smell of herbs and honey unlike any of the more flowery scents of the girls. Yet he knew he hadn't smelt that smell before not even when Merlin had been close to him on his arrival. But then the boy had been filthy from the journey and shocked by his attack and all he had smelt was fear. Arthur felt a pull something he had never felt before for anyone. He just wanted to look after and protect the omega.

When the prince entered the cubicle Merlin was pleased that at last he could soon go and lie down, he was dreading the next week of this procedure. Alright he had been told that they would see several alphas each time as they walked through a series of rooms. But at the same time he resented the fact that he was a commodity. When he caught his first scent of the alpha he knew it was the same smell he had first encountered on his arrival, but this time it was not covered by sweat from the training ground nor surrounded by other alphas. He was still tired but the smell of the alpha seemed to draw him in, it was a masculine smell of armour and yet seemed to include woody smells of oak and spices. He found himself bending his head even more and wanting to get closer to the man in front of him. It made him want to submit, so he moved his body closer leaning on the bench. Before he knew it he was within touching distance of the Alpha.

Arthur watched the boy leant closer and closer the pull got harder to resist. Then it dawned on him what he was feeling. It was the pull of a bond, not as strong as it would be after their first mating but a pull nether less. The Prince looked up at Gaius, who was stood in the opening, and saw Gaius's smile and then he looked back at Merlin, he stood in front of the omega then made the boy stand up and he pulled the slender man into his arms and sniffed at his neck. "You! How can it be you? just my luck to get a mouthy one. And why did you have to be the last I saw!?"

At first Merlin was both surprised and comforted as he felt the strong arms going round him. He rested his head on the Princes shoulder. It felt like coming home. Then he heard Arthur's words and it shocked him back to the present. He pulled away

"What do you mean you prat! I don't want to be anyone's broodmare, to be breed and then ignored and have my children taken away from me, let me go back, to my village why don't you, and have one of the others"

Arthur pulled Merlin back into his chest "Not so quick my little hawk, you are my true mate, you felt the pull as well don't deny it." Arthur grinned he knew than that he was pleased not only to have someone with spunk and fire, rather than the meek and mild normal omegas, but also to have found his true mate and not have to take an omega belonging to someone else. "You should consider yourself lucky. You get the top prize, not bad for a boy from the country. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you" Arthur pushed Merlin away just enough to look at his mates face. "You look so pale and even thinner and you haven't been sleeping, we need to alter that." He was surprised at the tenderness in his own voice, Arthur hadn't expected to feel so protective, after all the bond was just for breeding wasn't it?

Merlin looked at the Prince, his alpha and said honestly "I don't want to be anyone's possession, a broodmare to be locked up and ignored while you spend all your time with your beta wife."

Arthur smirked and turned to Gaius "Do the test" he demanded

Gaius walked up and took Merlin's left hand and Arthur's right then he made them hold a crystal between their hands. Stepping back he waited after a few moments the crystal started to show colour. From clear it went to blue, mauve, red, then to his surprise it went golden. He gasped and looked at the two men "You are not only a bonded pair but soul mates" he paused then looked at the Prince "I have never seen such before, even the Kings bond with your mother was only reached red"


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin looked horrified "A soul mate with a Prat! What have I done to deserve such a thing" then he clamped his hand over his mouth and looked at Arthur then Gaius in fear.

Arthur's head went back and he laughed "An idiot for a soul mate!" he looked at Merlin with a cross between fondness and exasperation on his face. "You will need to curb your tongue but don't look so scared you have nothing to fear from me"

"You might well look like that my boy" Gaius told Merlin "Prince Arthur is a good man and you should be honoured at having such an alpha"

Arthur looked closely at Merlin "My sister will love you!" then he turned to Gaius "Why did I not know when I saw him in the square?"

"Merlin was in shock Sire, and the fear he was feeling probably masked his scent, as to you, well you were just off the training field and had all you first knights near you. Now you know each other you will sense each other no matter what" the Physician explained. "Especially after you are mated. I will need to inform the King"

Arthur head snapped up and a look of horror crossed his face "He will be horrified that the male omega is mine!"

"Oi! I have been told I am rare!" Merlin said indignantly, even feeling as bad as he did he still couldn't keep his mouth shut.

" _Mer_ lin watch your mouth" Arthur looked at his omega "The King feels that as a male omega you may have magic, he hates magic more than anything" he paused "Do you?" he asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur his whole being wanting to tell his alpha the truth, but his mother's words echoing in his head so instead he said "If I was would you burn me?"

" _Mer_ lin you are my soul mate, what do you think?"

"Sire I am sorry to interrupt but we have things to do, I for one need to inform the King." Gaius said quickly, he wanted stop Merlin talking before the boy said something he might regret.

"You are right. I will arrange Merlin to be sent to his new rooms I will not have him staying here any longer than necessary. And make sure he eats something or when his heat comes I will bruise on his bones!" With that he placed a chaste kiss on Merlin's cheek and took Merlin off to speak to the matriarch, for once pleased that it was the Court Physicians duty to inform the King of his mate.

Merlin looked at Arthur as the Prince held his arm as they made their way to the women "I thought I would stay here until my first heat or I was sixteen" he demanded

"Not as my Omega! You will go to your new home as soon as possible. I will not have my omega exposed to other alphas during the selection. Also I need to make sure you put on weight so my seed takes when the time comes. You have no idea how lucky you are Merlin, no more selections to go through. Now go and pack your few things, you will be moving to my wing tomorrow, once your room is ready. I will arrange to have you escorted to your new home in the morning." Arthur told him even though he was unhappy about letting the omega out of his sight. With the pull and attachment he was feeling he wondered how intense it would be once they had mated and sealed the bond.

A nervous Gaius went to see the King, as he was let into the throne room, where Uther was waiting, he swallowed and tried to calm himself. Looking straight at his friend the King demanded "Well has he found his mate?"

Gaius bowed "He has Sire"

Uther beamed "Good" looking at Gaius he said briskly "Has it been confirmed by test?"

Gaius looked at the King "It was Sire the stone went Gold, it is a soul bond"

Uther looked amazed "You are sure?"

"I am, the first I have ever witnessed" Gaius confirmed

Uther beamed "This will mean strong sons for him" he paused "Is the mother from good stock?"

"The Princes omega is from one of the villages Sire" Gaius was still reluctant to admit it was Merlin.

"Oh well, at least that means fresh blood and no inbreeding. Geoffrey will record the facts in the court records, is Arthur arranging for her to go to her chambers Gaius?"

"He is Sire. I will arrange for a special diet to be sent to build the omega up as all village omegas it is necessary"

"We will announce this to the citadel then the rest of the single Alpha's can start the selection. What is her name?"

Gaius realised he had no choice and this was when the Kings good spirits disappeared. "It is Merlin Sire, the male omega"

Uther's face went white then red "NO I forbid it" he shouted "No son of mine will be connected with such an abomination. You must have made a mistake."

"Sire there was no mistake they are a soul bond" Gaius reiterated his voice low and determined "To try and break the connection up at that level of intensity might kill both of them. You cannot mean it, there hasn't been a soul bond for centuries in Camelot. It cannot be broken" Gaius said hoping to get the King to see sense.

"It can! I will execute him, he is clearly magic and has enchanted my son!" Gaius had rarely seen the King so angry.

"An enchantment would not affect the test result Sire!" Gaius said quickly "It is a true soul bond. Please reconsider, if you execute the omega Arthur will surely follow him to his grave, such bonds are very strong and go back to times when bonds were seen very differently."

Uther looked defeated "I cannot risk my only son" he paused "Gaius I want you to research everywhere you can, and find a way to destroy their connection. But keep you research secret." The King sank down into his throne

Gaius looked at his friend "Sire, may I make a suggestion?"

"You have always been a good friend and advisor Gaius say what you must" Uther's voice was weary and defeated

Gaius had been thinking long and hard since his meeting with the dragon so had an idea what to say "Make the most of this situation Sire. A Male Omega in most Kingdoms would be viewed as sign of good fortune and strength. Use it to your advantage, accept this and use it to bolster Camelot's reputation. The boy has shown no sign of magic. Such a bond has to my knowledge not occurred anywhere since the numbers of both Alphas and Omegas were at their peak centuries ago. If you try anything I believe you would alienate not only your neighbours but your son" Gaius held his breath hoping he had broken through Uther's rage. He would not see his great nephew perish.

The King looked at the physician and nodded "You speak wisely as always, but I still want you to find a way we can dispose of the boy without endangering my son, and in a way no one would be any the wiser. I will not accept that boy any longer than is necessary. I WANT HIM DEAD"

Gaius schooled his expression "Of course Sire, I will be discrete" He had no intention of doing any such thing but hopefully Uther would come to accept the bond in time.

Uther took a deep breath "Arrange for the rest of the selection process to start tomorrow. Morgana is not to take part of course. How long will it take?"

"I would imagine a week Sire, we have to allow the omegas to have frequent rests or the alpha pheromones will exhaust them." Gaius explained

"Will we will have the feast in eight days then." He looked up at Gaius "I expect you to do all the tests yourself. Geoffrey can record the results as always."

Gaius sighed realising it was highly unlikely Morgana would ever find her true bond, even without the suppressors. It had been too long, but then he also knew that Uther wanted to arrange a political match for his daughter. "Yes Sire" he said reluctantly, he had already got more than he expected from the meeting.

The matriarch omega was less than pleased that Arthur had found his omega in Merlin, her own granddaughter was among the selection and she had hoped for a different result, but after some thought decided that something as rare as Merlin was almost destined to be the Princes. Arthur asked her to escort the omega to his chambers in the morning once the room was ready. He took off his red Camelot cape and gave it to Merlin. "Wear this over your clothing when you are moved tomorrow, I will not have you exposed to all, the clothing you have on leaves little to the imagination. I will have you a new wardrobe made as soon as possible."

Then Arthur reluctantly left the den. Merlin soon collected his meagre belongings, including the stone on its leather strap. He had nothing to do until the morning, but received several visits from the other omegas, some demanding how he of all of them had managed to capture the Prince. The Matriarch chased them all out, it was her responsibility to keep Merlin safe or it would be her that answered to the Prince. Later that evening she received a visit from the King who demanded that Merlin be moved to coincide with his speech to the people in the morning. Saying "It will be good for the omega to realise how things are done here."

The matriarch assured the King that she would carry out his instructions to the letter. She was only glad he hadn't insisted in seeing Merlin, knowing the Prince would hear of it and be unhappy with any alpha even the King seeing Merlin. The next morning she woke Merlin early and made him have a bath, then making sure he was covered with the cape, as requested, called two beta knights to escort them across the square to the other side of the castle and Arthur's chambers.

Arthur had gone back and ordered George, his manservant, to arrange the immediate cleaning of the omegas room. "Make sure it is prepared for first thing in the morning, and remember it is a male omega so furnish it accordingly" George bowed and went to arrange everything, supervising it himself.

Arthur was summoned by his father to dine with him that evening, He had wanted to visit some certain knights but it seemed that would have to wait until the morning. He was surprised at his father's reaction to the news of his omega. Although as the King spoke calmly Arthur could tell he wasn't as pleased as he was making out but he was not facing the rage he had been expecting.

"Gaius has informed me of your news, I understand your omega is fifteen summers. Following his first heat we will make efforts to find you a good beta wife. I was thinking of either King Olaf's daughter Vivian or Mithian Lord Rodor's daughter, both are beta's and would be good matches. I favour Mithian."

"Father I would prefer to marry for love" Arthur explained not wanting to say having found his soul mate he had no wish to marry at all.

"You are a Prince you will marry for political advantage." Uther said shortly. "In the morning I want you to join me I am going to speak to the people about the start of the selections. Also we have an execution to carry out. I intend to put to the pyre the sorcerer we have in the cells. He was caught whist you were hunting yesterday"

Arthur frowned "I hadn't heard about that, what did he do?"

Uther looked at his son in amazement "I told you sorcery! You need to listen"

"You misunderstand me Sire, I asked what sorcery he had performed" Arthur wanted to know, he knew to his father it didn't matter but to him it did.

Uther looked at Arthur as if he had grown another head. "That is enough, you weren't here twenty years ago, and we cannot tolerate any magic we have to be vigilant."

Realising he was treading on dangerous ground and knowing he wouldn't get another answer from his father Arthur finished his meal and went back to his rooms. Once there he sent for Leon. The first Knight came immediately and Arthur asked him to sit. "Leon a couple of things, first have you heard of the execution tomorrow?"

The knight nodded "Yes Sire, a sorcerer, it seemed one of the house's in the lower town caught fire and he used magic to douse the flames."

Arthur looked disgusted "So my father is executing him for saving a fire spreading, has he no compassion"

Leon realised it was a rhetorical question so didn't answer. The Prince looked at his friend. "Do you think all magic is evil?"

The knight paused "It is against the law Sire. But I agree sometimes to seems harsh, but as I understand magic corrupts the soul"

Arthur stood up and went to his window after looking out into the darkness he turned "I want the four knights who touched the omega at our training session in the morning, before the execution" he looked at Leon, his face clearly showing a deep sense of anger. "Not only did they scare him half out of his wits they bruised him. I will not tolerate that"

Leon nodded "Do you want to tell them why they are coming?" The early morning sessions were normally for the Princes first knights only. "They will ask"

Arthur smirked "Let them think they are being considered for my first knights." The he sighed his hands going into fists. "I found my omega today Leon"

Leon smiled genuinely pleased for his Prince. But what came next shocked him "We are soul bonded….it is Merlin. I intend to make sure those men realise what they have done. No one touches my omega, they will pay"

Leon hesitated but warned "They are your father's men Sire"

"I know that, and he is less than enamoured by the bond, but I will not let this ride. I would have punished then anyway, but now I have no choice. What sort of Alpha would I be if I let them hurt what is Mine!" the last word came out as a growl.

Leon realised he wasn't going to get the Prince to change his mind. "I congratulate you Sire, though I feel you will have your hands full, I am sure you will be a good match. But take care please, the King won't like it if you punish his men"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Arthur was up at first light. But even then he did not get to the training grounds. As George helped him dress the manservant said "The King has asked you see him before you train this morning Sire."

Arthur glared at the poor man "Did he say why?"

"No Sire, his manservant pasted the message. He wants you to join him for breakfast."

Arthur stormed to his father chambers, there seemed to be no reason for the request that Arthur could see and after an almost silent breakfast his mood was not improved as he headed to the balcony to watch the execution with his father. He stood in grim silence as his father told the populace that the selections would start that day and that the Alpha's were to arrive at the den in the time slots allocated. He then announced "Your Crown Prince has at last found his Omega and this brings me great joy, for now the Kingdom can look forward to heirs." Looking round the crowd he saw what he was looking for and continued his facial expression showing his satisfaction

"The feast to celebrate the new bonds will take place one week today. At the same time we will give thanks for the success we have had in our fight to drive sorcery from this land. For those of you, who like me, can remember those bad times, we can take comfort in knowing we are winning. You will all now witness the execution of yet another sorcerer caught within Camelot, his sentence is death at the pyre, the only safe way to destroy such evil."

As Uther spoke a man was brought out and tied to the steak in the middle of a pyre that had been built overnight. Once he was secured and the guards had moved back Uther signalled for the touch to be thrown on the pyre. As the man began to scream in agony. Arthur averted his gaze he wished he could do something for the poor soul. What he saw as he glanced across the square made his blood run cold. There at the edge of the crowd was the Matriarch together with Merlin, Merlin was being supported by the beta knights as he stared in horror at the site in front of him. Arthur went to move but his father caught his arm.

"He will watch! Let him know the laws of our Kingdom and the consequences of breaking them" the King snarled

"You planned this!" Arthur said in revulsion at his father's actions "He is already suffering from his bad treatment! Yet you traumatised him even more" He knew if he had already fully bonded with Merlin nothing would have stopped him from going to Merlin, even if he had had to kill his own father. Even with a tenuous connection with Merlin he was finding it hard not to throw his father off and run to the omega.

"I did plan this yes, if he has any magic he needs to know his fate, and he will watch until the end. The Matriarch has her orders and you will stay here unless you want him to have further lessons in our ways."

Arthur looked down at his soul mate and tried to send his support through their fragile link. In that moment he had never hated his father more. But he knew if he moved Merlin would suffer more.

When Merlin and his group had set out, Merlin was pleased to get outside, even if it was for only the short walk across the square. But they had only just left the door and taken a few steps when Uther appeared on the balcony to a fanfare of trumpets. The Matriarch stopped Merlin "We must stop until the King has spoken. Listen well" she smirked, still disappointed that her granddaughter hadn't been selected by the Prince.

Merlin listened and smiled as he saw Arthur beside his father. Pulling the cape closer to keep of the morning chill. He continued to listen, thankful for the extra time outside. Then he listened in dawning horror at what the King said. He was sure the King was looking directly at him. Did he know Merlin's secret? Would he be next? Then as the Pyre went up and the man started to scream and the smell of burning flesh reached him Merlin began to buckle at the knees. The two beta knights supported him. They had been giving clear instructions not to let Merlin move on until the King gave the signal. Merlin watched, unable to stop himself until darkness took him and he collapsed into the arms of the beta's, who then at the King's signal supported Merlin and took him into the castle and away from the horrors of the courtyard.

As he saw Merlin sag down Arthur pulled his arm away from his father and ran to join Merlin. Reaching the group as they travelled the corridors Arthur took Merlin bridal style into his arms and shouted at one of the beta knights "Go and get the Court Physician." Then he glared at the Omega matriarch "Don't think I will forgive you for this"

Going into his rooms he took his now unconscious omega into a side door and on the bed. He sat on the bed at Merlin's side and pulled Merlin into his arms hoping it would give the fifteen year old some comfort. He would have lay them on his own bed, but wanted the extra distance from the outside world in case the King entered. This was the room that Merlin was supposed to occupy and it would also be quieter for the youngster to recover in, Arthur could always stay with him here, the bed was as big as his.

Gaius soon arrived he had heard what had happened, he himself was excused having to watch the executions due to his advanced age, but he always knew when they were to take place. The Court Physician looked at the Prince. "Why did you allow this? You knew he was already suffering from stress"

Arthur glowered at Gaius "Do you think I would have allowed it if I knew? This was the Kings doing!" Looking at the young man in his arms he asked "Will he be alright?"

"If you could put him down Sire I will check him over" Gaius told the Prince. Arthur refused to leave the room. So after Gaius had checked Merlin over he turned to the alpha "Can you assist me in removing his clothing so I can check his other injuries, and do you have sleeping clothes for him?"

Arthur got the sleeping clothes out of Merlin's bag. "We have these, I have yet to get new made." Arthur helped remove Merlin's clothing as he did his breaths became more laboured and even as a beta Gaius could sense the pheromones Arthur was emitting.

"Calm yourself, Sire or you must leave" the physician told him

Arthur struggled to control his anger. It was the first time he had seen Merlin's bruising and scratch marks from the alphas attack. Gaius looked at the Prince "They are worse than they appear, it is the emotional side which is causing the most problem. They are not infected." With that Gaius covered Merlin with the loose sleeping clothes and pulled the covers over Merlin.

"I will ask Gwen to sit with him" Gaius said to Arthur "You must not anger your father further Sire, I believe you have training. Your omega will need careful handling for a time to help make him feel safe. Hopefully by his first heat he will have put this behind him"

Arthur nodded "I will arrange for Morgana to visit him later" he took a deep breath "You are right I do need to go to training." He bent and kissed Merlin's forehead. "I am surprised at how protective I am feeling, after all we are not bonded yet."

"My boy you are soul mates, the bond is already forming. If you think you are protective now wait until afterwards. You will both be able to sense each other even if you are miles apart. Just be careful Merlin is independent for an omega don't stifle him"

"I will never do anything to hurt him Gaius, it is strange I never thought I would feel this about anyone, let alone a scrawny male omega"

Gaius put his hand on Arthur's arm. "You must learn hide your feelings Arthur, if your father the King realises how deeply you two are connected it will make life difficult and not just for you"

Arthur nodded "I must get going, much as I hate it. Can you arrange for Gwen? Apologise to Morgana for me for stealing her."

"Of course"

When Merlin woke he found himself in a large room with a window overlooking the square. The room was to Merlin nicely furnished, in the centre was the large four poster bed where he was lying, the rest of the room contained a table and two chairs set under the window. A cabinet and a chest stood to one side. It was then he noticed a beta woman sat at his side. She was a few years older than himself and very pretty.

Smiling at Merlin she introduced herself "Hello my name in Gwen I am the Princess Morgana's ladies maid. The Prince asked me to sit with you."

"Hello, what happened and where am I?" Merlin asked sitting up.

"This is your room, when you have children the door to right leads to the nursery. You collapsed as you saw the execution, I'm not surprised I hate them but the King makes us all go" the maid explained

Merlin paled as he remembered. Then once more he looked round what would effectively be his prison from now on. "It is bigger than my Mother's house but I will miss going outside" he looked at Gwen a tear in his eye "Must I say in this room forever?"

Gwen looked at the youngster and felt sorry for him having to lead this life. She was glad she was a beta. "I'm sorry, it is not how I think omegas should live, but it is the law. You will be well cared for, the Prince is a good man. He said he will allow his sister, my Mistress, to visit sometimes."

"Will you visit me?" Merlin asked trying hard not to allow his emotions to get the better of him. But his omega side was making it difficult, he didn't want this life and to almost beg for attention hurt his pride.

Gwen smiled at the teenager "As often as I can." She stepped forward and took Merlin into his arms. "I'm sorry Sire you must find it difficult. Try to settle, trust me it won't be as bad as you think once you get used to it. Now rest food will be brought to you shortly."

Merlin looked at the maid and blushed "Please don't call me Sire. I am Merlin"

"As the Crown Prince's omega I will call you whatever the Prince says. He has not told me yet. I am sorry I hugged you" Gwen stuttered "I really shouldn't have, but you looked so sad"

Merlin gave Gwen a weak smile "Thank you it was nice I hope we can be friends."

The couple sat and chatted. Half an hour later Merlin saw a beta about the same age as the Prince enter the room carrying in a tray. "Omega, I am George Prince Arthur's manservant I have bought the food the Court Physician has requested for you. A seamstress will visit later to measure you for clothes. For the moment all your meals will be brought to you by myself. Your rooms will be cleaned and your fire lit by a different servant until the Prince decides the final arrangements." George looked at Merlin sternly ignoring Gwen completely "I am to report to the Prince the quantity of food eaten. I am informed you need to gain weight."

George had been offended when he was ordered to help look after the Princes Omega. After all everyone knew omegas were the lowest of the low. But as a good servant he did as his Prince ordered but that didn't mean he liked it. To make things worse the cook seemed to think that the 'poor omega' should be spoilt. But he knew his duty and did it, but hoped it would be a short term measure. He really had enough to do. George set the food out at the table "Eat it while it is hot"

Merlin glared at the man "Who do you think you are my mother?" he snarled.

"If I had been you would be more aware of your station." The manservant looked at Merlin thinly disguised dislike. "You should be grateful the Prince is a fine man and a good master. Others wouldn't have cared for your comfort. Your food is of the same quality the Prince himself has"

"This is still a prison" Merlin said getting up and looking at the food. There was a bowl of broth that Merlin agreed smelled delicious and the bread with it was clearly freshly baked. But he really wasn't hungry.

George looked offended "This is a fine room and far better than most of your sort live in. You seem to forget you are an omega not a freeman. I will be back shortly to collect your dishes."

Gwen spoke for the first time "George! I do not believe the Prince would be happy with your tone, Merlin is his omega and therefore has some status, not only that but he is a human being"

George looked at Gwen in shock "I realise you work for the Princess, who although an omega is a born Royal. But I fear you are over stepping your boundaries"

"George I suggest you take care until the Prince had spoken to you, it may well be you that has overstepped your boundaries" Gwen suggested.

"Please do not argue over me please, thank you for the food George" Merlin said meekly all trace of his earlier outspokenness gone.

George glared at both of them and with that he walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin thought when George had said 'omega' it was like many would say slave, yet slavery was outlawed in Camelot. Even if Gwen's mistress was an omega albeit a Princess. He didn't want Gwen getting into bother for him.

So after George had left Merlin looked at Gwen "Please don't get yourself in trouble for me"

"Ignore him Merlin, he is just put out" Gwen told him "I'm sure he didn't mean it. I won't get into trouble don't worry, The Prince loves his sister dearly."

Merlin looked at Gwen, then at the food and decided to try to eat something, otherwise he knew Gaius would worry about him. But nice as it was he could only force a few mouthfuls down. The past days had played havoc with his mind and body. He handed Gwen some of the bread and offered her the rest of the broth

"Please have it, it shouldn't be wasted, that is if you don't mind after I have had some" he paused "I'm sorry I didn't intend to offend you, my country ways we never waste food"

Gwen smiled "I am not offended but you should try to eat more first, you look like you need it more than me."

"I'm stronger than I look you know" Merlin protested "I'm in disguise"

Gwen laughed please that Merlin was able to make a joke "I am sure you are but you have had a difficult time and Gaius says you haven't been eating, now eat up or I am sure your alpha will feed you!" Gwen might only be a beta but she could be persuasive when needed and Merlin found himself eating more than he was going to.

After Arthur left Merlin he went down to the training grounds where he found this first knights and the four knights from the collection team. As they saw Arthur approaching they all stood and waited. Arthur stopped before them and looked at the four knight "I expect you wonder why I asked for you to be here today?" his voice was deceptively mild, something that made his own first knights wince, for they knew what happened when the Alpha Prime had that tone to his voice.

The self-appointed leader of the group stepped forward "Sire it was an honour to be of service to the crown with the collection team"

"Sir Bartholomew, is it not?" he man nodded "I am glad you realised what an honour it was. A duty that was necessary, my own first knight Sir Leon conducted himself as was expected of a knight of Camelot. As Alpha knights you have high expectations resting on your shoulders. The Beta knights follow the same code but as alphas it is your example they follow. So do you think it was within in the code to molest a person you were supposed to be protecting?" It was then that the knights realised that the reason they were there was not to be rewarded after all. "Well what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Arthur looked at each of the men "Well Sir Bartholomew would you explain your behaviour and justify it under the Knights Code" Arthur eyes were hard and steely.

"Sire Sir Leon misunderstood, we were having a laugh nothing more, alright we may have been misguided but no harm occurred"

Arthur's voice became even calmer "No harm, do you three agree what happened was just a bit of fun?"

The other three shuffled and looked at each other before one answered, he clearly had a better understanding of the Alpha Prime's mood "We broke the code Sire, we went too far and allowed our frustrations rule us." He looked at the others before continuing "I ….we have no excuse and throw ourselves on your mercy"

Sir Bartholomew looked at the others his face going red with anger, he felt if they had stuck together they could have bluffed their way out. Realising that wouldn't happen now he spoke up "We were treated like messenger boys collecting omegas we would never have. We all knew we wouldn't have a chance of one ourselves, at least we wanted some fun and the boy was willing, we wouldn't have knotted him"

Arthur clenched his fists "You had as much chance as any other Alpha to find your true mate. What of the omega's alpha, do you think he wouldn't have minded? Your actions not only physically hurt the omega but left him shocked and not eating or sleeping because of nightmares. Does that not matter?"

"Sire I protest he is only an omega, a broodmare nothing more. The King has decreed they have no rights"

Arthur pulled his sword and in a flash put the point under the chin of the knight "I should run you through like the scum you are, you are a disgrace to the knights. THAT OMEGA IS MY SOUL BOND! HE IS MINE TO TOUCH, NO ONE ELSES"

The four knight paled and almost collapsed under the wrath of the Prince and the wave of pheromones that came of the angry blonde. Arthur lowered his sword. "I should skewer you like the piece of filth you are." he turned to the other three. "I know you are my father's knights and you do at least realise what you have done. You will each undergo a training session with one of my knights, afterwards you will tell the King you have been called back to your father's estates and if I ever see you again I will run you through. You are no longer knights of Camelot for breaking the Code. Be thankful I am letting you live." calling over his shoulder at the other knights "Gwaine, Percival, Elyan give these man a full training session with mace, quarterstaff and sword, don't kill them but otherwise they are yours" he smirked he had selected the knights least likely to go easy. Leon might well have been less punishing as he had a more knightly training. The other three were knights although not through noble birth, but due to their Alpha status and ability to fight. Their style tended to be more brutal especially Gwaine who loved to fight and had a style all of his own and was a very close match for Arthur, not that Arthur would ever admit it.

"As for you Sir Bartholomew you are MINE. When we are through with you, you to will leave Camelot, I will kill you if I hear of you stepping foot on Camelot soil again. By all means speak to the king, but I think you will find an Alphas rights are clear on this matter. I won't kill you, but you might wish I did, no one touches my omega, I have seen the bruising and other results of your 'bit of fun' we will start with quarterstaff" Arthur turned his back dismissively and picked up a quarterstaff swinging it round rapidly and catching the knight between the legs "Come on fight don't make this to easy" he snarled.

None of the men fared well in the fights that followed. Arthur trained his first knights hard and selected only the best and they were all very loyal to him. On hearing about the omega they had already been upset, but to find it was Arthur's omega ensured that none of the guilty knights were in much of a state by the time they were finished. After a long and brutal 'training session' the fighting stopped. All four of the men who had molested Merlin were unconscious. The Prince and his men were in far better condition once more proving their status as fighting men. As Arthur finished he turned to the others and said "That's training over for today. Leon, find their squires and make sure they tidy them up and pack them off by tomorrow morning. If they wish to escort this lot home let them, they can return here afterwards if they wish." Arthur knew how loyal squires became and didn't want them to be forced to stay or abandon them.

Gwaine walked over to Sir Bartholomew and looked down "You made a mess of this one Princess, even his mother wouldn't recognise him. Mind you ours don't look much better" The knight turned to the others "Come on boys the squires will never get this lot off the training ground. Shall we give them a hand?" With that he grabbed Sir Bartholomew's ankle and dragged him across the grass to the stables and dropped him. Before returning to the knight he fought.

Leon rolled his eyes and sent a messenger to the squires. He was surprised but pleased that Arthur hadn't killed them all. But knew that if he had the repercussions would have been serious, this way the men's fathers couldn't complain, and more importantly the King couldn't openly disagree with the punishments, as after all technically it had been a fair fight. Although Leon was sure in private Uther would have words with his son and may well rescind the banishment on Sir Bartholomew allowing him to return to his father estate. He hoped not as he knew the Prince would carry out his threat.

Before Arthur left the field the knights congratulated Arthur on finding his Omega, Then the Prince went up to his room and bathed and changed before going to see Merlin once more. He found Merlin asleep and Gwen sat beside him. Gwen looked up and stood the minute she saw the Prince. But Arthur hardly noticed her as he looked at the curled up omega he looked so small and defenceless on the large bed. Arthur stepped closer and as he did Gwen spoke, whispering so not to disturb Merlin "He has eaten a bit Sire, and the seamstress came and measured him for his wardrobe then he fell asleep. He is a lovely person but still very nervous, I think he is finding it all overwhelming"

Arthur looked round seeing her for the first time "Thank you Gwen, you may return to Morgana now, tell her I will visit her later and once Merlin has settled a bit I will bring her up to see him" Arthur told the beta.

Gwen curtsied and left the pair together. Arthur wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bed with his omega, but he knew the youngster would not cope well with that. Gaius had spent some time talking to Arthur telling him how best to help Merlin get over the shock and distress caused by the other alphas and the events afterwards. So instead Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and concentrated on sending out reassuring pheromones. As Arthur ran his thumb over Merlin's hand the omega opened his eyes and looked up, at first he was worried but when he saw Arthur he relaxed back down. Not looking directly at the alpha he looked at the hand holding his as saw that the knuckled were red and split in places, where Bartholomew had got in a hit with the quarterstaff. He let out a whimper and used his other hand to touch the knuckles, he then looked up at the alpha concern clearly written on his face.

Arthur smiled back "Nothing to worry about my little hawk, an honourable injury do not concern yourself. The men that harmed you will never bother you again"

Merlin's eyes opened further "You didn't kill them?" he whispered

"I should have but no, they have been removed from Camelot after being taught some manners, no one touches you but me. You are Mine" a possessive tone crept into Arthur's voice and it made Merlin grin.

"Possessive aren't you, I am not one of your belongings" came the unexpected snarky reply.

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise, but pleased that some of Merlin's spirit was still there. "Of course I am possessive, you are my omega, more than that you are my soulmate. I am yours as much as you are mine. I will care for you and protect you and in return you will give me children." He looked at the youngster "You may not like it but under Camelot law you are mine to do with as I please. But I please to see you happy, I will give you what freedom I can but that is limited because of the Kings views. Later I will introduce you to my sister, she is keen to meet you, Morgana has a garden and I have no objection if she wants you to use it. There is a passageway between the chambers and if she is agreeable I will arrange for it to be opened so you can visit each other in safety. But understand it is not safe for you to leave these rooms and go into the castle, we have yet to secure our bond. Even after we have it is against the law for you to leave without me by your side"

"So I am a pleasure slave and no more to be dressed up and used as you will!" Merlin's tone was surly but resigned. "I had hoped my alpha would live away from court and allow me more freedom. I am used to the open air not stuck inside and kept prisoner. You should have let them have me, I would have died and been free from this!" Merlin turned his head away and a tear fell. Merlin was ashamed of his weakness but could do nothing to stop the feelings that were swirling round his head.

The thought that Merlin wished himself dead twisted something inside Arthur as did his omega's unhappiness. He hoped Gaius was right and once he got over everything that had happened he would be happy. In a soft tone his men would have been surprised to hear Arthur replied "You are far more than a pleasure slave to me, I hope in time you realise this. I understand you have not had the best of starts here but give it chance. Now rest little hawk, you are safe now"


	10. Chapter 10

The King had sent a message that Arthur was to join him that evening to eat so Arthur called George "I want Omega Merlin's meal collected an hour before I leave as I wish to be here when he eats, bring whatever the Court Physician has ordered and some honey cakes."

When the food arrived Arthur took the tray from a surprised manservant and dismissed him. Carrying it into Merlin's room he woke the sleeping teenager and picked him up bridal style and sat down with Merlin still on his lap at the table. Merlin had been too shocked to comment until he found himself being fed.

"I can feed myself I am not a baby!"

"I know that, but humour me, you are skin and bones" Arthur gave Merlin some more bread and chicken before Merlin snatched the food from Arthur and ate himself. "Finish that and I have a treat for you…..have you ever had honey cakes?"

Merlin smiled "I love honey, but I haven't had cake, Mum had a jar of honey for special occasions" he face fell as he thought of his mother.

"You may have honey whenever you want it now" Arthur knew that Merlin was missing his mother. "If you like we can write a letter to your mother, if you tell me what you want to say. Is there someone in your village who can read it to your mother if she can't?"

Merlin looked offended for a moment before what Arthur said sank in "We can both read and write! Do you mean that I can write to her?" he smiled his whole face lighting up.

"Of course you can, I will send the letter with the next patrol for her. One leaves in a few days" Arthur was pleased he could do something to cheer up his omega "Now eat!"

As soon as Merlin had eaten his supper including the honey cakes which he loved. It seemed the omega had a sweet tooth. Arthur left to go to join his father leaving Merlin with one of his books to keep him company and promising to have books brought for him the next day. Arthur's good mood lasted until he arrive at his father's side. His father was sat waiting and looked less than pleased. The moment Arthur sat down Uther started

"I heard of your treatment of the knights from the collection team. That was unnecessary and over the top. You had no business treating them as you did and telling them to leave and return home" he glared at his son "No omega is worth the loss of four knights nor the insult to their families. You will apologise and they will stay"

Arthur returned the glare before replying "It was completely justified and they should be grateful I didn't kill them. What sort of Alpha would I be if I didn't act after such an insult? I would have punished them even if Merlin had not been my omega, they broke the knight's code!"

"They made a mistake in judgement no more than that! It was a difficult task for any unmated alpha. Whilst I have to accept that you have a peasant as an omega you have to learn that all omegas are not like us, they are lowly creatures put on earth merely as a vessel for breeding. If you feel the omega is unclean due to it then cast him aside and take another. I have sent a message to tell the knights they may stay" Uther clearly felt the matter closed but his son was not going to let it go.

Arthur pushed his chair back and stood up his face red with anger "I will not give up my soul bond and you should not ask me to. And for your information Omegas have all the same emotions and needs as we do. If the men remain I will kill them for what they did and I cannot believe you would expect otherwise, would you have allowed anyone to treat either of your omegas in that way? What's more I suggested sending knights who already had omegas if you recall, that would have stopped this happening"

"Both my omegas were of Nobel blood and I doubt it was the first time that omega has been touched by a collection team after all he was from a village" Uther said scornfully "You are a Prince act like it and not let your hormones rule you. They will stay and you will accept it. I expect your behaviour to improve if you wish to keep the broodmare. Now since you can't act in a civilised way go and eat elsewhere"

Arthur stormed out, but knew he couldn't go back to his rooms or Merlin would sense his anger and feel it was directed at him. So after walking the parapets to cool down he then headed to see his sister. As he entered Morgana could see her brother was angry "Supper with Uther I assume" she knew only Uther could make her brother fume so. "Gwen go and get a tray from the kitchens so Arthur can eat please" she asked her maid. When Gwen left the room Arthur told her what had happened.

"I will kill them if they stay" Arthur meant it and nothing his father could say would stop him, he knew that.

"And they should know it, don't worry brother I am sure they will leave regardless. How is Merlin? Gwen tells me he is cute but very quiet and nervous as a result of his treatment, I couldn't believe it when I heard he had to watch the execution"

Arthur sank into a chair. "He is, he has lost so much weight it worries me, he was thin before all this, but he still has small flashes of spirit. I can't believe how strongly I feel, even before we mate, it scares me. The King will never accept him, he pretends to, but I know he is just looking for an excuse to get rid of him." Arthur ran his hands through his hair. "I thought finding ones omega was supposed to be a time of joy"

"It is, but Uther expected you to have a noble born omega as he did, you know that, and to have a male omega was going to be difficult. As to the knights they were from his group and he knows you were right about sending bonded knights but would never admit it. If it had been any other omega but the male he would have been the first to punish them." Morgana looked at her brother "Take care Arthur, do not let him use your attachment to Merlin as a weapon against you. I am glad you are finally opposing Uther in public but remember you have more than just yourself to worry about now"

Gwen arrived with the food and Morgana dismissed her "Go home Gwen I can sort myself out tonight"

The maid smiled "Thank you Morgana" with that she was gone.

"Gaius warned me not to let the King see how much he meant to me" Arthur admitted "But it is hard I want to protect him. I have to look after you as well, I can't believe I ever wanted fathers respect so much!"

"Of course you love him Arthur, it has taken you long enough to find him after all. But take care and don't push Uther to hard. Now can I meet this omega of yours soon?"

"Tomorrow, I will come for you after training and the council meeting. I wondered, if you like him, would you consider having the passageway opened so you could visit each other privately" Arthur was sure his sister would agree

"Yes of course, but let me raise it with Uther, that way he might agree. After all as your omega Merlin should have access to the garden, he will have some benefits for having to put up with you" she said in a teasing tone hoping to lighten the mood. She paused "Arthur have you thought of getting one of your beta knights to befriend Merlin, he will be lonely and might crave a male friend. Sorry but George is hardly likely to fill that need. I know I couldn't be without Gwen. Perhaps make one of them responsible for your chamber guards? Even Uther couldn't object to that is it a normal procedure to have a beta knight in charge, and his isn't to know that he will also be a friend."

Arthur smiled for the first time since entering the room "An excellent idea, I can think of just the man. I will ask him in the morning, after all if he is to be a friend he should have the choice"

"Who are you thinking off?" Morgana asked

"Lancelot, he would have made an excellent first knight had he been born an Alpha. He is loyal to me and although he is a very good fighter he is also a very friendly man"

Morgana smiled "Excellent choice, then perhaps he might see more of Gwen and finally get round to asking her out. They have been mooning for each other for so long"

Arthur again looked surprised "Lance and Gwen since when? I have never noticed"

"Men seldom do notice such things. Now eat up then go and see your omega. And don't worry I am sure the knights will have left in the morning no matter what Uther says. And if they don't I am sure you can remind them how nice their home estates are" Morgana smirked, she might be stuck in her rooms most of the time but that didn't stop her knowing things. She fully realised that whilst Uther was feared Arthur was respected, and with that respect came the knowledge that he would carry through what he started and also that he had a very loyal group of men behind him. No she was sure the men would leave regardless of Uther's edict.

Morgana got her chance to speak to the King far earlier than she had expected. The next morning the King arrived at her chambers. "Morgana I know you are unhappy that you are not part of the selection, but I have arranged for King Bayard to bring his eldest son when he comes to discuss our treaty. He will be a good match and the King is happy for the Prince to wed you, one day you will be Queen of Mercia"

Morgana looked at her father and paused before saying "Uther I want to find my true bond, not to be married for political advantage no matter how good, why can you not understand that!"

Uther glared at his headstrong daughter, why could she not be the docile omega she should be "That is nonsense, you do realise your alpha may be a man unable to support you in the fine ways you are used to? You are not getting any younger and need to be wed. I will hear nothing more of this"

"Had you allowed me to attend the den for selections I would've found my true bond years ago, Please father let me go to the selections this time." She seldom called her father anything but Uther and it often got her, her own way when she did. This time however it did not.

"I am sorry my child I am doing what is best for you, now is there anything else I can help you with" he was clearly hoping to pacify her before her temper rose and got the better of her. "The Queen wondered if you would like something different, new dresses perhaps."

Morgana nearly lost it at the thought of Catrina, but decided now was her chance, she would deal with the Prince of Mercia later, and after all she should be able to scare him off as she had the other suitors she had been presented with. Looking at her father her eyes wide and with a small smile on her face she took her opportunity. "There is something I should like if it pleases your majesty"

"Name it my dear, it shall be yours" Uther was pleased he had diverted another argument.

"I understand my brother has an omega, could the passage be opened so we can visit each other. It would please me greatly." Morgana kept her eyes down so Uther could not see the gleam of satisfaction in them.

"I hardly think that is appropriate, you may not realise but he is a male. That would be unsuitable" Uther said "It cannot be done ask something else."

"But you said what I named could be mine. Please. If he is a male he is still an omega and was in the den. He is no danger to propriety and I will ensure my maid is present at all times and I can bolt the door on this side when I don't want a visit. Also that way he can share my garden without you having to provide another just for him. I am sure Arthur will want his omega to have some fresh air" she added something else that might make Uther think. "My maid informs me he is from a village. I can teach him court behaviour and save embarrassment to you and the court. After all there will be some occasions, albeit rare, when as Arthurs's omega he will need to be at court functions."

Uther drew in a deep breath and thought for a moment. His daughter had made valid points and also he knew it would take her mind off the selections "All right, I will ask the steward to arrange it. Now I must go I have duties to attend"


	11. Chapter 11

As Uther left the chambers and headed along the corridor he met Arthur, who was going to collect Morgana so she could meet Merlin. As the corridor only led to the Princess's wing Uther knew that was where he had been heading so Arthur made no effort to hid it "Good morning Sire, I trust Morgana is up and able to have visitors, I thought I ought to inform her of my omega or she will be most put out"

Uther smirked "To late son, she already knows it seems her maid told her. She won't be amused, expect to have to provide a dress or two if you wish to get into her good graces again. You would have been better telling her yesterday rather than spending so much time with the omega." He looked at his son "She wants the passage opened to allow visits between the two of them. I have agreed, as she pointed out, he will need teaching manners fit for his position. Since you have managed to select a peasant. Morgana at least understands the importance of projecting a Royal Dignity"

Arthur kept his face neutral, he realised that his father was trying to get a comment from him that he could punish him for. "It would have been nice for me to have been consulted, but as you have consented I suppose I must agree. I only hope she is not a bad influence on Merlin, he is young and impressionable. She can be a harpy much as I love her."

"That is no way to talk of your sister. She at least knows her duty she has agreed to my plans for the Crown Prince of Mercia. I expect you to dine with me again tonight. I do realise you have duties due to the selection but by then the Den will be shut" with that Uther walked away

Arthur paused and watched his father disappear down the corridor. He knew that Morgana would not have agreed to the planned match, but he also knew his sister had her own ways of dealing with suitors. At least she had achieved her objectives. Turning he went to his sisters door and knocked.

"Good morning, I have just met father he tells me you have asked him about the passage so you can teach Merlin 'manners'" he grinned as he said it. "Well done, it seems I also owe you a couple of dresses for not telling you about Merlin sooner. Well it's worth every penny to get that passage open. Tell Gwen to get the seamstress to send me the bill. Only two mind" he paused and held out his hand "Come on let's take you to meet him and as we walk you can tell me what really happened."

They were soon in Arthur's chambers "I have told him you are visiting but he is nervous, he is also embarrassed as his new clothes have not arrived yet and he is still in the suit from the den."

"Don't worry I will make sure he gets them soon. Arthur you haven't told me much about him, how old is he, what family does he have? Tell me something so I don't upset him more." Morgana asked as she stopped her brother before they entered.

"He is nearly sixteen, although he doesn't know his naming day as such or so Gaius tells me. He has a mother but no one else other than a good friend. Other than that I don't know much myself as he had been too upset to talk much. I do know he can read and write." Arthur paused "He may open up to you, I think he is scared of me. I will have to leave you together soon as father wants me to supervise the selections rather than 'waste time' getting to know my omega" the Prince said bitterly. Lowering his voice he added "I hate how he treats omegas. I want to marry Merlin and show him how valued he is and all the King says is he will fix a match for me soon"

Morgana gave her brother a smile "Don't despair Arthur, for you to want that is good, Merlin will understand I am sure. As you are soul bonds you will have enough love to see you through. But I did tell you, you will have to fight for him and I don't think that fight is over yet. Now let me meet Merlin"

Arthur opened the door and Morgana saw Merlin sitting by the window gazing out. He jumped up as they entered and turned and blushed, trying to hide his body from the beautiful woman's gaze. The garments he had on were not what he would wish to wear, he wished he had his own clothes from home they would have at least covered him better, but he knew they had been burnt on arrival at Camelot.

Morgana looked at the painfully slender young man and smiled and held out her arms and hugged him "Hello Merlin, my new brother, I know we are going to be such good friends. Gwen has spoken fondly of you, she will be here soon I have sent her for honey cakes and a drink" Morgana turned to her brother "You didn't tell me what a handsome omega you have. Those eyes are to die for."

Merlin blushed even more "Nice to meet you Princess" he muttered quietly.

"You are to call me Morgana and I shall call you Merlin. Please don't be embarrassed by your clothing, your new things will be here soon. I will send to chase then up for you" she turned to her brother "Off you go and leave us to get to know one another"

Arthur grinned and walked up to Merlin and kissed his cheek. "Tell her to leave if she causes you trouble, George will get you anything you need. He will be in my rooms doing chores so just call him"

Merlin looked at Arthur who knew his omega would never bother the manservant. So Arthur turned to his sister "I have told George to make sure Merlin gets his lunch if I can't get back. And he is to rest this afternoon Gaius's orders" Looking back at Merlin "I am sorry I cannot stay but I have duties but we will send time together soon I promise" with that he reluctantly left.

Gwen walked in as Arthur left with a tray of drinks and honey cakes, she smiled at Merlin "Good morning Sire" then looking at Morgana she said "I saw the seamstress and told her you were here. I think she will be here soon"

Morgana smirked "Good, I want poor Merlin to have clothes fitting his station"

Merlin looked at the two women not sure what to say or do. Seeing his indecision Morgana smiled again "Sit down Merlin and let's get to know one another, and please relax neither of us will bite you!"

"Yes Princess" Merlin bowed his head slightly.

Morgana in a kind and gentle voice said "Morgana not Princess, unless of course you want me to call you Sire"

"B..but…" Merlin stammered

"Merlin you are the Crown Prince's Omega, which does give you some status, even if the King might not see it that way, everyone else will and you will do Arthur a disservice unless you realise it."

There was a knock on the door and the seamstress an older woman called Amy walked in. Seeing Morgana she ignored Merlin and curtsied and then spoke directly to the Princess "I have a set of clothes for the omega. More will follow later today your highness"

Morgana glared at the woman "How dare you refer to the Crown Prince's bond mate and the barer of the future Princes and Princess of the Kingdom in such a way. In future you will address him as Sire and to his face. I am sure my brother will wish to have words if he ever hears such disrespect."

The woman flustered and curtsied to Merlin "I am sorry Sire"

Merlin looked gobsmacked at the Princess. Amy went to hand Merlin the clothing but Morgana took them and looked at them. "What is this?" She asked disdainfully looking at the clothing not dissimilar to what he was already wearing.

"An adaption of the normal Omega garments your highness but in a better fabric"

"Take them back and make more suitable clothes. Omega Merlin is not a woman, make him male clothing, trousers in a nice fabric and a nice blue tunic the style the Prince wears and an surcoat and I want it here before I leave after lunch. And make sure he has several other sets of clothing by tomorrow. I want it all in a finer fabric than this" she thrust the clothes back into the stunned woman's hands. "And make sure he is sent suitable footwear as well. Or I will want to know why"

The poor woman left the room quicker than she had entered, leaving a shocked Merlin behind. "You need to assert your rights Merlin, you are no longer in your village, if you don't they will eat you up and make your life hell"

"But I thought as an omega I have no rights, I am a possession, the matriarch in the den said I was the lowest of the low and was here only to give my Alpha children. I should be seen and never heard" Merlin murmured.

"MERLIN! Please I never what to hear you say that again. Without us where would the alphas be? We are the only ones that can give them Alpha and omega children. What's more you are the Crown Prince's soul mate, whilst the King may not recognise it that makes you very special."

Merlin looked puzzled "But Prin…Morgana, my mother is a beta"

It was Morgana's turn to look surprised she hadn't heard of a beta giving birth to either alpha or omega children "And your father?"

Merlin blushed once more and lowered his head, when he spoke his voice could hardly be heard. "I don't know he left before he knew my mother was pregnant. I am a bastard"

Morgana and Gwen looked at one another before Morgana said "Merlin listen to me….does Arthur know?"

"He hasn't asked" Merlin said miserably "He will hate me won't he?"

"Oh Merlin, Arthur will never hate you no matter what. Look I will tell him for you if you like. It doesn't matter to me or Gwen and it really won't matter to Arthur, he is not his father. But never tell the King, if he asked just say you never knew your father, there are many children who lose their fathers. As to your mother I have never heard of such a thing before but perhaps that is why you are special, so rare" she paused and seeing that Merlin still looked ashamed added "Merlin you are very, very special, you do know that don't you?"

There was a knock on the door and George arrived with Merlin's lunch. He bowed to the Princess "Do you need me to collect your lunch your majesty?"

"Gwen will fetch ours George"

With that George placed the tray in front of Merlin. "The Court Physician says you are to eat everything. I will report to him later" Merlin looked at the manservant but kept his mouth shut, he had already had too much happen this morning and he really didn't care anymore. No matter what Morgana said he was after all only an omega and he had better get used to it.

George left the room not noticing Morgana following him and closing the door. Before he left Arthur's chambers Morgana called out to him "George I didn't expect you to treat Omega Merlin with such disrespect. Who told you that you could treat the Princes bond mate in such a fashion?" her voice was calm and polite.

George looked surprised but answered "I enquired the correct procedure from the Kings manservant my Lady. Did I do wrong?"

"Indeed you did, it seems that the servants need to be reminded that Omega Merlin will bear the future Princes and Princesses of the Kingdom. I suggest you ask my brother for how he wants his soul mate treated before making assumptions. You treat me with respect yet I am an omega, why not Merlin?"

"My lady you are Princess! The omega is a peasant, by the Kings decree that makes him .." before he said anymore a voice behind them spoke.

"That makes him what? I hope you can enlighten me" neither of the pair had seen Arthur enter. He had come to see Merlin for a brief visit and wanted to see how the omega and his sister were getting on. Arthur tone was neutral so George paled at his master's tone and he was unsure where he stood. "Well I am waiting" Arthur said roughly

"Sire Omega's unless Royal born are considered lower than any other citizen, I am just following the rules. I did check with Joseph, the Kings manservant as to protocols" George said watching his master's face carefully. "He told me your omega was to be kept in his place"

"Oh and just what is his place?" Arthur asked blandly "Perhaps you are to make sure he realises his low worth and that he is merely a broodmare is that it"


	12. Chapter 12

I had so many nice comments and likes it inspired me to post this chapter earlier than intended. Thank you so much

...

George might be efficient manservant but he failed totally to pick up on his master mood. Looking smug he replied "Yes Sire, I was told to make sure he followed the instructions given and was to expect no special treatment, nor was he to cause me extra work, after all I am YOUR manservant and he needs to know his station" George said primly feeling on stronger ground.

Arthur's expression changed and hardened and his voice became deadly, something even his knights would have been frightened of "Then you would do well to remember that, should you wish to keep the post, I will have my omega treated with respect and curtesy at all times. It is NOT Joseph's place to decide what I want in MY chambers!" Arthur's eyes became even more hard and unforgiving. "You WILL treat Merlin as you would me, he is my soul mate, at all times address him as Sire, and what's more I expect that YOU to ensure any other servants do the same." He paused to let what he said sink in "In public you may refer to him as Omega Merlin or the Crown Prince's Omega. If I hear otherwise you will be demoted to stable hand and spend time in the stocks or the cells do I make myself clear?"

A shaken George bowed and apologised "I am sorry Sire I meant no offence"

"Well you did offend!" Arthur snapped.

Morgana spoke "George is not entirely to blame Arthur, after all he has had little to do with omegas and he did ask for advice. I am sure he will not make the same mistake again."

"He had better not!" To say Arthur wasn't pleased would be a gross understatement. He turned to the poor trembling manservant "If you have further questions then either address them to myself or Princess Morgana, via Gwen and NOT Joseph. Do I make myself clear?" George quacked as Arthur spoke, he had seldom seen the Prince so angry.

Bowing as low as he could and keeping his eyes to the floor he whispered out an answer "Yes Sire"

Arthur nodded his dismissal and George scurried off. Morgana looked at her brother. "Some of that was your fault Arthur, you need to make things clear. I had to correct Amy, the seamstress, earlier. Oh and by the way I have sent her away to redo Merlin's clothing, she had made him something totally unsuitable." Putting her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him she said "Now before you go in to see Merlin I suggest you sit down and calm yourself I need to tell you something."

Arthur sat he knew if he went in now Merlin would get anxious, looking at his sister he gave a rueful smile "I messed up didn't I? It never occurred to me that Merlin would be treated with anything but curtesy. But why should they after all with father's attitude….. Now what it is you want to say?"

"While we were speaking to Merlin this morning it came out that his mother is a beta, did you know?" she told him

Arthur frowned "How is that possible?"

"I suggest you speak to Gaius as I have never heard of such a thing. Also he told us he had never known his father, that he is a bastard. It seems his father never knew his mother was pregnant when he left. He has no idea who he is. I have told him it makes no difference to us. But I also suggested that he shouldn't let Uther know, not that I expect him ever to speak to Merlin." She sighed "Arthur you need to talk to Merlin, show an interest in his background, he still feels he is worthless and you have to make him feel wanted and loved. You do love him don't you?"

"Of course I do, I realised that shorty after I found out we were soul mates, in fact I think I sort of knew before that." He admitted "I will speak to Merlin when Father lets me spend any length of time with him!" Arthur sighed "He is being very unreasonable. By the way you were right, the men had left the city this morning, so at least I won't have to kill them!" he hesitated. "Before we go in I want to ask your advice" Arthur looked uncomfortable, he wasn't good at dealing with feelings. "Merlin is only just approaching sixteen that's ten years younger than me, how do I become his friend? I want to be more than just his alpha"

Morgana smiled at her brother "That's easy, he is a very friendly person, just be yourself and let him know he is important to you, and not just as a mate. Give him time Arthur, I see some spirit there but he is frightened and unsure. He has been taken from his mother, friends and everything he is familiar with. It is going to take some getting used to " she stood up "Now come on and see him, save him from us women."

Arthur followed his sister and found Merlin trying to eat his meal, with Gwen encouraging him. He walked up and kissed Merlin's cheek in the now familiar greeting. Then sat by him "I can only stop for a short time as I have duties, but I will be here for your supper again" he told the omega.

Merlin looked up at Arthur through his fringe "Is that to make sure I eat?"

"No it isn't, it's because I want to spend time with you, you idiot!" he heard his sister snort "We need to get to know one another, after all we will have the rest of our lives together. I want to know all about you" he gave the youngster a smile then he added "But you do need to eat, you are far too[SS1] thin"

"Well you aren't" came the rejoinder, then Merlin blushed as he realised that yet again he had answered back.

"Are you calling me fat?" Arthur asked in an amused tone "I am your alpha you shouldn't talk to me like that" Arthur kept his tone light despite the words he used.

"Well if the cap fits" Merlin grinned "And if I'm an idiot you are a clotpole"

"Are you making up words?" The alpha asked smiling

"No, I just read more than you, I hear you spend most of your spare time hitting your knights, or killing defenceless animals, so you must be a cabbagehead"

Arthur was pleased to see a twinkle in Merlin's eyes "I can see you are going to be trouble. I'm not sure I should encourage you to spend time with my sister. Just remember when you come to the feast to make sure you don't cheek me in public, then you need to be a meek Omega, but in private I want you to be yourself and keep me on my toes"

Merlin noticed that both Morgana and Gwen were giggling at their exchange. He wondered if he had done wrong again, and his face dropped. Arthur realising why the omega was worried he reassured his mate "I don't mind in front of these two, but I don't want problems elsewhere, I'm afraid the King has no sense of humour for such things." The prince turned to Morgana "If you are going to be seeing more of Merlin could you explain about the feast, I know I will be kept busy elsewhere" Arthur made a point of hugging Merlin before standing up "I must go now but I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

Arthur went off to the den where the selections were going well, with many pairings having already been achieved. During the afternoon he managed to catch up with the first knight "Leon, have you seen Lancelot?"

"He is out with a patrol Sire, he should be back in three days"

"Ask him to report to me when he arrives back, once he has rested of course" Arthur was determined to sort out Merlin's guard as soon as he could. Once Arthur had finished for the day he headed to his chambers to see Merlin, before going to dine with his father. As Arthur entered he heard Georges voice, and deciding to see if his manservant had mended his ways he listened in before making his presence known.

"Sire I have your supper would you like it on the table or where you are" his voice held the same tone of politeness he used with Arthur.

Then Arthur heard Merlin reply "I will get up, I am not an invalid just doing as I am told by the physician. Please don't call me Sire, call me Merlin."

"I'm sorry Sire, but the Prince wants you to be addressed as befits your station" George pointed out politely.

This clearly wasn't the answer Merlin was after. "I'm a broodmare! What station, look when alpha isn't here please call me Merlin, I am not a Sire, I am a peasant"

Arthur walked in to save George and Merlin continuing "Merlin you are my omega, my soul, mate you are not a broodmare. I hate that term. Nor are you a peasant you are the Omega to the Crown Prince. And George is right, you are to be addressed as Sire. You are important to me and I insist" he looked at the manservant "I will be here for an hour, come back then to get me ready for dining with the King and then help Merlin retire to bed."

After George had left Arthur smiled at Merlin who had just got up from lying on the bed. "Your new clothing suits you better, are you happier"

"I feel less like a girl if that's what you mean, but is that right after all I am the girl in this relationship" The raven haired man said bitterly.

"You cannot change what you were born Merlin, but you are a boy not a girl. I realise you had no choice in what has happened to you, but I do want you to be happy. Did my sister tell you that you will be able to go to her garden soon?"

Merlin nodded "She also told me I have to go to a feast to celebrate my imprisonment"

"Please Merlin try not to think of it like that, as an omega you need to be kept safe the castle is full of alphas and many are unmated. But I promise you it will not always be like this. One day you will be able to move freely in the castle and even outside with a guard. I am not my father I do not believe omegas are only good for breeding." Arthur sat by Merlin and put his arm around him. "I really do want you to be happy"

"But I won't be able to go home will I? I will never be free again" the bitterness was still there "Alphas will still be able to do what they want to me."

"Not with you they won't, what those men did was wrong, you know I've punished them. Don't band us all together Merlin. I want to spend my life with you, not with you shut away, but as my partner, my lover and the mother of my children. I have no intention of taking a wife unless it is you. I have you and that's all I want" his hands went onto Merlin's waist and pulled him closer "Once your heat comes we will be as one" he kissed Merlin but this time not on the cheek but gently on his lips. Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes "Tell me you want the same"

"I wanted the choice!" Merlin said unhappily.

Arthur put his hand under Merlin's chin and lifted his face so they were looking at each other "You think I had a choice? The minute I smelt you in the den all choice was gone from me. We were made for each other, neither of us can alter that. I for one don't want to, my little hawk and in time I hope you feel the same."

* * *

[SS1]


	13. Chapter 13

After their conversation things seemed to go better between the two men, although Merlin still had issues around the control that alphas had over omegas. His experience on the journey was the biggest cause of that, as well as the fact that he remained homesick for his mother and friend Will. Arthur hoped that once the passageway was open and Merlin got to go outside it would help his mood.

By the following morning the steward arrived with some beta servants to move the wardrobe and expose the locked door to the passage. After it had been cleaned Morgana came up and took Merlin down to the garden. He was over the moon to get outside even if the garden was walled and he couldn't see far. It did have a tree for them to sit under. As Merlin got more settled he gradually began to accept his new life and made a close friendship with Morgana and Gwen.

But more than anything Merlin hated not telling Arthur his secrets, after all they were soul mates and he liked Arthur more than he would admit. It was eating him up. But Gaius checked on him daily and insisted that Merlin not tell Arthur of their relationship. Although Merlin himself didn't want to lie to the alpha, he also wanted to tell Arthur about his magic this earnt him a cuff round the ear from the physician "How could you even think of that! You would burn on the pyre, no Merlin Arthur mustn't know yet he isn't ready"

"When? When can I tell him?" Merlin pleaded

"Not while the King is alive, you just can't, Merlin you have to trust me, and your mother would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you" the old man told him. Gaius had already written to Hunith to tell her that Merlin was ow Omega to the Prince and promising to keep him safe and he intended to keep that promise.

Luckily for everyone Uther was too busy to send much time brooding over his son's omega. He continued to insist that Arthur dine with him each evening. He had no intention of allowing his son to get to fond of the male omega, he hadn't given up hope that he could separate them. But at least the selections were going well. Only one more day and it would be all over and it looked like all the omegas would be claimed again this year. And to his relief mostly by the courtiers and knights. Not surprising as most Alphas were within this group. The biggest surprise was to find that Lord Bell who was in his fifties had found his omega in a thirteen year old. The Lord was overjoyed which was more than could be said for his beta wife. Just as well that the omega had a couple of years before she would be released from the den, it would give everyone chance to adjust.

As the day of the feast arrived all the servants were kept busy. Morgana had told Merlin what was to happen and he was very nervous about the whole affair. All the newly matched omegas attended with their alphas, it was the last time they would officially be seen in public. After having a bath Merlin was dressed in a special outfit made for the occasion. It was a black pair of trousers with a blue velvet top, which Morgana said bought out the colour of his eyes. It was the finest clothes he had ever owned and felt soft on his skin, what's more his boots fitted him rather than the cast me downs he had used in the past, when he was lucky enough to have any. He was sat on the bed waiting for Arthur to fetch him. When Arthur arrived he was in Pendragon red and had his coronet on. It was the first time Merlin had seen his alpha in his full regalia and he couldn't help but stare. The gold crown made his hair shine even more than usual and the red suited him.

"Like what you see?" Arthur teased his omega, but at the same time gazing at the younger man and wishing his heat would come soon. "I have something for you" he took Merlin's left hand and placed a ring on Merlin's little finger "Once this is over I will get it resized for you. It was my mother's"

Merlin looked down at the gold ring on his finger it had the crest of the De Bois a falcon in flight carved into a stone set into it. "Rather apt my little hawk" Arthur lifted Merlin's hand and kissed the knuckles. "Do not let my father intimidate you, you will be by my side all evening. Come or we will be late."

The alphas were already in the great hall as Uther, his beta wife, Arthur and Morgana entered. Merlin had to wait with the rest of the omegas until the king called them in.

As well as the alphas who had just been united with their omegas, the feast was also attended by the most important nobles and their wives. The beta wives of the matched alphas were also forced to attend, even though many would rather not have the other woman flaunted so publically. Anyone who could not afford to keep the omegas in a separate room were permitted to use the omegas as servants and let them earn their living. In that case the beta wives had even more contact with the omegas. Something that often caused descent between the married couples.

As Uther and the others reached the high table Uther spoke before anyone could sit. "We are here today to celebrate a successful selection and hope that the coming years will see the number of Alphas will increase and the strength of our kingdom ensured. So I congratulate all of you today, and allow you to dine with your omegas before they enter the seclusion that their kind need to provide the future generations. To those newly matched alphas I would remind you of your duty to ensure that you impregnate your omegas and keep them with child until the end of their usefulness is reached. But we also remind you that your wives are to be held in higher esteem and not neglected as you settle into your new bonds. Bring in the omegas so they can be handed over to their new masters and leave behind all they once were. Also as a mark of the high esteem we hold him in, and in thanks for a successful collection Sir Leon has joined us at the high table"

As Uther spoke Arthur did his best to hide the distaste he was feeling. He held his sisters hand under the table. It never ceased to amaze him that his father could hold such views when he had claimed to love Arthur's mother so much. Also he was disgusted how his normally puritanical father was happy to talk of impregnating in mixed company.

As Uther finished talking everyone sat down as the doors opened and the omegas were escorted in by the matriarch and older omegas. Merlin was at the front and looked uncomfortable to be so exposed. Each omega looked for their Alpha and walked to their side. Behind and slightly to the left of each alpha was a small stool when the omegas were to sit. To show their new status their alphas could chose to give them either food or water f they wished but the omegas could not reach the tables for themselves. They would only be offered refreshments by the alpha and not the beta wives who would keep their backs to the omegas at all times. This was to help impress on them their new station.

Merlin walked to the small stool and sat down. It was set between Arthur and Morgana and back from Arthur, who immediately turned and smiled taking Merlin's hand and kissing it, in a blatant disregard for his father's rules. As Uther watched he frowned and said to Arthur "Is that your mother's ring it is wearing? That was intended for your wife not an omega"

Arthur held his father's gaze, "It was intended for who I loved, and as mother was an omega I hardly think she would have objected Sire. I would appreciate if you used Merlin's name and did not refer to him as 'it'"

This earnt him a glare but Uther made no further comment. Although Arthur was in no doubt that when they were alone he would here more. As the feast progressed Arthur turned frequently to Merlin and fed him the choicest pieces of food and let Merlin drink from his goblet. Thus making his position clear. Morgana watched from his side and smiled her approval. At the same time taking the opportunity to speak to Sir Leon at her side. She was finding herself enjoying his company. At the other side of Uther Queen Catrina shot dangers of disapproval at Arthur which he ignored totally. Uther stared to the front all evening, thus avoiding seeing his son fawn over the omega.

Morgana was glad she was sitting away from Uther and also that his attention was with Merlin, as she knew he would have detected the fact she was no longer taking her suppressants. But it would be at the feast the following night, when the unsuccessful Alphas attended that she was hoping to find her alpha. She knew the chances were slight but considered it her only opportunity. The feast was in full swing when in a cloud of smoke, a witch appeared, she immediately cast a spell and everyone in the room, with the exception of Merlin, found themselves unable to move. The witch was an older woman who to Merlin's eyes looked full of grief and sadness. As she spoke Merlin realised it was her son he had seen burn. She looked at the King and said:

"You killed my son, burnt him on the pyre because he saved others. You called him evil, but you are the evil one, you and your cursed family. So I demand and take justice, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, tonight your son shall die."

With that she took a dagger from within her clothing and threw it at Arthur. As soon as he saw the dagger leave the witches hand Merlin immediately slowed down time and he jumped forward, and pulled Arthur towards him. As they fell sideways he caught his leg in his stool and tumbled into Morgana pushing her against Leon.

As the witch realising she had failed she disappeared once more and a disembodied voice could be heard saying "I will be back your son will die Uther Pendragon"

Finding he could move once more Uther shouted for the guards to search for the sorcerer. But he knew in his heart they had no chance, she would be long gone. Turning to his son and Merlin who were now getting to their feet he asked in a shocked voice "Son are you injured?"

Arthur disentangled himself, "I am fine Sire, Merlin saved my life" he turned to find the dagger in the back of the chair where his heart would have been had Merlin not pulled him to one side.

Uther looked at the omega he so hated, and his expression changed. "Your quick thinking saved my son, I must reward you"

Merlin looked at the King then at Arthur "I need no reward your Majesty, Prince Arthur is my alpha I would give my life for him" he said meekly, just glad non one was questioning how he had moved when no one else could.

Arthur paled at the words "Don't you dare"

Then the three man heard Morgana laughing, turning round to look at her wondering what the Princess found so funny in the situation. "I have found my alpha!"

"What do you mean Morgana?" Uther demanded.

Morgana beamed her face showing her joy "Sir Leon tell me you felt it as well, we are a match I know we are"

Leon was looking at Morgana as if the sun was shining out of her "I did my omega"

Uther glanced at Gaius who was sat at a nearby table. The physician got up and walked to the side of his king, as Uther turned and asked in a low voice only the Physician could hear "How?"

"Sire, the Princess has been on suppressors so long they may have become ineffective on touch that is my only explanation" Gaius hoped the King accepted his explanation "No other omega has been on them so long before so there was no way of knowing this could happen"

Uther turned to the couple "Are you sure, there isn't a mistake?" He knew if it was all his plans for his daughter were as dust. As the court had heard the declaration he would have no option but to honour it. "Gaius check the bond match" he demanded

Gaius still had the stone with him and took it from his pocket and took the couples hands and waited. To everyone's surprise the stone went through the colours until it settled on red. "It is a true match Sire, it seems both your children have very strong matches"

The reward to Merlin forgotten as Uther tried to grasp that his plans to marry Morgana to the Prince of Mercia would no longer happen. He looked at Leon as if sizing him up, he was at least the first knight and the eldest son of a Lord.

"As the Princess is of Royal blood you will be expected to marry her if you wish to have her as your omega and take no other as your wife. Do you accept this?" He hoped against all hope the knight would say no. It was such a pity the man wasn't already married.

"It is more than acceptable your majesty, I would consider it an honour" Leon hadn't taken his eyes of the green eyed woman in front of him.

"We will discuss it in the morning, now the feast must continue, The knights not attending will search the castle and the town for the witch" Uther sat back down clearly shocked by the events of the evening, yet again they had been attacked by a sorcerer, and added to that how could his plans all have gone so wrong? If that stupid Omega hadn't pushed Morgana into the knight they would have never had discovered their match, if what Gaius said was true and the suppressors were no longer fully effective. At the same time he conveniently forgot that Merlin had saved the Prince from certain death. Uther was now even more determined to see the male omega dead. His wife leaned towards him and fed fuel to his anger

"If the boy hadn't pushed the Princess that would never have happened. He is nothing but trouble and so uncouth. Will they catch the witch my Lord?" she asked clearly unsettled by the events.

"I hope so my dear, but rest assured you will be safe." The King told his wife. "The woman was clearly deranged."

Catrina looked over where Arthur was talking to Merlin, clearly he was concerned for the safety of his omega. She continued her comments "That article is an embarrassment to the crown, can you not do anything about him, it is unnatural. A male omega!" The Queen had been looking forward to seeing Morgana moved from the court, so that all the attention would focus on her instead of the younger woman, and now it looked like she would be staying, and she blamed Merlin entirely.

Uther took his wife's hand "Give me time my dear, give me time. But first we must catch the witch. I cannot have that threat hanging over my son"

Arthur decided once more to do something he knew his father would not approve of but he felt it needed to be done, and as his father showed no signs of doing anything he stood and held up his glass "A toast to Princess Morgana and her true bond Sir Leon may their union bring them both happiness"

The newly discovered pair thanked Arthur and the feast soon got back on track and it was late before the King left with the Queen. As Uther stood he motioned to Morgana "Come we will escort you to your chambers. Sir Leon I will speak to you in the morning" As soon as he had left the rest of the room started to depart, until then they hadn't been able to as no one could leave before the King. Then the Matriarchs came and collected those omegas who were underage, to take back to the den and the rest left with the Alphas. Arthur rose and holding his hand out to Merlin, who took it Arthur then turned to Leon, "Congratulations again you Leon, but look after her or you will have me to answer to"

"I will Sire, I was beginning to think I would not find my omega, and to find her so close all the time. It doesn't seem possible" Leon admitted

"You deserve to be happy, to think that of all my first knights all but Gwaine now have omegas." Percy and Elyan had also found their bond mates in this selection. "Tomorrow we will arrange for them to have bigger rooms. In fact we could let their omegas use your room once you marry Morgana and move to her chambers." Arthur was thinking out loud.

Leon smiled "I believe Sire that Gwaine is content, he is too much of a flirt to want responsibilities and the thought of children would terrify him"

"You are probably right, now I must get Merlin back to our rooms"

Arthur walked away taking Merlin with him. The whole evening had been a trial to Merlin. Unused to so many people as the protocols of court, as well as the incident with the witch Arthur could see he was clearly exhausted. Getting back to their rooms Arthur went with Merlin to his room and helped the tired omega undress, not wanting George to do it. Merlin had a new bruise from where he fell

"Oh my omega. You must take more care of yourself"

"I saved your life, would you rather I let you be killed?" Merlin snapped, He was exhausted and just wanted to curl up and fall asleep.

"No but you should have shouted, I don't want you risking yourself for me" Arthur pulled the blankets round his omega. "Would that I could curl up with you and hug you. But I fear I couldn't resist you" he bent and kissed Merlin who was already asleep "Sleep well Little Hawk"


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Arthur had to face the wrath of his father yet again over breakfast. The King had already spoken to Gaius and in the end the physician had managed to convince Uther that it was only due to the length of time Morgana had been on suppressors and the fact that she had touched Leon that the match had been detected. Uther continued to insist that it was Merlin's fault, as he had caused the Princess to fall against Leon. And his wife agreed. For some reason she had taken a real dislike to Merlin. Arthur protested "That is hardly fair Sire, Merlin saved my life!"

"As he should have, it is the duty of any citizen of Camelot to do so. But now because of that the match with Prince Bayard is forfeit. Do you have any idea how inconvenient that is?" Uther was red in the face with anger.

"Sire Sir Leon is a good match, his father owns large stretches of Camelot on our western border. This marriage will strengthen our ties and Leon will be a good husband to Morgana. What's more we won't lose her, I am sure Leon will want to remain first knight." Arthur told his father. "They have a strong bond, Morgana will be happy, you yourself had such a bond surely you cannot begrudge Morgana her true partner? King Bayard will understand" Arthur had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Catrina watched her husband's face then she gave a smirk. She had been giving the matter so considerable thought overnight. Looking at her husband she said sweetly "Darling what about King Bayard's daughter Princess Bronwyn!"

Uther looked at his wife and smiled "I was thinking of Mithian of Nemeth but I am sure Bronwyn would like to be Queen. That was good thinking my dear."

"NO! I have no wish to marry" Arthur protested "I have my soul bond I wish no other!"

"That boy! Yet again he causes problems, he is an omega nothing more. You will keep him for a broodmare and nothing else and don't forget it. Don't try my patience Arthur or you will find you won't have him for even that. I've noticed how you moon after him. Keep it up and I will have him flogged, it has been many years since we had a flogging boy but perhaps it'd time to bring it back. Would you comply if it was him being punished in your place?"

Arthur was white with anger at the thought of Merlin being whipped for his misdemeanours but bit his tongue and walked out, to irate to stay longer. As he left the room he heard his stepmother say "That was a good idea. That boy will cause problems you see if he doesn't. Such a pity he was brought here in the first place."

Arthur couldn't work out why Catrina was so against Merlin. The woman had married Uther some four years previously, she was unable to have children when she was younger, due to a bone disease. When her first husband died she visited Uther and the couple married. Arthur was happy for his father at the beginning, but now found it difficult to understand her. He was beginning to think of her as a bitter woman and wondered if it was her lack of children that had made her so, or in his charitable moments whether her illness was painful and that had changed her. Gaius had always spoken of her as a gentle and loving woman before she had married Uther, but she seemed a long way from that now. What he did know was that he would have to be careful, he would never allow Merlin to be used as a whipping boy. He wasn't even sure if his omega would survive such treatment. No they would leave Camelot before he would allow that to happen.

Over the next few days arrangements were made for Morgana and Leon's marriage. As a Princess of Camelot the affair would be a grand one. Once more King Uther's double standards were clearly visible. His daughter might be an omega but her alpha was given no choice but to take her as his bride. Not that Leon would have it any other way. But that was as far as the different treatment was to go. Morgana would still be in seclusion. Although she would attend court functions as a Princess. The couple talked about their life together and Leon promised his bride to be that one day they would live on his father's estate, where she could be free to live the life she wanted. But until that day Morgana was happy to stay at Camelot and see her brother and live as she was used to, in her gilded cage, it was after all the only life she knew. Morgana also told Leon about her magic, she has spoken to Arthur and they decided that it would be wrong to keep secrets from him. Arthur was convinced the knight wouldn't mind and he was right.

Lancelot arrived back from Patrol and reported to Arthur as asked, as the Prince finished a training session. Arthur smiled at the knight and wished once more that he was an alpha so he could join the first knights and work with him. "Walk with me" he asked the beta.

Arthur walked to an area where they could talk privately "Lancelot I have an offer for you, but I want you to think about it and only take it if you feel happy as it will change your duties. You will not go on as many patrols and be more castle based" Arthur stopped and looked that the beta "I would like you to become the Head Beta Knight for the protection of my Omega. You would be responsible for his safety and answerable to me only rather than to the King. I would also like you to spend time with Omega Merlin, to befriend him, as a male omega he will have little contact with other men and I believe he will find that difficult. It is a promotion of sorts and if in the future you wanted to change back to your old duties you could. Think about it and let me know in the next few days"

Lancelot looked surprised at the offer "I had of course heard of your omega Sire. I have no need to wait I can give you my answer now. I had no idea you thought so highly of me and I would be honoured to take the post."

"Are you sure? The is no dishonour in refusing the post" Arthur told him

"Sire as I said it is an honour and I was also hoping not to do so many patrols" he looked embarrassed "There is a beta I would like to court. But with me away so much I haven't felt I had anything to offer her. It will not of course affect my duty Sire"

Arthur smiled it seemed his sister was right "Would that be my sister's maidservant?"

Lancelot blushed "It would sire that is if she will consider me"

"I have reason to believe she will Lancelot" Arthur chuckled "And thank you, we will discuss the post in full later, come up to my rooms later and I will introduce you to Omega Merlin" Arthur felt a weight lift of his shoulders, he had no doubt Lancelot would protect Merlin, with his last breath if necessary, he was a noble man in all but birth.

Morgana's wedding was as grand as Arthur suspected it would be and the couple were clearly very much taken with each other. For a week Merlin kept away from Morgana's chambers as the two got to know one another. Then after two days Morgana went into heat, it seemed finding her alpha had triggered her heat immediately and the two were locked away for the next ten days. The couple were over joyed as Gaius had told them it might be months before Morgana came into heat after so long. Meaning Merlin was kept away from the garden.

Arthur however took him our early one morning to the castle gardens before anyone else was up, hoping the King didn't get to hear of it. Merlin was pleased for the chance to get fresh air he had missed it. He was also missing Morgana's company but Gwen visited daily. Lance had also started his job and spent time each day with Merlin whist at the same time selecting the guards he needed and increasing Merlin's security to a level he was happy with. He had also asked Gwen to walk out with him and it was clear the couple were besotted with each other.

When Leon emerged from being with Morgana Arthur was informed by his father that he was to lead a patrol to some villages where there had been an upsurge in bandit activity. "You should be able to sort it out in a week and be back for King Bayard's visit in ten days. In fact make sure you do. Set out at first light and take your normal team with you, including Sir Leon."

This immediately made Arthur suspicious, his father never interfered with who he took with him. Hoping his father hadn't' already checked he said "I will have to leave Gwaine behind he had an injury in training. But otherwise there is no problems"

The minute Arthur left the room he went to see Gaius telling the older man "Can you back me if the King asks about Sir Gwaine I have said he was injured in training and needs to stay behind."

Gaius raised an eyebrow "Does Sir Gwaine know?"

"Not yet, I was hoping you could tell him as I need to keep away, I'm sorry Gaius but I don't want to leave Merlin without backup and Gwaine is the knight most likely to defy the King if needed." Arthur at least had the decency to look embarrassed "Merlin isn't likely to go into heat while I'm away is he, I will be gone for at least a week but probably ten days"

"I don't know Sire, but I suspect his heat will be delayed due to his condition, he is young yet. I will keep a close eye on him don't worry" Gaius was pleased with how caring the alpha Prime was being with Merlin. "If necessary I can treat him with herbs"

As soon as the prince had left the room Gaius left to go to the knight's quarters. They should all just be arriving there as it was their meal time. Walking in he saw the knight he wanted "Sir Gwaine can I speak to you please I need to check your wound"

Gwaine frowned but said nothing, he knew the physician didn't make mistakes as to who he needed to see. Walking into Gwaine's room and closing the door Gaius motioned the knight to sit. "The Prince asked me to come to see your chest wound Sir Gwaine" he winked at the knight. Then lowering his voice he said "The King has ordered a patrol and the Prince wants you to stay behind, it seems Uther ordered all the knights close to Arthur to go. You are to keep an eye on omega Merlin"

Gwaine looked surprised "I wouldn't think the Princess would trust me with his omega!"

Gaius shook his head "He trusts you all, but he feels you would be the one least likely to be intimidated by the King. Arthur said you must be discrete and liaise with Lancelot." Speaking louder he said "Now let me tape your broken rib my boy"

By the time Gaius was finished Gwaine was strapped up and complaining how stiff it made him "Good you won't forget your injury then will you, and no drinking while the Prince is gone. Make sure you visit me daily, no more house visits I am too old to chase you about"

Gwaine told the others what was happening so no one let the cat out of the bag. Leon was not happy about the patrol, it seemed his recent marriage would not allow him more time with his bride. But at least he didn't have to worry about being away and her going into heat while he was gone. Percival and Elyan's omegas were still in the den and not due to join them for at least a year so they had no concerns. Arthur was livid he had spent the evening and half the night talking to Merlin and then this morning he had spoken to both Morgana and Lance. He was worried sick his father had something planned other than his marriage to Bayard's daughter. After gaining promises from all concerned they would watch Merlin carefully he had no choice but to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for all the comments, followers and favourites. They are my bread and butter and keep my fingers typing

/

The night before Arthur left for the patrol Arthur spent as much time as he could with Merlin, over supper he told the omega he would be away but that everyone would look after him. "Your new Beta Knight Lancelot will visit as will an alpha knight Sir Gwaine, you can trust him completely. I have asked him to see you." Seeing his omegas frightened look he added "Sir Gwaine is not like those other alphas he will not hurt you or touch you, he is one of my first knights and also a friend. He will only visit with Lancelot"

This seemed to ease Merlin's fears. After supper Arthur helped Merlin undress and after getting into his own sleeping clothes the Prince joined Merlin on the bed, Merlin under the covers Arthur on top. But the Alpha curled round Merlin and hugged him as they talked, Arthur told Merlin somethings from his childhood with Morgana and in return Merlin opened out about his time at Ealdor and his friendship with Will. Once Merlin had fallen asleep Arthur carefully got up and kissing Merlin gently on the forehead went to his own bed.

The next morning Arthur ate his breakfast with Merlin before heading out. Arthur set a punishing pace and in the end Leon had to speak to him or the horses would have been worn out. The next couple of days were hell for everyone, no one could remember Arthur being in such a foul mood. The bandits, when they did catch up with them, paid the price and at least the fighting took some of Arthur's anger away. They headed back to Camelot it looked like they would be back within eight days instead of ten.

Merlin wasn't sure what he felt about Arthur being away. He had was growing fond of his alpha and the pull he felt was certainly strong. But at the same time he was frightened of the future and also of the King. At least with Arthur gone he could do small amounts of magic without the risk of being caught. Since Arthur had spoken to George the manservant always knocked before entering his rooms. Merlin knew from past experience that he got ill if he didn't used his magic daily. That was one of the reasons he wanted to tell Arthur. After all when he had his heat they would be together for ten days. Although Gaius had promised to help him he wasn't sure how that would work.

The King simply terrified Merlin and he knew the man hated him. Lance tried to reassure him and they had soon become fast friends which helped. At first Merlin wasn't sure of the Alpha Knight Gwaine, who made a short visit once a day with Lancelot. He knew Arthur had asked him to visit, and the man was pleasant and friendly but his smell was wrong, he wasn't Arthur. At the same time he did make Merlin laugh and he was strong and loyal to Arthur and teased Merlin.

Gaius kept his promise and checked Merlin and now Morgana was no longer on heat the two omegas spent time together in the garden. Although as the year was getting older it could be cold out. On the fifth day of Arthur's absence Merlin and Morgana were in the garden walking round to get some exercise. By now Morgana knew she was not with child. She was disappointed but Gaius had told her it might take a couple of heats and was to be expected. Merlin told Morgana he was frightened about having children "I am a male I don't know how it will work. I asked Gaius and he said not to worry but I do"

"Merlin you are not the first male omega so it must work out somehow, and I know you will be a wonderful mother. I hope we can have children at the same time that would be fun" Morgana smiled at Merlin "I know Arthur will be a better father than Uther was"

Merlin gave a small smile "I am also worried about my heat, my mother told me what would happen and it worries me a bit. I mean I am not like you down there. What if my Alpha finds he wants a woman and not a man? I am very thin and not beautiful like you."

"Merlin my brother already loves you he won't change his mind, remember you are soul bond, no one I have ever heard of has had a bond so strong. You have already changed my brother, given him strength to stand up to the King more. Although he has supported me against our father for years. He is a good man" Morgana hugged the other omega "Whatever you are worrying about, Arthur won't hold it against you. I know you are not telling me everything Merlin, but you can trust me you know" she shivered "I'm going in Merlin it's getting cold come on"

Merlin went in and along the corridor to his room. There he led trying to calm his nerves but he couldn't eat the food George had fetched him. But the manservant lit the fire and tried his best to cheer the omega up. Over the past few weeks he had come to like the omega and his gentle ways, even his snarky comments, which were never hurtful. He realised how Merlin was missing the Prince. "Your alpha will be back soon Sire, then you will be happier" Merlin nodded as he went to the window to look out. "Go to bed Sire you will be warmer" George encouraged. Nothing Merlin said would get George to call him Merlin and he had given up.

"No I will look at the stars for a time. You go I am alright" Merlin found comfort in looking at the stars and imagining his mother doing the same. After George left Merlin gazed out wondering whether Arthur was missing him or if he had even thought of him at all. He tried to believe what Morgana had told him and had almost told her his secret but Gaius's warnings stopped him. As he stood up to go to the bed he sensed something behind him, before he could turn he felt a blow to the head and no more.

A figure dressed all in black had come through from Arthur's chambers and hit Merlin before catching him and wrapping him in a blanket and tying a rope around the bundle. Then opening the window lowered Merlin out and down to a waiting figure before tying another rope to the bed and climbing down himself. Within minutes they were at a small side door and before they got on the waiting horses one of the men moved the blanket away from Merlin's face "Don't want him suffocating" he then moved to Merlin's feet and slipped an metal band round his ankle.

The other man laughed "You don't really think he has magic do you?"

"Put it this way I was given it to use just in case, he is a male omega and no one seems sure. I'm not taking the chance I have plans for him" with that the tied Merlin over the back of a horse then mounted up and they were gone.

It was several hours later, when the guard did his check, that Merlin's disappearance was noticed. It wouldn't have been until the morning but Gwaine and Lance had decided whilst Arthur was away Merlin would be checked twice during the night to make sure he was alright and not sitting awake worrying. The alarm bells were rung and within minutes Lancelot and Gwaine were on the scene. Gwaine ordered the city gates to keep a close eye for anyone trying to leave the city and a search was started.

Shortly afterwards the King also arrived on the scene and suggested that Merlin had just run away, using the rope still attached to the bed from where the kidnapper had left it. Despite Gwaine's protests to the contrary the King called off the search and stopped the warning bells "If the boy has seen sense and run home to his mother let him go" was his command.

But Lance, Gwaine, and the guards all of whom were fond of the omega, took it upon themselves to continue the search. They found one of the small city gates had been left unlocked and hoof prints outside showing three horses. With this evidence Gwaine took some knights to follow the trail. The Prince was respected to such a degree that Gwaine had no trouble finding men willing to go with him, without bothering the King further. A rider was sent with a string of horses to try to find the Prince and give him the news.

Still unaware of what had happened Arthur and his men camped for the night but were getting closer to home. In the morning Arthur changed course "If we cut through the Valley of the Kings we will be back all the sooner.

Leon looked at the Prince "Are you sure Sire, it might take longer of we run into trouble"

Arthur ignored the knight and continued on the new route. Luck clearly favoured the brave as they went through with no trouble. As they exited they saw a knight from Camelot who had set up camp and was clearly waiting for them. He stood up as he saw the Prince. Arthur thought he looked very nervous and got off his horse "I presume you have been sent to wait here for us"

"Yes Sire, I was told to stay here so I would catch you either route. Sir Gwaine sent me with a string of horses. Sire your Omega was taken from Camelot in the middle of last night. Sir Gwaine and some of the knights set off after him"

Arthur paled "Who took him?" he demanded "tell me all that happened"

The knight told what he knew. "The King thought your omega had run away but Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot investigated further and found tracks they are following them as we speak. They will leave a trail from the oak tree crossroads for you."

Arthur, Leon, Elyan and Percival changed their saddles onto the fresh horses, no one speaking as they worked. As they mounted the Prince ordered the rest of the men "Follow us as you can men" with that they set off at as fast a pace as they dared.

They reached the Oak tree crossroads in two hours and followed the signs, by now Arthur was blaming himself for leaving his omega. He couldn't believe there were not more patrols out looking, and that his father believed that Merlin had run away. But he did his best to control his thoughts and concentrate on the matter at hand. Riding through the woods at speed needed concentration, or either the horses or riders would be injured. All he wanted was to hold his omega in his arms, after that he would deal with everything else. He knew Merlin was alive, although theirs wasn't a full bond yet it was such a part of him he was sure he would have known if Merlin had died.

When Merlin began to come to, he could hear voices in the background. But he couldn't remember what had happened, but his head hurt and he felt dizzy, he was also tied up. As he opened his eyes and carefully looked around he realised he was in a cave. From the opening he could see it was now morning, the sun was coming up. Seeing two men talking he recognised one and his heart sank this couldn't be good. Reaching for his magic he found it wasn't there and he felt hollow and cold. He started to shiver, His movements attracted attention and the men come over to him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello our little omega is awake at last" A grubby hand cupped Merlin's face "Remember me? Of course you do, well we are going to get acquainted and this time no one will save you" squeezing Merlin's face and twisting it so he could inspect Merlin's neck, the man smirked "I see you haven't been fully bonded yet no bite to your neck, and I bet the prince was to honourable to have a taste as well….. well has he?"

Merlin looked up he knew he should say something, but he felt so drained of energy he couldn't. He looked down as the alpha let go of his face and it was then he saw the iron shackle round his ankle. Now he understood why he was feeling as he was, he had been cut off from his magic. There was nothing he could do to save himself.

The alpha grabbed Merlin and pulled him to his feet and cut the ropes tying his hands. "Fun later little one but first you can make yourself useful. There is a rabbit get and make us a meal. No knives we've already skinned it."

In the doorway to the cave was a small fire and a pot, saying nothing Merlin looked around and saw a stream nearby and walked to get some water then he placed the rabbit in the pot and reached into a bag to get some other things to put in the stew. At least he knew what he was doing, being brought up in a small village he had learned to cook. Once the meal was ready he was pushed to one side as the men dished up the meal leaving nothing but some juices for him, as he was preparing the meal and right up until they started to eat he looked around for an escape route. Merlin was shaking with nerves, these were two alphas and it was clear this wasn't going to turn out well for him. He recognised both of them as two of the men who had attacked him on the journey from his village.

Realising if he didn't run soon he would lose his chance Merlin picked up the pot and took it down to the water as if to wash it up. As he got there he dropped the pot and ran into the trees. He had only got a few yards when he was grabbed, giving a scream he was dragged back to the cave and thrown onto the hard floor.

"Now you were doing so well and you went and spoiled it." Sir Bartholomew leered at the frightened omega "Your prince beat us and had us removed from Camelot, just for touching you. I wonder what he would think if he knew we had you now. The other two took it like the cowards they are, but me and my friend here, we would rather fight back. He took something from us we take something from him, isn't that right Geoffrey?"

The other man grunted his face full of lust and Merlin moved as far away as he could as the two alphas got closer and closer.

"I get your arse first and Geoffrey here will have second dibs, but first let's have a look at you, see what's so special about a male omega" he reached out and grabbed Merlin's sleeping shirt and pushed Merlin towards his accomplice who held him.

The he took his knife and slit the material ripping it off and exposing Merlin's chest. This action seemed to waken something in Merlin who started to struggle and glared at the man "Get you filthy hands off me, Prince Arthur will kill you for this"

Bartholomew drew back his hand a backhanded Merlin across the face causing his head to swim once more. Then Bartholomew looked at Merlin "I did the egg on the back of his head how did he get the other one?"

"Hit the wall in the way down" came the reply

"That's why he doesn't realise he needs to do as he's told" Bartholomew smirked "Knocked what sense he had out" As he walked closer to Merlin he growled to his friend "Remember don't bond with him, leave his neck unbitten Cenred is paying us good money, he doesn't care if he's a bit beaten about and if we have a taste but he want to bond him. Something about taking Pendragons soul mate from him"

With that he leaned forward and grabbed Merlin and kissed him "Good lips I can think of another use later" Merlin struggled "You know boy even without this you are worth it, we have been paid once already" he got a bag of gold coins out of his pocket and showed Merlin "At this rate you are worth your weight in gold. Now let's see what else you are hiding." He then set about ripping off the omegas sleep trousers.

As Merlin struggled the two men grabbed and fondled him Geoffrey sank his teeth into Merlin's shoulder as he held him as Bartholomew pinched and scratched his chest and nipples before fondling his nether regions, he laughed as Merlin whimpered in distress "Such a little set, but them I don't suppose you need um do you, being an omega." He stepped back and undid the laces of his own trousers exposing his engorged penis. Merlin paled and struggled even more. "What up boy not seen a proper man yet, that Prince of yours has been a good boy hasn't he. I bet you're a virgin, you ever had it in the mouth? I bet you haven't. We are going to show you what real men can do. You can scream all you like no one knows this cave is here." He grabbed Merlin and threw him onto the floor as Geoffrey held his shoulders to stop him getting away. Merlin felt the weight of the knight on his back as he was turned over. The he felt fingers grabbing his buttocks. The weight lifted and then Bartholomew laughed "Look at these cheeks like peaches I wonder what they taste like." With that he bit Merlin making him buck up in pain. At the same time Geoffrey let go of his shoulders and forced his head back until he could see what the other man intended to do. He two had undo his trousers and was exposed. Then Merlin felt something pod at his anus as the weight settled back. He felt deep within himself knowing if he couldn't access his magic all would be lost. He felt a surge of magic and felt a burning at his ankle as his magic came to his rescue. Then he knew no more.

Gwaine, Lancelot and the other knights rode as fast as they could following the tracks. Both men were feeling angry with themselves for allowing Merlin to be taken, they had let their Prince and his omega down. As they headed deeper into the woods, traveling by torch light and having to follow tracks they knew they couldn't stop. By morning they were getting close to a rocky outcrop. "Where the hell are they heading?" Gwaine growled. "These nothing much up this way"

Lancelot looked round "I think there are some caves up ahead. Perhaps they intend to hole up for a while before heading on. Cenred's Kingdom is four days ride away. Didn't Merlin come from near there?"

Gwaine nodded "Yeh Ealdor, it was Cenred's once" Gwaine held up his hand "Quiet" he told everyone "Did anyone hear that?" there had been a faint scream in the distance.

The men kicked their horses into a gallop and headed towards the sound. When they could see the cave entrance up ahead Gwaine signalled a halt. Looking at the men he sent several to find the kidnappers horses, they didn't want them getting away. The he and Lancelot moved ahead. They had lost Merlin and they would get him back or avenge him. They knew they were following three horses so in all probability they were looking at two enemies. Scanning the area there was no sign of more men waiting, they then heard another scream this time longer and nearer. Jumping of their horses they rushed to the cave entrance swords drawn. Creeping in they could hear a voice "…..peaches I wonder what they taste like"

Then they heard a scream and they ran towards the inner part of the cave, as they turned the corner they saw two men being flung away and hitting the cave walls with some force. Looking at each other they knew they were thinking the same thing…. Magic. There on the floor of the cave was a still and silent figure led spread-eagled on his back and naked. Lancelot ran to check the figures while Gwaine stepped toward the figure taking of his cloak as he did so. Kneeling down he could see it was Merlin and it was very clear to him what had been happening.

"Dead both of them, broken necks, and it just happened" the beta knight said.

Gwaine had covered Merlin, after checking he was alive He stood up and walked towards both corpses using his sword he drove it into both men "They are now, we just killed them!" He looked at Lancelot "You won't say otherwise?"

The knight shook his head "No, they deserved it, no one will hear otherwise from me. Merlin is my friend and there is no way he's evil"

Kneeling back at Merlin's side with Lancelot he lifted the cape. "The bastards, thank goodness he's alive, we need to clean him up. Get one of the men to get some hot water going. No one but us two see him." He paused "Merlin must never know he killed them, he is far to gentle a soul"

"I agree, it is between the two of us" Lancelot went out and told the men they had found Merlin and the men involved where dead.

"Two of you ride off, one to inform Gaius he will have a patient and another to the Prince and bring him here" then Lancelot went into the cave with his saddlebags with his small medical kit.

The two men gently lifted Merlin into one of the capes to get him off the dirt floor, then started to clean him as gently as they could. Lancelot looked at Gwaine "I don't think he has been raped we got here in time"

Gwaine scowled "Just in time, looking at those two" he had seen the men's trousers undone and their genitals exposed had feared the worse.

They heard a horse gallop up and footsteps run into the cave, clearly the prince was closer than they thought. Gwaine immediately moved away. He was an Alpha and the Prince would be in no fit state to allow any alpha near his omega. Even before they saw the Prince they could smell his pheromones. The moment Arthur saw Merlin he let out a howl and fell beside him and carefully gathered the fragile form into his arms, tears running down his face.

"He is alive Sire and has not been…used. He was unconscious when we found him" Lancelot explained. "We need to get him back to Gaius. His injuries seem to be small but he is clearly in shock"

After a time Arthur looked around and saw the two bodies. Gwaine spoke "They are dead Sire"

Arthur face was as savage as either men had ever seen it. He stood up and went to the bodies "Bartholomew and Geoffrey, It is my fault I should have killed them." He looked at Gwaine even through the fog effecting his brain he could see an anomaly "Their necks are broken what happened here?"


	17. Chapter 17

Gwaine looked at Lancelot, an unspoken decision was made, and somewhat reluctantly the knight said "As we entered the cave they were flying through the air. They died instantly, we felt Merlin if your omega had killed them, it was best he didn't realise, so added the other wounds.

As the words sunk in Arthur looked from his omega to the knights "Magic?" was all he said.

Lancelot answered his time "We saw no other reason Sire. But Omega Merlin is a kind and gentle soul, if he has magic…"

Before he finished speaking Arthur interrupted "I don't care if he has magic, I am not my father." He stared at the knights "Merlin is my soul mate I know he is not evil, will you keep silent? The King would kill him"

Without hesitation the two men agreed they would, relieved that their prince felt that way. Both men had travelled and had a different attitude to many Camelot citizens. Arthur drew his sword and turning to the bodies he hacked at them until Gwaine stopped him.

"Sire Merlin needs you" he said gently "They can't feel it now"

"No but no one will look close enough to see how they died" Arthur explained, with that the bloody and distressed Arthur crumpled down by his omega and very gently took of his own cape and wrapped Merlin up in it, not wanting anything other than his things touching the omega. Lifting Merlin and holding him to his chest Arthur walked out of the cave. He reluctantly gave Merlin to Percival before getting on this horse and taking his omega once more into his arms. Without speaking he started to ride back towards Camelot as fast as he safely could. Leon went to go into the cave but Gwaine stopped him.

"It was Bartholomew and Geffrey. Leave them for the wolves, after Arthur finished hacking their bodies there's not enough left in one piece to bury and the bastards don't deserve it." He took the purse of money out of his pocket and showed it to the first knight "I found that on one of them, Arthur doesn't know yet"

Leon looked at the purse and took it. "This is bad"

"I know, come on, he needs us, they both do" the group rode off and caught up with the Prince and his precious cargo.

As they rode into Camelot two hours later, it was a sombre group that watched their Prince dismount with his charge. The Prince went up the stairs and into the Physicians chambers not speaking to anyone. Carefully placing Merlin on the cot that the physician had already prepared. Arthur sat beside the cot, it was clear he wasn't going to move. Gaius carefully unwrapped Merlin and started to work on his wounds. Lancelot and Gwaine stood guard outside the door and the other knights hung around the corridor. Leon looked at the others

"I will give a report to the King. Don't let anyone in unless you check with the Prince first" With that the first knight went to the throne room, he knew by now the king would know of their return and had half expected him to have met them at the courtyard, but was glad he hadn't with the mood the Prince was in. The King called him in and Leon stood in front of the seated monarch.

"Sire the Prince is with his omega in the physicians chambers. I have come to give to a report of the patrol and rescue"

"I expected the report from the Prince, it is his duty" Uther said "But I suppose you will do" he said disdainfully not hiding his disgust.

Leon held back his disgust that the King had even expected Arthur to leave his omega at such a time. "The patrol went well Sire. We killed all the bandits and left the area safe. No injuries were sustained by the knights. There were fifteen bandits, some already known to us" he paused "On our way back we were met by a knight who informed us of Omega Merlin's kidnap. We rode to meet the search team, by the time we arrived both kidnappers were dead. They were identified as Bartholomew and Geoffrey. They were killed by Sir Gwaine and Lancelot during the rescue. I am uncertain yet of the Omegas injuries but he was unconscious."

'"Was he deflowered?" Uther asked bluntly "I cannot have the Prince lumbered with soiled goods"

"I understand not, Sire. The rescue was in time to stop that happening" Leon held his temper and hoped that this father-in-law was more compassionate when he spoke to the prince.

"Tell both the Prince and Gaius I expect a full report soon. Oh and Sir Leon inform Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot that their actions, and that of the other knights involved, in leaving the citadel against my express orders has been noted. And I will not tolerate such blatant disregard for orders again" Uther said harshly.

"Sire, without them Omega Merlin would have been dead or worse!" Leon couldn't help but say.

"He is an Omega nothing more. The absence of that many knights, while we had two patrols out, left the citadel poorly covered. You should realise that. I hope as first knight you understand the need to prioritise men and resources under your command! Sometimes hard decisions have to be made. After all the disappearance may have been part of a larger attack" Uther conveniently forgotten he claimed Merlin had run away. "That will be all"

Leon left the throne room and went to see his wife, before going back to the physician's chambers. Morgana and Gwen were relieved that Merlin had been found but distressed at the circumstances. Gwen left to see if Gaius needed help and Morgana insisted Leon take her as well. "I'm sorry Morgana you must stay here, the King is already unhappy and it will not help if you are seen out in the castle. I promise I will let you know when he is back in his room"

"The King is unhappy that Merlin is back! the man is a brute! He tried to stop the search party did you know that!" Morgana shouted.

"I do, all the more reason to be careful, Merlin and your brother will need you in the coming days." Leon said in the hope his wife would see sense. Which luckily she did.

Gaius didn't even try to get Arthur to leave, he knew there would be no point. The alpha was just too concerned for his omega. He could also help in a way no one else could "Sire I need you to control your anger and try to let just positive pheromones reach Merlin. He may be unconscious but he will feel your love and support, if you can give it to him. If he picks up your anger he may feel it is directed at him"

Arthur immediately calmed and tried to block out all his anger as he carded his hands through the omegas hair. He stopped as he felt dried blood and a large bump. "Merlin has been hit on the back of his head"

"I suspect from when they took him Sire. Hold his hand instead." The physician started to check Merlin for injuries cleaning and applying salve to the wounds as he went. Mostly scratches and bruising including a large bruise on Merlin's forehead, he also found a nasty bite of Merlin's shoulder and had to stitch one small area. He looked up at Arthur as he reached Merlin's ankle where there was a circumfensail burn. Immediately Gaius knew what had caused it. Merlin had clearly had a suppression cuff on and had somehow used his magic to remove it, there could be no other explanation. Clearly his great nephew was more powerful than he had thought. Quickly cleaning the area he applied salve and a bandage.

Arthur hadn't noticed that injury before, but had a good idea what had caused it, neither of the knights had mentioned removing a suppression cuff nor did they have the equipment with them to do so.

"It looks like he was shackled Sire, and rubbed the skin away" Gaius lied as he cleaned the wound

"Don't lie to me Gaius it looked like a burn to me." He studied the physician. "You knew he had magic before didn't you? Arthur demanded "Did you not think to tell me? He is my soul mate, surely you knew I wouldn't tell my father"

Gaius looked at the Prince but before he could speak Arthur continued "Are you keeping any other secrets Gaius? Just were do your loyalties lay?"

"Sire I realised he might have magic when he arrived, a male omega is very rare, but I also realised that Merlin is my Kin. I have one niece and sixteen years ago she had a son, we lost touch. I couldn't risk betraying him!"

Arthur looked at amazement at the old man "He is your kin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to attract any more attention to him, Sire if your father the king found out he may have killed him. During the great purge a great many sorcerers escaped. I myself helped as many as I could. I believe Merlin's father was one such escapee."

Arthur was stunned beyond belief. Gaius looked at the Prince "Sire can we resume this later I need to treat Merlin." Without waiting for an answer he asked "Can you turn him over Sire I need to check his back"

Arthur very gently lifted Merlin and lay him on his front it was then that they both saw the bite on his buttock as well as a myriad of scratches. Gaius very carefully checked Merlin's private area and let out a sign of relief "He has not been raped Sire, no penetration of any sort has taken place"

Arthur was still amazed at what Gaius had told him, but relief was his main emotion when his belief was confirmed. Even though he knew in his heart, that had such a thing occurred, he would still have wanted Merlin as his omega. After all it wouldn't have been his fault.

"Will he be alright?" he demanded fighting back his emotions

"I believe so Sire, I believe he is still unconscious due to the energy he spent when he used his magic" At that moment here was a knock on the door. And Gwaine's voice said "Gwen is here Sire do you need her help?"

The Physician answered "Gwen can you go and get Omega Merlin's sleeping clothes? As soft as he has."

Within moments Gwen was back and helped the two men get Merlin into the clothes. Then Gaius told the Prince "He can if you wish go back to his rooms now Sire. He will need to be kept warm and have someone with him at all times. I have given him a painkiller and something to help his stiffness. I will of course check him regularly and will come if called"

Arthur looked at Gaius his eyes full of worry "When will he wake up?"

Gaius looked at the boy he had always considered like a son to him "Arthur, Merlin has had two bumps to the head, I don't expect he was hardly fed or given anything to drink in the time they had him. Not only that but the shock to him emotionally, especially after all he has been through and being taken from somewhere he felt safe, will all have placed a heavy toll on him as well as the other matter. I hope he will recover soon but his relationship with you will play a big part in that recovery. He may well not wake up until his body tells him it's safe to" the older man out a hand on the Princes shoulder "I will get Gwen to make sure his room is warm and ready then get him taken up there. Then you need to see your father and rest. We can speak later"

Arthur nodded "Tell Gwen my room and bed. He might feel safer there, and I have no intention of letting him out of my sight. When it is ready I will carry him, no one else will touch him"

This earnt him a smile from the Physician "Just don't anger the King Sire. Make sure you see him before he demands it"

Gwen came back later and reported everything was ready, as ordered, so Arthur very gently wrapped Merlin in a blanket and picked him up bridal style and carried the raven haired teenager to his chambers not caring who saw him.

Once in his chambers he sat holding Merlin for a time, just hugging him into his chest and trying to project safety and love. It wasn't long before Morgana and her husband arrived via the passageway. Arthur put Merlin into his bed and covered him before turning to his sister who had thrown herself into his arms.

"Oh Arthur I am so relieved" she cried. Then she saw the blood all over his clothes "Are you hurt?" she demanded

Arthur looked down seeing the mess he was in for the first time "No the blood comes from the scum that took Merlin" he started to remember what happened then pulling himself together he continued "Gaius said we must keep calm. I don't want to leave him, but I must report to the King when I get back I have something to tell you" he looked at Leon "Will you stay here with Morgana until I get back?"

"I will Sire, I have reported to the King but he wants to see you as soon as possible. I warn you he is not happy" taking Arthur's arm he moved away from the bed, then lowering his voice he told Arthur what had been said then getting the purse from his pocket he handed it to Arthur "I was given this by Sir Gwaine, he found it on Bartholomew"

Arthur took the purse and looked at it in disbelief "He wouldn't go that far!" his anger coming off of him in waves.

"Arthur it may not have come from him, take care, and you might want to change before you see the King" came the advice.

Arthur pulled away and ignoring what his brother-in-law said as he walked out of the room and stormed down the corridors, everyone he met took one look at him and kept well away. The Prince walked to the council chambers and slammed the door back. The full council was in session but Arthur ignored them. He walked to this father and slammed the purse down on front of him.

The King looked down at it then at his son's blood stained clothing and savage countenance and for the first time realised that his son was now a grown man, and stronger than him, and if he wasn't careful he would come of worse in what was to follow, especially if the omega was dying. "Leave us" he ordered the council.

Nothing was said until the room was cleared then Arthur look daggers at his father and demanded "Do you know where this was found?"

"I do not, now what do you think you are doing barging in here like this?" The King looked back keeping his voice and face as calm as he could. "You could have at least changed before interrupting the council. Is any of that blood yours?"

Continuing as if his father hadn't spoken Arthur said "It was found on Bartholomew's body after he was killed. He and Geoffrey kidnapped my omega, he has been hurt and they were in the process of going further when my knights caught up with them." Arthur glared at his father his nostrils flaring.

"From the look of you I take it they are dead? And that is their blood?"

"They are dead and if they hadn't been I would have killed them very slowly. Luckily Gwaine and Lancelot reached them just in time before they…." The memory of what he had found made Arthur pause

"If the boy has been used you must give him up. It cannot be seen that you have soiled goods." The King sneered not realising just how far Arthur had been pushed already.

At that comment Arthur struggled not to draw his sword and plunge it into his father. "Merlin was not deflowered, had he been I would have still honoured him, it would not have been his fault. Nothing will ever cause me to give up Merlin!" The Prince's anger had not abated, gesturing at the purse he had put down earlier he continued "That is a purse of Camelot gold, you know as well as I do red leather purses come direct from the vaults. Did you pay them to kidnap and kill my omega?" he asked bluntly.

Uther swallowed and paled slightly under his sons gaze "I did not, I swear to you on your mother grave"

"What my mother, the omega? A lowly Omega! Nothing but a broodmare?" came the scornful retort "You hate Merlin admit it, and Bartholomew was your man. I should run you through now"

"You forget yourself I am your King, your liege lord…" Uther shouted at his son

"You need to understand I would do anything for my soul mates safety" Arthur told his father "I intend to marry him as soon as he is well, with or without your consent and if that means leaving Camelot so be it." In that moment Arthur realised that was true, he would do whatever it took to protect his omega. "I will be with Merlin until he recovers, anyone who dares to get near him, without my consent, will be run through without question. I suggest you find out who last had that purse" he turned to leave "I have always done as you have ordered in the past, as a dutiful son, but some things are more important than duty. I never thought I would say that to you, but it is true. You say you loved my mother, well if you did you will understand why I stand by Merlin" he went to leave the room before he said or did something he would regret.

"Arthur! Stop! I did love your mother more than you can ever know, and if you feel anything as much for your omega as I did your mother I understand your feelings. But you cannot allow that boy to destroy our family"

Arthur stopped at the door "I'm not, you are, and unless you accept my omega this family is finished"

Arthur closed the door as he left. He wondered if he had damaged his relationship with his father irreconcilably, but found at the moment he didn't care. Once he was back in his chambers all thought of telling them about Merlin's magic was forgotten. Morgana and Leon left him with his omega. Morgana saying as they left "I will come in the morning, if you need me before just send for me"

Arthur stripped off his bloody clothes and washed with cold water. He would bathe in the morning, but he was mentally and physically exhausted. Climbing in bed and curling up behind his omega and holding the younger man close in his arms he drifted off to sleep. He was woken in the night by Merlin having a nightmare. Merlin was crying out and struggling, clearly thinking Arthur was one of the captors. Arthur moved Merlin onto his back and spoke gently to his omega and sent out soothing pheromones, Merlin woke and looked up at the alpha "Ar..ther" he sobbed a tear running down his face.

Arthur wiped the tear with his thumb and as gently as he could spoke "Hush my little hawk you are safe, they are dead and cannot touch you again. I will not leave you" he grabbed a herbal drink on the side that Gaius had left to help calm the omega "drink this my little one" he sat Merlin up in his arms and held the cup as Merlin drank. Then he pulled him into his chest and ran his hands through Merlin's dark hair to sooth him, careful not to touch the injury there. Merlin looked at Arthur then at the bed he was led in.

"Not my bed" he muttered

"No Little Hawk it is our bed, from now on you sleep with me" Arthur smiled down at Merlin as the herbal drink took effect and Merlin dropped off to sleep once more. Arthur stayed awake watching the other man sleep until the sun's rays crept into the room.

George knocked and entered carrying a tray, he immediately noticed that Merlin was in the Princes bed with Arthur, but said nothing. Arthur whispered "Get me a bath George I will eat later with Merlin."

Once the bath was ready Arthur carefully extradited himself from the bed and had his bath, before dressing and sitting next to the bed. Gaius was the next to arrive. He carefully checked Merlin without waking him "Let him sleep Sire, just make him eat and drink if he does wake." He put his hand in his bag and brought out the carved dragon "Merlin had this with him when he arrived, I promised to keep it for him until he could safely hide it. I understand his father carved it. He might not know who his father was but this is a clue"

Arthur took the dragon and looked at it before returning his gaze to Gaius "I understand why you kept it Gaius. But no more secrets please. If I am to help Merlin I need to know everything."

"Sire I know little myself. As I said I lost contact with Hunith, but I have written to her and hope to get a reply. I can guess who the boy's father was, but until she tells me I cannot be sure. I will keep you informed" He had decided to speak once more to the dragon before letting Arthur know his last secret and hope that the Prince would understand.

Merlin woke just enough for Arthur to get some broth into him just before Morgana visited once more. She sat next to her brother at the bedside "When will he wake Arthur?"

The Prince looked at his sister "Gaius doesn't know, you see there is more to his sleep than his attack. Merlin has magic and they put a suppression cuff on when he was taken. Somehow he forced it off just as the knights found him. He has a nasty burn on his ankle. Gaius says the power needed has drained him."

Morgana was surprised at what she was told "Uther was right then? He said a male omega might have magic." There was a pause "How did he remove the cuff Arthur? In all the books you found for me I have found no record of anyone being able to remove one of those horrid things themselves."

"He didn't just remove it Morgana he threw two fully grown men across a cave at the same time, I think he must be very powerful indeed" Arthur looked down at the pale boy. "He is so young Morgana, ten years younger than me, but he has so much power, and yet has had so many bad things happen to him. So far I have failed to protect him, what sort of alpha am I?"

"Arthur none of what happened was your fault. Now we know about his magic you can help him just like you have helped me." She paused "It makes sense now….my vision, that you needed to protect him and fight for him"

Arthur looked at his sister "I told the King I intend to marry Merlin and I would leave Camelot if I had to" he looked at her "I will, you have Leon now. I have to put Merlin first you know that don't you?"

"Of course, but if you leave, so will we. I know Leon will agree. You make me so proud Arthur, but take care Uther is ruthless you know that" Morgana looked worried.

In the Kings chambers Uther went to his wife's side and handed her the purse "That I believe is yours. You didn't need it for dresses did you? It was found on Bartholomew's body. A good plan my dear, but it failed, and you leave me with a problem. Arthur is no fool he will work this out, he is besotted with the boy and has said he will leave Camelot unless I let him marry the omega!"

Catrina looked at Uther "And you let him demand such a thing!"

"He is no longer a boy my dear, and more importantly he has the loyalty of many of the knights. It wouldn't be the first time a King was dethroned by his own son. I haven't promised anything, this needs careful handling and we need a scapegoat."

Uther paced the room "I want this present problem sorted before Princess Bronwyn arrives. I think I need to send some knights to Ealdor to collect someone"


	18. Chapter 18

Up in Arthur's chambers the alpha prince was worried about what was happening he seemed to be losing control of the situation. Whilst he had threatened to leave Camelot that was a last resort, the people deserved batter and with no heir the Kingdom would be plunged into disorder. So ideally he wanted to settle the matter without that risk, not only that but where would[SS1] they go, and how could he protect Merlin. His sister had gone back to her chambers so he changed into his sleep clothes and curled up with Merlin unwilling to leave his side. With the smell of his omega comforting him he gradually drifted off to sleep.

As Arthur woke the next morning he realised that Merlin was awake and looking at him, half in fear. Arthur smile "Hello Little Hawk, how are you feeling?"

Merlin just looked at his alpha and said nothing, he was clearly trying to process what had happened

Arthur made no move towards Merlin but continued "You are safe now, back at Camelot no one can harm you now Merlin, the men who took you are dead"

Merlin swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment then he asked "they…" he was unable to continue tears welling up in his eyes.

Arthur moved closer and sent off as many pheromones as he could "They are dead little one, they died before anything happened you are untouched" gradually he moved closer until Merlin leaned into him and allowed the alpha to hold him "Merlin please don't be frightened I love you and will protect you …..I know about your magic" he felt the younger man tense up "you threw them off, with your magic before they raped you, Gwaine and Lancelot killed them" he paused "I mean what I said Merlin, I am not my father your powers will remain a secret until I am King then I will make magic legal. And should the King find out I will not let him harm you"

"sorry… I wanted to tell you I was scared" Merlin stuttered

"I can understand that, but no more secrets. I also know Gaius is your uncle. Gwaine and Lancelot will also keep your secret. How powerful are you? You blew off the suppression cuff"

Merlin looked up through his eyelashes "I don't know" he admitted "I was born with it, I have never had any help and only use it when I have to…..I tried to stop once and got ill, mother thought I would die and said I must use it a little bit."

"You have been using it here!" Arthur was flabbergasted

"Just a little, it's easier now George knocks" Merlin admitted "It was hardest in the den" he yawned, everything catching up with him once more.

"Before you sleep you must eat and drink" Arthur went to get up to call for George but Merlin held onto him.

"I will be right back Merlin, don't worry I will stay with you, I promise"

Once Merlin had eaten and drank some watered down mead he curled up with Arthur and was soon asleep. It had clearly been too much for him. Arthur watched over him, glad that he had told Merlin that he knew and that they had no secrets between them. It wasn't long before Arthur fell asleep as well. When Arthur next woke he immediately noticed that Merlin had a temperature. As George entered with breakfast the prince sent him off to get Gaius. Arthur started to remove some of the blankets to cool his omega. The boy was flushed and sweating which made Arthur even more anxious.

As Gaius came in and checked Merlin he looked at Arthur seriously. "Sire I had hoped this would be delayed with all that has happened to him already" he said

"Does Merlin have an infection?" Arthur demanded

"No Sire, he is in the beginning stages of his first heat. I am surprised you did not notice the change in his odour. But this makes things very difficult, your omega has very recently had a traumatic experience where alphas tried to rape him. For you to now mate will be difficult, Merlin needs more time to regain his trust and comfort around alphas and you in particular. Not only emotionally but physically he needs to recover" Gaius looked at the Prince "It might be better for him to move back to the omega den and go through this heat alone."

Arthur was stunned, he had been waiting for this moment so he could make Merlin his own, to fully bond with him. To now be told he couldn't was too much, but he did understand what Gaius was saying. "No, he will stay here where he is safer, if you say we must delay bonding I will move out. We cannot risk anyone else finding out about his powers" Arthur looked at Merlin who was asleep still but moaning and moving around. Now it had been pointed out he noticed the increased smell of his omega, he supposed it was his worry that stopped him before. "When must I move? I want to stay here as long as I can. I'm sure Princess Morgana and Gwen will help Merlin though his heat."

"Sire you should leave now, or you may find yourself unable to do so, remember you are soul bond. I do not think even the beta knights could make you leave" Gaius pointed out.

Arthur swore under his breath and leant over and touched Merlin "My poor little hawk to have to do this alone. But I will not force myself upon you" he leant forward and kissed Merlin's forehead. Only to find the raven haired boy open his eyes and then the omega put his arm around Arthur's neck and pulled him closer.

"Arthur want….." Merlin murmured but didn't seem to know what he did want.

"Little Hawk I must go my sweet I am sorry, you are in heat but I cannot, nor will not force myself on you" he tried to remove Merlin's arm but Merlin brought his other arm round and held on. "Merlin let go please I have to leave before I cannot"

"Don't go, I want…" Merlin opened his eyes "Heat?"

"Yes little one, but you have been through too much, we will wait for the next one before we mate and become true bond."

Merlin scowled and pouted "No! want….please stay….don't go" he cried.

Arthur trembled with the effort to do as he knew he must. To hear his omega beg was breaking down his defences. Gaius came over to Merlin "Merlin listen to me, you will find mating traumatic now, it will bring back memories and your alpha will be unable to stop. It might ruin your relationship and cause you great distress to continue now. Also you need to physically recover from your injuries"

"But want to, my alpha, its right, they smelt wrong, Arthur right" he protested as he looked into Arthur's eyes "Pleeeeease stay need you" he pleaded grasping at Arthur even more and trying to pull him into the bed. "Don't go, want you so much, need you" a single tear overflowed from his eye.

That tear was the undoing of Arthur he looked up at Gaius "Are you sure? He seems very willing"

"Sire his heat will last anything from four days to a week, he is very weak. He won't eat or drink much, and if he does find he can't cope with the situation you won't be able to stop" Gaius said trying to be realistic.

"But even without me he won't eat or drink, I can make him if I stay" Arthur pleaded "I won't hurt you my love" Arthur was torn but his instinct to mate was taking control. "How long will it be before he is ready?"

"Several hours yet, but even so Sire if you are going to leave it must be now! Already you will find it hard" Gaius pleaded

"But we are soul mates, I would never hurt him!" Arthur said "How can you be sure he will suffer?"

"I can't Sire, but is it worth the risk?" Gaius walked closer to Merlin "My boy, this will not be easy for you, you have injuries and you may find you do not want such intimate touching. Let your alpha go, your next heat will come soon enough"

"Alpha pleeeease stay with me, need you, not scared….want….need" Merlin was by now getting distressed.

Arthur looked from his omega to the physician and back, his breathing was getting harder as Merlin hugged him tighter and pleaded with him, Arthur's hormones were beginning to take over, all he wanted to do was care for his omega and look after him and give him his knot when the omega was ready. He felt such a wave of compassion and love and his brain was clouding. All he could see was his omega. Without even looking at Gaius he said "I can't leave him. I will look after him, tell me what to do"

Gaius shook his head "I hope you both know what you are doing. Make sure Merlin eats and drinks whenever you can, I will make sure Honey drinks and food is available outside the door. If you can take care and be gentle it may be alright, but if he says stop try to, it will be difficult. I pray that your soul bond will carry your through. Please follow your instincts to protect your omega."

Taking Arthur to one side so Merlin could not hear he added "I will also send a herbal drink that may suppress his magic, try to get him to take it if you can, although it may not work. I had hoped for more warning had all been normal I would have started it before this."

Arthur looked at the physician and quietly asked "Does he not need his magic to heal?"

"It will help yes, but it won't keep his head on his shoulders if anyone notices" Gaius warned

"I already know Gaius and no one else will enter without permission, I will not endanger his recovery unnecessarily, fear not I will protect him from anyone!"

With that Gaius left the room knowing he had done all he could. As he left he said to Lancelot "Omega Merlin is in heat, secure the area from all Alphas I will inform the King."

Lancelot looked at Gaius "You look worried?"

"I am my boy, the omega has had so much happen to him I hope he can cope without it causing permanent damage" then realising who he was speaking to he added "They both wish for this, their bond in strong" he walked away to find the King.

Gaius found the King in a council meeting so waited outside until it had finished, then he entered "Your Majesty I bring you news. The Prince's omega has entered his first heat, they are now in seclusion"

Uther's eyebrows rose "Is the omega fit enough?"

"I hope so Sire, I did suggest letting the omega go through it alone this time, but they were both adamant to go ahead." Gaius said truthfully.

Uther gave a small smile that Gaius would have missed had he not been expecting it "So you have concerns?" he enquired

"Sire with all the omega has gone through there is a risk it will prove too much for him and the bond will not form properly. He may become unresponsive to his alpha in future" Gaius was careful with his words. He knew Uther was capable of trying to separate the pair even now, but if he thought it may work in his favour he would most likely leave them alone.

"Um, well we will have to wait and see, is the corridor now guarded?"

"It is Sire, no one but Beta's will go near."

"Then we must hope for the best, don't you agree?" Uther asked the physician

"Indeed Sire" they were both hoping for the opposite outcome after all. Gaius left the King and went back to his chambers to wait.

Lancelot moved the guard to the end of the corridor, to give the couple as much privacy as he could, then he sent a message to Princess Morgana not to use the corridor and to leave her brother and his mate in peace. He like Gaius, hoped the omega would be alright and not suffer any effects from his recent kidnapping.

In the Princes chambers Arthur sat on the bed with Merlin, he knew he had to be slow and gentle and at least for now just comfort and hold his omega. They couldn't mate until Merlin was in full heat and his lubrication was in full flow. He held him and comforted him and every few minutes made the omega have sips of honey tea and eat the small treats that George had arrived with. But Merlin wasn't happy he didn't want to either eat or drink and Arthur needed to be persistant.

* * *

[SS1]


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter can be missed if you wish it is the heat scene and will not effect the story line. For those that do read it I apologise in advance writing sex scenes is not my strong point, but I did try

Three hours later Merlin was moaning almost constantly and sweating the smell was getting stronger and Arthur was finding himself fully aroused and fighting it. Merlin was now in full heat. Arthur kissed Merlin claiming his lips and ran his hands up and down Merlin's body. "Time to get undressed little hawk"

He helped Merlin undress, taking care not to hurt any of his wounds. He looked at his naked Omega properly for the first time, before he had been concentrating on the wounds but now he was appreciating his form. "You are beautiful but need to put weight on my love"

He couldn't believe that this perfect omega was the same mouthy boy he had met in the courtyard, and now he was his and his alone the fates had been good to him. Arthur shed his own clothes and noticed Merlin staring at him "Do you like what you see little one?" he smirked before joining his omega on the bed.

"Need you" Merlin moaned, even if he didn't seem to know what he needed. He reach out to touch Arthur but stopped before his hands touched the chest in front of him. Arthur smiled at his omega's shyness, even now when he was in full heart. Arthur took Merlin's wrist and placed the other man's hands on his body. "My body is yours little hawk, touch what you want."

As Merlin gradually became bolder Arthur climbed on top of Merlin kissing him and moulding their bodies together. He ran his hands down between Merlin's thighs and felt the wetness. That made Arthur moan with want. Merlin pulled him closer once more and moaned again until Arthur claimed his mouth once more. After making the young man breathless Arthur trailed kisses down his jaw line and then nuzzled into Merlin's neck. Before gradually working his way down Merlin's body nipping and kissing as he went. When he reached Merlin's nipples he sucked on them as he inserted a finger into Merlin's tight wetness. This made the slender man buck up and moan loader. By now Merlin was begging and as his body was open and ready Arthur knew he could wait no longer. The final straw was Merlin begging "Please my Alpha please I need you" His head thrown back and moaning.

Arthur turned him onto his back and placed a pillow under his hips "It will be easier for you like this first time" he whispered in Merlin's ear. He looked at the pert bottom now presented to him and felt his own urge come even stronger. Stroking the smooth skin he felt anger as he saw the bruises from the bit mark and he bent and kissed the area gently. Before lining up and pushing inside the omega forcing a moan from them both. From then on the pleasure for both only increased Merlin wanted more and he could feel Arthur's knot pushing against him and for a moment was scared at what was happening. Arthur felt him tense.

He slowed down and stroked Merlin's flanks "Relax my love, just relax" then he picked up pace once more thrusting gently until the knot slipped into him causing Merlin a sharp pain. Then Arthur's pace became hard and his hips snapped and both their moans filled the chambers. Then Merlin felt waves of pleasure and he screamed gripping the sheets as they both orgasmed. As Arthur came he bit into Merlin's neck on the pulse point and formed the bond, Arthur continued to come until Merlin felt full to bursting. Then he felt Arthur's weight crushing him into the mattress but he felt too satisfied to care. Arthur moved them gently onto their sides and Merlin's back to his chest. It was then he noticed the bed was floating as was several other items of furniture.

Giving a chuckle Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear "Let the bed and other items down slowly my love, we don't want everyone thinking we are under attack if they fall heavily"

Merlin made an unidentifiable mutter and they slowly sank to the floor once more. The knot stayed in place as Arthur nuzzled into Merlin's neck whispering endearment to him as the omega fell into an exhausted sleep. Arthur pulled the sheet over them and settled waiting for the knot to release so he could make Merlin drink. It wasn't the first time Arthur had had sex but he could never remember anything so exquisite and satisfying, of course he had never taken an omega before, but even so he knew nothing would ever be as good as making love to his soul mate. Arthur gradually drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

He woke up to find his omega moaning and sweating once more, he pulled Merlin closer into his body and started to pepper his face and neck with kisses. "This time I am going to make love to you was I look into your eyes my love, I want to see you come apart beneath me" he continued to kiss and nibble at Merlin face and neck kissing the bite mark he had made earlier. The he gently took both of Merlin's wrists and kissed their pulse points as Merlin squirmed beneath him, letting out moans of desire. The Arthur moved downwards and sucked on Merlin's nipples making each turn into small pebbles. Before he moved lower peppering kisses as he went until he reached Merlin's erect sex, which he kissed as Merlin bucked beneath him. The alpha looked up into his omegas face and gave a wicked smile "I am going to show you that this can be pleasurable, if ever you wish to return the favour, but it isn't for everyone."

He stopped talking and it wasn't long before Merlin's hands had grabbed the blond hair and was bucking up screaming in pleasure. Arthur held Merlin's hips down as he continued until Merlin came down his throat. As Arthur went to move up Merlin's body he noticed that they were both floating the bed left on the ground this time. Kissing Merlin's abdomen he looked up into Merlin's eyes and his breath caught in his throat as he saw his lover's eyes were golden instead of their normal blue.

"Little Hawk can you lower us onto the bed my love" he said fondly. Merlin looked down then gradually they settled on the bed once more.

"Sorry" Merlin muttered clearly embarrassed at his lack of control.

Arthur moved off him and kissed Merlin passionately once more "Don't be this could be very inventive" he grinned "We need to think about this, I'm sure we can work out what we can do with your talent, just as long as we don't damage ourselves"

Merlin grinned in reply and blushed as he considered what his alpha had said. Then Arthur settled Merlin in a position that had the raven haired man's legs around his shoulders and he made good his promise and watched Merlin as he made love and then sank deep into Merlin and knotted him once more as they both came once more. Afterwards carefully moving the pliant young man into a position where they could both rest. This continued for five more days, by the time Merlin's heat had finished they had tried many positions and were both covered in each other's marks, as Merlin gradually lost his inhibitions. Their last mating had seen Merlin riding Arthur for all he was worth. Arthur loved to hear his omega shout and moan in passion finding it incredibly sexy. After that session when Merlin woke he found himself ravenously hungry and Arthur realised that Merlin's heat was over.

He gently got up and went to the door and looking round it shouted to the guards "Get George to fetch food and lots of it and a bath"

...


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay life got in the way

...

After calling for George, Arthur closed the door he went back to Merlin and lay beside him once more "Food my love, then a nice bath" he kissed Merlin "You are a wonderful omega I couldn't wish for more… I love you so much." He leant up and rubbed his hand across Merlin's belly "And I do believe you have our child in there, your scent changed last time we knotted. I am so proud of you, but you have to look after yourself even more now, I will have you guarded day and night, if I am not with you a guard will be in the room or George. I will not lose you again."

Merlin looked at his alpha with wide eyes his hands moving across Arthur's bare chest "Please no, I can't live like that, I can look after myself now I have been warned" he pleaded "I will let nothing happen to our baby"

With that George knocked on the door. Merlin pulled the sheet over himself leaving just his head visible, making Arthur laugh. He made no effort to cover his chest. "Thank you George, put the food on the table we will eat it then have a bath. While we are eating you can change the bedding. Fetch one of Omega Merlin's sleep shirts please"

George did as asked and was soon back with Merlin's sleep shirt and trousers. As Arthur put his on Merlin grabbed his and put them on under the covers, he wasn't comfortable letting anyone else see him. Arthur smiled "You will get used to it my love. George doesn't notice such things he has seen me naked many times"

Merlin glared at George "Not anymore" he snapped jealously.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed "George is no threat to you Little Hawk. Now come and eat while it's hot"

Merlin got out of bed and went to the table where he started to eat. Arthur allowed him to take the choice pieces and even gave him things he thought Merlin would like. While they ate George changed the bedding and then went and got the bath and filled it with hot water. Arthur stood up when he finished eating and holding Merlin's hand took him behind the changing screen. Until George exited the room at Arthur's order taking the empty tray with him. Then Arthur got in the both and pulled Merlin in after him "There is plenty of room for us both" he laughed as Merlin protested.

Then with Merlin leaning back into his chest Arthur washed his omega lovingly and carefully. They stayed in the water until it started to cool, then getting out Arthur held his hand out to help Merlin out. Merlin still had the traces of bruising on his body as well as a few stitches and was stiff. Helping Merlin dry, much to the omegas embarrassment, they then got dressing in day clothing. They had just finished when George came back to empty the water.

Sitting back in the window Merlin looked at his alpha not sure what happened now his heat was over. He thought back with embarrassment at how wanton he had been, it only served to remind him what his role now was. He was looking down at his hands as Arthur looked at him before saying "I must go and inform the King that our seclusion is over but I will be back soon, just take it easy. I will get Gaius to come and check you, I believe your stitches are due out."

Arthur bent and kissed Merlin who looked at the alpha sideways and said "Take it easy? I'm not allowed out of the room! That's all I ever do"

"I think you have been busy recently" Arthur said with a smirk and was gone.

Arthur headed out of the chambers and down to the council chambers where his father was just calling meeting to order. Arthur bowed "Sire I am out of seclusion"

Uther looked at his son "I can see that, well sit down, it's time you got back to work"

Arthur hadn't wanted to stay but knew better than to argue with the King. It was three hours before the meeting was over. Arthur got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Uther demanded

"Back to my rooms for lunch"

"You will dine with me and your sister" Uther said firmly "I would have thought you would be please to get out for once"

Arthur took care not to role his eyes "I had hoped to go back and dine with my omega" he paused before adding "Have you considered my request to marry Merlin?"

It hadn't been a request but Arthur knew his father would need that much to save face. He didn't have long to wait for the answer.

"That's foolishness and you know it. Princess Bronwyn will be here in three days, I expect you to show the correct amount of interest. I will not have her father slighted, we need this treaty. After all you get to keep the omega so it shouldn't be too much to ask" Uther looked sternly at his son. He secretly hoped that now Arthur had mated with the boy his enthusiasm would have waned.

Arthur turned and glared at his father "I told you I will marry Merlin! That hasn't changed nor will it. Have you traced who paid for Merlin's kidnap?"

Uther looked at his son, he had had time to think things through so wasn't as wrong footed as he had been before "Kidnap! Don't be dramatic, they took their chance to try to get back at you. The purse of course was given to them by me when they left to return home. I couldn't do otherwise. Their fathers would have expected nothing less than for them to receive their dues."

"Their dues! I should have killed them, it would have saved distress to my omega" Arthur was fuming, but held his temper. "It was a kidnap and not just revenge, it seems they talked…. Not only were they paid once from Camelot but also by Cenred, he wanted my omega for himself. Do you intend that should go unpunished as well?"

Uther gave a harsh laugh "You want to go to war? Over an omega? I thought better of you son. Give me proof about the knights and I will act not before. Now your sister will be waiting" Uther walked away from his son and Arthur followed, reluctantly.

The mood throughout the meal was strained and as soon as he could Arthur got up to leave "Could you escort me back to my rooms please" Morgana asked Arthur.

"Of course." Arthur held out his arm. Once they were out of earshot of their father Morgana looked at her brother and smiled.

"Despite your long face I assume your seclusion was good"

Arthur beamed at her "It was, I do love him so much" his face fell as he continued "father still expects be to marry Bronwyn, even though I have told him I will marry Merlin!"

"I'm sure you can put her off" Morgana smirked before asking "How is Merlin after his ordeal?" she missed her new friend.

"I will bring him to see you later." Arthur promised "I need to get back to him"

"Go on then, Hopefully Leon will be back later, he has been on a short patrol. Will you both come this evening we could have tea together."

"If Merlin feels up to it, I will let you know" her brother explained. Arthur lost no time in rushing back to his rooms. As he entered he looked round for Merlin, but only saw George. "Where is Omega Merlin?" he demanded.

"Sire he is in his room, he went there as soon as you left. I did take him lunch but he hardly ate a thing." George paused something not normal in him

"Say what you need to George" Arthur insisted.

"He was very unhappy when you left Sire. He went to his room muttering about only being a farm boy, and serving his purpose and not mattering" George looked embarrassed "I know it's not my place Sire, but I have become fond of Omega Merlin, he finds his situation difficult, he is bound to take time to adjust"

"Thank you George" Arthur walked towards the door and went to knock but changed his mind and walked in.

Merlin had spent some time feeling very sorry for himself and was feeling really rather miserable. Then George had come in with a tray which Merlin picked at but really didn't want to eat. As he pushed the tray away Gaius walked in "Hello Young man your Alpha sent word that he wanted you checking. He was concerned about your injuries"

Gaius came closer and started to fuss. Merlin took of his clothing without waiting to be asked. Gaius checked him over and took out the stitches and told Merlin to get dressed "You have healed well" he looked at Merlin's sad face "How did you cope with your heat? Any flashbacks?"

Merlin shook his head "No, Arthur was kind" he turned away and looked out the window "He thinks I'm carrying"

Gaius's eyebrows shot up "I am surprised with all you have been through, but alpha's can normally tell. I can't not yet so we will have to wait and see, unless you can sense a babe with your magic? Have you ever used your magic to tell if there are rabbits about when you were hunting for your mother?" Gaius asked softly

Merlin gave a wry grin "I used to if I caught one alive, to check it didn't have babies inside. If it did I would heal it and let it go"

"Then do the same to yourself" Gaius said "Go on try now"

Merlin put his hand on his abdomen and relaxed and tried to see inside himself "I don't know" he admitted

"Try in a week or two. But until then we will assume you are. You need to put on weight my boy, you are still far too thin. But at the same time do walk about a bit and also get as much fresh air as you can" Gaius explained.

"I can't do much can I! I'm a prisoner!" Merlin snapped "A belonging and if I have a babe I will not be allowed to bring it up. Even if it's a girl it will be royal and treated as such"

Gaius shook his head "A prisoner? I think not my boy, your alpha thinks the world of you and you also have the ability to use Princess Morgana's garden. Try not to be so dramatic, I know it the way of boys of your age, but don't be so negative it will do you no good. Look at it this way Prince Arthur knows about your magic and is supportive, what more do you need" he paused "Surely this life is better than being cold and hungry in Ealdor?

Merlin glared at his great Uncle "At least I was with my Mother and Will"

Gaius realised that the youngster was frightened and also homesick "I'm sure the Prince would let your mother visit. I will speak to him and write her a letter." With that he left knowing he wouldn't get Merlin to cheer up. Once the physician had left Merlin continued to brood about his lot in life.

As Arthur opened the door what he saw made his heart miss a beat. Merlin was sitting on the window ledge next to an open window, he was leaning out precariously. It took the prince only seconds to get to Merlin's side and put his arms round Merlin's waist. "What are you doing?" he asked as he pulled Merlin away from the open window.

"Getting some fresh air like Gaius told me to, what did you think…. jumping out?" Merlin told Arthur as he struggled to get out of his arms.

"You were hanging out the window and I heard you were unhappy. What was I supposed to think?" Arthur said shakily as he released Merlin. "Why are you so unhappy anyway? And why are you in here?"

"Why not? I came back to my prison" came the snarky reply "I am no longer needed here, you have me pregnant, now until I give birth you won't want to have anything to do with me" Merlin was fighting the tears back why couldn't he have happiness and freedom, someone who loved him and who he could love back. It had been lovely while it lasted but he knew it wouldn't last.

The alpha put his hand under Merlin's chin and lifted his head "You are needed Little Hawk, never think otherwise, I meant what I said from now on you sleep with me, I love you, you idiot you will not be my broodmare but my consort, I have already told the King!"

Arthur lowered his hands to Merlin's shoulders then drew him in for a kiss, "I wouldn't do that to you…. You are my soul bond, unless you wish to live separately of course, this room can be changed into a nursery. I will not force you to do anything"

Merlin looked at Arthur not quite sure whether to believe him. The tears that were threatening slowly began to fall. Arthur seeing them felt his heart break and he lifted his hand to rub the tears away "Don't cry little one, please I want you to be happy. You can't just roam wherever you want, not yet, the king will not allow it. But I will do what I can and I promise you that when I am King as an omega you will be revered as all omegas will be, as for your magic I will lift the ban the minute I can"

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug and asked "Do you want to be with me, as my only one love? The keeper of my heart and mother of my children?"

"You mean it?" Merlin asked, hardly believing what he was hearing. "You would do that for me let me keep any child by my side?"

"I would my little one, but even before you I hated the system, ask my sister" he paused before continuing "I was going to let Morgana tell you but I don't think she will mind, in the circumstances….Morgana has her own magic and is a seer, I have kept her safe, kept her secret, and I will keep yours. You will be able to support each other""

Merlin looked aghast "Does the King know?" he whispered

"No! Only myself, Gaius and Gwen know, oh and now Leon. They will keep your secret as well" Arthur hesitated "Do you want to be my true love? I will keep your secret whatever you say" he looked almost scared to hear the answer.

Merlin gave a small smile that gradually got broader and broader "Yes….oh yes" he hugged Arthur "Of course I will you prat! What a silly question after what we have done together" his normal nature coming to the fore, then he blushed realising what he had said.

"That was your heat Merlin" Arthur said with a sarcastic lilt to his voice. He was glad to see some of Merlin's spirit coming to the surface once more.

"Yes it was the heat, but I did want it, the pull of the bond, especially after you bit my neck after that I was certain." He looked at Arthur's disappointed expression "But I did like you before, you have been kind to me.

"I will warn you that my father still intends that I take a bride, but I have no intention of doing so. I will have you as my consort no one else" Arthur felt it only fair to warn the teenager. "So if you hear gossip that's all it is" he looked Merlin straight in the eye "Understand"

Merlin nodded but still couldn't see how he, a simple farm boy could be consort to the Crown Prince. "He will make you"

"He cannot, whatever he does I will lie with no one but you" Arthur said firmly "Now will you come back to our room?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur took the teenagers hand and led him back. Seeing George he demanded "Fetch some food for Omega Merlin, he needs to eat. Then we will go to see Princess Morgana and walk in the garden"


	21. Chapter 21

The couple ate and then Arthur took Merlin down the private corridor to his sister chambers. Morgana opened the door and smiled as she bid them enter. Leon was with her. "It is good to see you Merlin" she hugged the young man. Then looked at her brother an unasked question in her eyes.

"I have told him Morgana, I'm sorry but I needed to convince Merlin that he was safe, that I will keep knowledge of his power from the King"

Morgana smiled "It will be so nice to have someone who understands. Arthur has been wonderful, but to have someone who truly knows what it is like….."

Merlin beamed at her "I have never known anyone like me. I thought I was a monster" he said sadly.

"Never! My Little Hawk you could never be a monster" Arthur hugged his Omega. "Never believe that"

Leon spoke up "I believe Sire we should leave these two together and go to supervise the preparations. The King is in a foul temper. Better to keep the peace, with the Royal visit coming up" Leon knew of Arthur's stance on the visit and wanted his friend and brother-in-law to try to keep things low key for a time.

Arthur looked at Merlin and it was clear he didn't want to leave him. Merlin smiled "Go my alpha, I am safe here"

Reluctantly Arthur did as he was bid "We will all dine together later, in my rooms I will inform George to arrange it"

Morgana showed Merlin the books that her brother had found for her. "There are more but I only keep a few here at a time. They have to be hidden."

Merlin gave a bashful smile "I could hide them for you, with a concealment spell, there is one in this book" he pointed to the book they had been looking at.

"You can do that?" the princess was surprised "I have difficulty in reading the old tongue and certainly not well enough for spells of that complexity"

Merlin shrugged "My magic seems to be able to read it" he explained "My mother taught me to read and write but as soon as I saw the old tongue, in one of Gaius's books, I could read it. I can teach you how to as well"

Morgana was excited "Come on let's do it, Arthur has found a secret room in the library but we could keep more here if it works. We are going to have so much fun together."

Morgana read through the spell and after a couple of attempts hid the books. He then taught Morgana the spell so she could use it when he wasn't there. The he yawned "Using magic makes me tired. Can we go in the garden now" he asked

"Of course" Morgana smiled "We can sit under the tree and you can rest. Oh Merlin we will have so much fun together. I'm sure we will both get stronger with practice. I mainly have the power of sight, I am getting better at controlling it. What are your strengths?"

"I don't know" Merlin said honestly "I could do magic as a babe, I don't need spells for everything."

Morgana looked at the Warlock "We will find out. But we must be careful no one ever sees or hears us"

"That's easy, I can put a ward on the room when we practice so we cannot be overheard or seen, and no one can come in without us letting them" Merlin said.

Morgana nodded "But Merlin never use any magic anywhere else. Uther would have you burnt. You must promise me!"

"I can't! If I have to use it I will, to save someone or if Arthur or you need it!" Merlin protested.

"Neither of us would want that Merlin, please keep safe, you are the best thing that has ever happened to my brother" Merlin didn't answer but looked down and blushed.

Elsewhere in the castle Leon turned to his friend "What will you do when Princess Bronwyn and King Bayard arrive? Your father is determined"

"I don't know but I will not marry her" Arthur snarled "Merlin is my soul mate I will not sully that by taking a wife. I will leave Camelot rather than that and I have told the King!"

"Take care my friend" Leon warned "Do not do anything hasty"

"I just wish Father could see how I love Merlin, he loved my mother and never took another for a wife."

"But your mother wasn't a peasant nor a man" Leon said trying to make Arthur see the difficulties.

"Nor were they soul mates! You have no idea Leon, I know your bond is strong but Merlin is my other half, we cannot be separated." He looked at his brother-in-law. "I would rather die than hurt him in even the smallest way. I haven't told anyone else yet but believe him to be carrying, but please let us tell Morgana"

Leon nodded "I will, congratulations"

Arthur saw the doubt in his friends face "Well say it!"

"I'm sorry Arthur but your omega has been through so much I just worry it will be too much for him, also he is very young"

"I know, but what is done is done, I will protect him and count on you to do the same. Gaius is checking him over and once I have spoken to him I will make plans. But when to tell the King? Will it make him gentler with my omega, after all he is carrying his grandchild? Or should I not say anything?"

"That is something you will have to consider, but you are an alpha prime, your father knows that you can tell. After all most alphas can. Think carefully and don't make a bad situation worse. You have more than yourself to think of now" Leon was worried about what was happening and the speed of it all.

"That's why I might leave Camelot. My Omega and child come before anything" Arthur knew in his heart of hearts that was true. He would defend the people of Camelot but Merlin had to come first now.


	22. Chapter 22

Life is not good at the moment but I will update when I can


	23. Chapter 23

Hopefully I can now get back to my writing. I intend to write a chapter to one of my other stories tomorrow. Thank you for all your messages and for being patient.

/

Merlin was much happier now he had Morgana to share his magic with, they both honed their skills together and in doing so both learned so much. It was soon clear that Morgana's strength was in seeing, although her spell casting was improving in leaps and bounds. But she knew she didn't have Merlin's power and never would. Arthur and Merlin had together told Morgana she was to be an Aunt and she was overjoyed but immediately worried that he could overdo things magically, way he used magic without spells amazed her. Arthur agreed to ask Gaius to be sure it was safe to continue. He had noticed that Merlin got extra tired due to his pregnancy so, but at his next check-up Gaius told him as long as he didn't overtire himself he could continue to use his magic. "Like any pregnant person you will get extra tired but as an omega you are fully equipped to carry a child."

The physician later told the worried Alpha "The sickness will gradually subside but you will need to keep an eye on your omega, he will be more emotional than usual as his body gets used to his new condition. But I will be here if you need me"

As they were now sure Merlin was indeed carrying, Arthur was overjoyed. Once Merlin started getting morning sickness Arthur decided to tell his father. After all although Merlin was confined to a few rooms the servants did talk and it would be better for the news to come from Arthur. Also the Royal visitor's from Mercia's court were due to arrive any day. So one morning Arthur woke and carefully dressed leaving Merlin asleep. He crept out telling George to make sure Merlin had breakfast when he woke and to tell the omega that he would be back as soon as he could. Arthur wasn't looking forward to the conversation, which was ridiculous after all the news was what everyone wanted, it should be a time of great happiness and celebration.

The Prince found his father in the council chambers reading through some reports prior to a meeting. He looked up s his son entered. "Ah glad you are here early I need your thoughts on some of this" he gestured to the paperwork in his hands. "I think we should raise the taxes and buy in more stores for the winter, after all last year we nearly ran out, Lord Eden's report gives a good case."

Arthur took care not to role his eyes. This was a conversation they had already had, Arthur was of the opinion that the crown should cover the cost, the people were already poor and if they had a hard winter would need all their coin to help see them and their families survive.

"Before we discuss that I have something of importance to tell you Sire." Arthur looked at his father. "Omega Merlin is with child, I had thought he might be and today the physician was able to confirm it"

Uther didn't look as thrilled as Arthur had hoped "But is it yours?" he demanded "After all he came into heat just after the came back"

Arthur made himself stay calm. "Yes Sire it is, Gaius confirmed to you that my omega had not been touched. He was pure when he came into his heat. I will not tolerate any suggestion that it isn't my issue. I also know that when we came together it was his first time. The babe will be my son and your grandson, the line is secured as you wanted." Arthur was outraged and the King realised that he was treading on dangerous ground.

"As long as both the physician and you are sure. I will announce the news to the people after the visit from the Mercian's, after all I would not wish to overshadow their visit." Uther looked at his son "So keep your news to yourself"

Arthur looked at his father and promised nothing. After all it wouldn't take long for the morning sickness to be noticed by the servants and Gaius had already informed the cook that a special bland diet would be needed. Soon Uther would be forced to announce the pregnancy or end up looking like he was the last to know. If fact it was even quicker than Arthur thought it took two days before someone told Catrina the gossip. Uther was unable to trace the source but as more and more people seemed to know he had no choice but to make the announcement. Arthur took matters in his own hands and when he went to join his father on the balcony he made sure to take Merlin with him. He managed to get Merlin I sight of the people before Uther realised so there was little he could do.

Morgana had made sure that Merlin had clothing that showed him off to his best and George helped the omega get ready. Merlin was very nervous but found he could not refuse his alpha's request to go with him.

"People of Camelot we have called you to gather to announce that The Crown Prince Arthur's omega is with child. The house of Pendragon is secure."

Before he could say more the crowd spotted Merlin by Arthur's side and cheered. He was after all one of them, from peasant stock. Arthur proudly put his arm round Merlin in support. Arthur kissed Merlin to show the people he was proud of his omega and held him in high regard. Uther glared at his son and the break in protocol. Omegas were to be hidden away. They were after all just the means to breed. Uther indicated for Merlin to leave but Arthur ignored him and instead spoke out proudly.

"We thank you for your cheers and congratulations. Omega Merlin and I are looking forward to having our first child and I thank him with all my heart for making my dreams come true so quickly"

By making the comments he was showing the high regard and love he felt for his omega. Even if in doing so he antagonised his father the King even more. Merlin shyly tried to stand behind Arthur, he wasn't used to so many people looking at him and he had seen the Kings face and knew there would be trouble. But Arthur with his arm gently round Merlin's waist wouldn't let Merlin hide and showed his omega off proudly for a few moments before taking him back inside.

The moment they disappeared Uther spoke once more. "The omega will stay in seclusion but you will see more of your Prince as he will join us in welcoming the King and Princess from Mercia. A feast will be held in their honour in two days." With that he went inside totally livid at his sons display. Arthur had quickly taken Merlin back to their rooms, so his father couldn't upset the omega, He intended to face his father alone. Merlin was silent until they got back into the safety of their chambers when he turned to Arthur

"Why did you do that? The King will hate me even more now"

"The people love you! I will not have you hidden away I love you Merlin and you have made me very happy. The King will have to learn to accept that!" Arthur tried to hug Merlin but the raven haired youngster pulled away.

"It's not worth it, I'm not worth it. He is the King!"

With that the chamber doors flew open and Uther stormed in followed by four guards. The King was clearly beside himself with anger.

"Something you seem to have forgotten" Uther snarled at Arthur. "If you do anything like that again I will have no choice but to punish your omega, you seem to have forgotten that omega's are not to be seen in public! I will not have you publicly or privately defy me. You need to learn your place! You have gone too far. I believe a night in the cells to cool off may remind you that my word is law"

He gesture to the guards "Take them both but put them in different cells!"

As Arthur pushed Merlin behind him he faced his father "You cannot put a pregnant omega in a cell. He is carrying your grandchild"

Arthur was clearly intending to protect Merlin, who by now was terrified. Uther looked at his son. Then spoke to the guards "Take the Prince only"

Arthur was dragged out of the room by the four guards who were clearly taking no chances. When they had gone Uther turned to Merlin who was looking at him in fear and disgust "You would imprison your own son!" he said his voice wavering and his arms round his abdomen as if protecting his unborn child.

"I would imprison anyone who defies me! What hold do you have on my son boy?" Uther asked, looking at Merlin as if searching for an answer. Then he seemed to make his mind up. "I will send for the witch finder, he will tell me if you have magic and if you do, you and the devils sporn you carry will burn. I will not risk the Pendragon line being contaminated, until then you will stay in this room, under guard and you will not visit my daughter until I am sure about you." He turned to walk away. Then he turned back and walked right up to Merlin and grabbed him by the chin forcibly and stared into the terrified omegas eyes. "Understand this your alpha will be kept away from you until I am sure you have not enchanted him. I should never have let you live, I knew you would be trouble to moment I heard about you. I will not make the same mistake again" with that he let Merlin go and stormed out of the room telling the guards at the door "No one is to enter without MY permission."

After Uther had left Merlin sank down onto the bed and started shaking, he hoped Arthur was alright. Tears stared to fall as the reaction set in ad he curled up on be bed in a tight ball and cried himself to an exhausted sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Please don't kill me major whump in this and the next chapter you have been warned

/

Arthur left the room with the guards, although reluctant he had to trust that his father would allow Merlin to stay in his rooms. He was after all carrying the Grandchild to the King. But that didn't mean he would just give up. As they approached the corridors he saw Lancelot being held. He had clearly tried to warn Arthur. Arthur stopped and called out "Inform Sir Leon of what has happened."

With that he was taken down to the cells, not protesting so not to anger the King more than necessary. Lancelot waited until the King had left the Princes chambers and went to the door where he was stopped. "You can't go in, the Kings orders" growled the guard.

"I am the Princes Omega's personal guard appointed by Prince Arthur himself" Lancelot realised he wouldn't get anywhere but need to at least try.

"We have been ordered by the King to allow no one access" The guard looked sympathetic, he was playing a delicate balancing act after all one day the Prince would be King and it never payed to antagonise the Nobles too much. "I am sorry"

Lancelot turned and left, he could hear Merlin sobbing and wanted to force his way in but he knew that would be pointless. So he headed off to find Sir Leon hopefully the first knight would know what to do.

Arthur settled down on the bench, one day he would make his father pay for all the slights to his omega, sister Morgana and himself. But first he needed to be in a stronger position. But for now he would play the waiting game. He hoped that Leon would make sure Merlin was safe and looked after, there was no one he trusted more. He also knew that Lancelot and Gwaine would do their utmost for the omega. Then his thoughts settled on his omega, he could sense Merlin's distress through the bond and hoped it was due to his imprisonment and nothing else. He tried to send positive feelings back through the bond but had no way of knowing if it worked.

Lancelot found Leon and told him what had happened. "The Prince asked that I inform you"

Leon looked at the beta knight "You say two of the Kings guard is on the door?"

"Yes, they have been given orders to let no one through" Lancelot confirmed "But I could hear the omega sobbing"

Leon strode off with Lancelot following. He went to his and the princesses chambers. Lancelot waited outside until Leon called him. "Go and find Sir Gwaine tell him what happened and ask him to wait ten minutes then to try to get in to see Omega Merlin, to push but not get arrested. I want a distraction for as long as he can. Then find Sir Elyan and bring him here but try not to let anyone see you. Tell Elyan to bring his lock picking set."

Within ten minutes Lancelot returned with Elyan and knocked on the door. Leon answered and told them both to enter. "The Princess is in the garden come in"

They were taken into the connecting passage and Leon looked at his brother in Law "They have locked the door from the other side can you open it?"

Elyan grinned "Of course I have helped my father in the smithy enough to know my way round a lock"

As Elyan set to work Leon looked at Lancelot. "We will go in together, I cannot go in alone, it would be improper as an alpha for me to do so. We need to make sure the Omega is safe. But we will not have long."

The door was soon opened and Leon and Lancelot went into Merlin's old room and then into the Princes chambers. Lancelot walked quietly up to the bed. At that very moment they could hear Gwaine outside shouting at the guards. Lancelot touched Merlin's shoulder and at the same time held his hand over the young man's month. The last thing they needed was for Merlin to shout out. Whispering he said "Merlin it is me Lancelot. I have Sir Leon with me"

Merlin struggled until he heard Lancelot's voice then he looked up wide eyed at the beta knight he had become friends with. "What?"

Leon stepped forward "We have come to make sure you are safe and unharmed. The Prince is unharmed but in the cells. How are you Omega Merlin" Leon spoke gently and respectfully.

A tear ran down Merlin's face, he was petrified for his unborn child. "He said he was sending for the Witch finder and would burn me and my babe, he won't let me see my alpha, he thinks I have enchanted him" Merlin's voice started to rise in volume.

Lancelot gave Merlin a hug "Hush keep your voice down or they will find us, we came in through the passage" he explained.

Leon looked at Merlin "We will tell the Prince. He will not allow you to be hurt! Once we have spoken to him we will come back but it is important that you tell no one we have been here. Fear not Omega Merlin no one will hurt you or your child. If necessary we will take you away from here. If the King visits try to keep as calm as you can"

Leon released his some of his own pheromones to try to calm Merlin, it was not as good as Arthur's but might help slightly looking round he saw Arthur's supply of fruit and juices. He had never been nearer to treason than in that moment, a soul bond was not to be broken, it was unthinkable, but he had to let the Prince make the decision on this. "I will ask the physician to see if he can visit you. Now can you keep calm and make sure that you eat and drink…for your babes sake"

Merlin looked at the two men and nodded "I will do my best, but I will not leave without my alpha, the King has not hurt him has he?"

Leon shook his head "No he is just in a cell. It is not the first time it has happened. The King does not like his authority challenged."

Merlin looked at the door where he could hear Gwaine's voice his voice was thick with emotion "Then go ….I don't want you to get into trouble"

Leon nodded keeping as calm as he could for the omegas sake "We will lock the door again but do not fear we will be back tomorrow. If you need anything open one of the windows and one of us will come"

They left the now more settled omega, at least now he knew he wasn't alone. Carefully relocking the door Elyan grinned "I will make a key, it will be rough but as long as it works" he shrugged his shoulders.

They dispersed as quickly as they could arranging to meet up later. "I will make sure the Prince is informed" Leon told the other two.

Leon went out into the garden, dusk was falling but he hadn't wanted his wife in the chambers while they were in the corridor. He wanted to protect her if the King found out. Going inside Leon spoke to Morgana, who he had already briefly talked to while he was waiting for the others to arrive. He quickly told her of Uther's threat. "I need to make sure Arthur is informed, we made need to get his omega out of Camelot"

Morgana looked at her maidservant and then back at Leon "We thought you might need to get a message to Arthur, Gwen could take it, after all who would suspect a maid taking food for the prisoner. Uther would hardly want his son starved."

Leon looked at Gwen "It will be dangerous if you get caught out"

"Not as dangerous as what Omega Merlin is going through. Tell me what you need me to say, I know the maid who normally takes the prisoners food, she will let me take her place in the morning for the breakfast run" Gwen was determined to help anyway she could.

Morgana spoke out "I'll do it, I can at least open the cell with magic while you were with Merlin I looked up a spell"

"No Morgana! It is not safe" Leon protested

"Safer for me than Gwen. Uther will not execute me if I am caught"

"He will if he knows you have magic" Leon pointed out

"I insist" the fiery Princess demanded "He is my brother you cannot stop me"

The say down and worked out what Morgana needed to do, both Leon and Morgana knew they had to give Arthur the means of getting out of the cells.

As Gwaine left the guards he made his down to the Rising Sun where he had arranged to meet up with Lancelot to find out what had happened. On the way he saw one of the other knights galloping out of the castle, an unusual sight that late in the day. He was to find out later it was a messenger sent for the Witch finder. When Lancelot told him what the King had threatened Gwaine vowed to protect Merlin at all costs. Lancelot agreed, they had allowed the omega to be taken before, this time they would not fail, but would wait for the Princes instructions first.

The next morning Morgana went down to the kitchens and made her way down to the cells with a headscarf over her head and servants clothes to make herself less recognisable to the guards. Morgana made her way down to the cells, as the tray was inspected by the guards she smiled at them "Cook says as you only have the Prince down here and he won't try to escape you might like some wine left the barrel was leaking and isn't considered fit for the nobles, fussy buggers."

"Tell the cook thank you it gets mighty cold down here" the head guard looked at what was on the tray to make sure what she was taking to the Prince and said "She is a good woman even if she does get narked if I try to get extra rations"

Morgana laughed the guard opened the cell and chuckled "That she does"

With that she walked to the cell and asked the guard to open the door "Can't do that only the King has the key, you need to pass it through the bars" they told her not even getting out of their chairs. Morgana picked up the bread and cheese and past it through to Arthur at the same time moving her apron to show the sword hidden underneath.

"Is this all I get. You brought them wine" Arthur demanded belligerently. Taking the food, and with his other hand taking the sword and dropping it onto the straw behind and kicking some over to cover it. Morgana was careful to keep her body between the guards and the exchange.

"Sorry Sire you get no wine I was told only cider" Arthur made a grab for the cider and Morgana whispered "Uther has called for the witch finder, he thinks you enchanted." With that her eyes flashed golden on the lock opened.

She saw the anger in her brother's eyes. "Take car Sire, do not rush these things" Morgana said politely "Tiss sad to see such a handsome man down here." She turned to leave. One of the guards grabbed her as she passed

"Stay with us for a while, we will make it worth your time" he leered at her.

Morgana looked at him scornfully but before she could say anything Arthur's voice cut across the room "It that how you spend your time on guard duty? I see when I am out I need to rearrange your duties"

"Only joking with the wench Sire" came the spluttered reply. "Not serious"

Morgana went up the stairs only glancing backwards briefly as she went, now it was up to Arthur.

Meanwhile Uther was also making plans, he had already received word that Aredian the Witch finder would be in Camelot within the hour, having been only in one of the nearby villages when the messenger found him. So long before breakfast he had made his way to his son's chambers and walked in finding Merlin in an exhausted sleep on Arthur's bed. He looked at the omega in disgust, he should have been in his own chambers not in the royal bed. Before the young man woke Uther quickly clamped a cold iron shackle around Merlin's wrist, if the boy did have magic it would now be suppressed. Then he roughly shook the youngster awake.

"On your feet" he demanded of the sleepy Merlin "You are going to new rooms" the guards dragged Merlin off the bed and out of the room before Merlin had even registered that his magic was gone or even what was happening. Merlin was taken down a stairway to an area very few people knew off. I hadn't been used since the height of the great purge. There Merlin was chained to a wall of a room that filled him with terror. As he looked around he could see all sorts of instruments hanging from the walls. Many rusty with disuse. A fire was burning in the hearth.

Uther looked at him "Have a good look boy, you can save yourself getting to know how these things can be used if you admit now that you have enchanted my son."

Merlin looked at the King "I haven't! Please let me go, I am carrying your grandchild I would do nothing to hurt either of them" he tried but couldn't feel his magic it was the first time in his life he had ever had the feeling and he felt empty and cold.

"Not for much longer. I will not have the Pendragon blood tainted by your kind." As he spoke another man entered the room. He had a cruel sneer on this face.

"Your Majesty it has been to long since these rooms were used" he looked Merlin up and down as if he were a tasty morsel. "I will get the truth from him have no fear. I can smell the magic on him"

"See you do, he must confess to my son before he is burnt. Arthur must realise what has happened." Uther looked at Merlin "Make it easy on yourself and your death will be quick, if you don't it will be long and very painful"

With that he walked out leaving Merlin with his tormentor. Aredian walked up in front of Merlin and rested his hand on Merlin's abdomen "The King wants this gone, you were a fool to allow yourself to attract the Prince, you should have settled for a minor noble"

Merlin tried to pull away the hand made him feel sick in a small and shaky voice he said "I am the Princes Soul bond, I did not trick him"

Aredian's eyebrow went up "Indeed that tip bit wasn't told me. You have just condemned yourself and the bastard you carry. There is only one sure way of killing you without harming the Prince and it won't be easy on you. But first…" with that Aredian punched Merlin over and over in the abdomen, right over his womb.

Merlin screamed as the pain hit him he passed out but had a bucket of cold water thrown over him. As he come back to consciousness he felt several shape pains and cramps in his belly then fluid running down his legs, Merlin instinctively knew it wasn't water. He cried out in despair as the cramps continued. But before he had any respite Aredian's face came close to his "You no longer have a child in your belly. Now for the confession. Do you want to make his easy on yourself?"

Down in the cell Arthur had waited for Morgana to have time to get back to her rooms. He wanted to make sure that she could be in no way implicated in what happened next. As he waited he suddenly felt a wave of pain and despair through his link with Merlin. He stood up and uncovered his sword before opening the cell door. The guards were sat talking together and were unaware what was happening until the head guard felt a blade at his throat.

"Give me the keys and walk over to one of the cells" Arthur told them "And be quick about it"

The two men did as they were asked, they might not have had the key to Arthur's cell but they had the rest. Arthur's reputation with a sword was such that neither were willing to take chances. "I will send someone down later to let you out, do not shout out."

The minute the cell door was shut Arthur run up the stairs two at a time. He rushed towards his chambers only to be met on the way by Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival. "You're out earlier than we thought" Leon said.

"Hurry something is wrong I can feel it" Arthur didn't slow his pace. As they reached his chambers they were unguarded and clearly empty. Looking for clues they couldn't find anything only the ruffled bed which was cold to the touch and had clearly not been used for several hours.

Arthur tried to reach out to Merlin through their link all he could feel was pain and despair. But he forced his way through it and then started down to a part of the castle that none of them frequented before, in fact Arthur had only been here once when his father took him to show him one of the siege tunnel entrances years before. Arthur made his way down some stairs pointing to the cobwebs that had recently been broken as someone had passed by. Then they heard it…..a scream. Arthur knew it was Merlin and growled in rage.


	25. Chapter 25

They soon came to a locked door and immediately Arthur tried to force it open. Percival came up beside him and between them they broke the door of its hinges. As they climbed over the door Arthur's heart clenched in fear and anger. Inside the room as the door crashed down Aredian looked with horror at the Prince and his knights, a red hot iron still in his hand. He looked at the Prince and immediately spoke out:

"This was ordered by the King! You have no right to stop me." He looked at the Knights full of bluster. "The Prince is enchanted, he has been possessed and only burning the sorcerer with iron can the enchantment be broken. This is also the only way to stop the Prince from dying when the soul bond breaks" as he spoke his confidence grew, but them he noticed the looks on the knights faces. They didn't look like they were going to help him.

Arthur was in full protective Prime Alpha mode and he crossed the room snarling. He raised his sword and struck down severing the witch finders hand from his body. He then dropped the sword and moved towards Merlin who was writhing in agony. He had been stripped naked and hung by shackles to the ceiling. He had several burns about his person. It was clear that Merlin also had a dislocated shoulder. Blood was coating his inner thighs and bruising showed clearly on his abdomen.

In the meantime Aredian clutched the stump of his arm and pleaded with the knights "Stop him he doesn't know what he is doing"

Gwaine stood before the Witch finder and picked up the hot iron from the floor where it still lay in the hand that had been holding it. He casually placed the still glowing metal over the now bleeding stump causing Aredian to scream and faint from pain. Gwaine smirked at the fellow knights and said casually "We can't have him bleeding to death can we, after all I'm sure the Prince has other plans"

As Arthur was trying to comfort his omega Percival carefully approached making sure that Arthur was aware enough not to see him as a threat. He lifted Merlin, so his weight was no longer on his arms and as Gwaine handed Arthur the key he had retrieved, Arthur freed Merlin so they could get him down. Arthur very carefully took his omega in his arms as Leon ordered Elyan to go and warn Gaius to expect a patient. Merlin lost consciousness as Arthur held him. The wail of torment that came from the Prince was inhuman in its pitch and intensity. He gathered the slight man up and made his way to the door and out of the room. Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot guarding him as he made his way to the physician's room.

On Leon's order Elyan and Percival had dragged Aredian down to the cells "Make sure he is guarded well" It was clear from their expressions that they would do just that. They wouldn't kill him that was for Arthur to do.

As they entered the physician's chambers Gaius gasped in horror as he saw the injuries his great nephew had, he had seen the boy the evening before and then he had been upset but uninjured and safe in the Princes chambers. He quickly got to work. Arthur refused to leave his omegas side and Gaius knew better than to try to force him. It took the old man an hour to clear and wrap all the wounds and replace the dislocated shoulder back in its socket. Then he looked at Arthur for the first time.

"He needs rest and lots of it. I suggest your room can be better guarded." Gaius looked at the Prince with deep sorrow clear on his face "There is no easy way to say this, but Merlin has lost your babe, the injuries to his abdomen were clearly done with the intention to cause the abortion the child."

Arthur looked at the physician, now clearly a broken man "Will he live?" he crooked out in a whisper.

"I have removed the shackle that was stopping him using his magic, that will help, but I fear his injuries and blood loss may be too much. The beating has damaged him inside and I can do nothing to heal them" Gaius looked at the Prince

Arthur was unaware of the tears running down his face "I cannot lose him Gaius, There must be something you can do…..anything"

Gaius looked at the Prince who saw the look of hope cross the old man's face as he thought of something. "There is someone who might be able to help but…"

"I'll do anything please Gaius" Arthur pleaded

Gaius took a deep breath "We need to take your omega to him, he cannot come here. We must put him on a carrying board. He is too unstable for you to carry him" With instructions Gwaine and Arthur gently lifted the omega onto the board and set off following Gaius. Lancelot taking up the rear keeping an eye out for any of the King's men. But they made it without being seen until they reached the guards sitting playing dice, this was another area with cells but was seldom if ever used. In fact had Arthur been less worried he might have wondered what the men were guarding. Recognising the Prince the guards stood only to find themselves placed in a small cell to one side.

Arthur said nothing as they went down past the steps after opening a metal door continued down a long disused tunnel until they reached a platform. "Place Merlin down" Gaius said "Sire be prepare for a surprise and shock"

Arthur looked at the old man as if he were mad. But at the present moment he would do anything to save his omega. As they settled the carrying board down he heard a whoosh of large wings and Lancelot's gasp. Looking up Arthur saw a large dragon. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, he stood protectively in front of his omega as if to guard him his sword drawn once more.

To his amazement the dragon gave a short laugh then spoke "You could not stop me if I wished to hurt Emrys, but that I would never do. Stand aside young Pendragon and let me heal my kin"

Arthur and the knights looked at the dragon then Gaius. The physician explained "Kilgarrah the Great Dragon has been kept here prisoner since the beginning of the great purge. He is the only one who can save Merlin"

Arthur looked at the beast in front of him "I would be forever in your debt but why would you help the son of a man who imprisoned you?"

"I do it to help my warlock, and the once and future King. Stand aside for time is running out" Kilgarrah said impatiently.

"Please Sire I will explain everything but you must let Kilgarrah help before it is too late. Merlin's time is short" Gaius pleaded.

Arthur looked at the dragon and made his mind up "Please help him and I will free you. But I will stay. The others will stand back but my place is by Merlin's side."

"As you will, but I warn you dragon magic is powerful and you might not like what it allows you to see" Kilgarrah didn't wait, he breathed out a plume of golden mist as Gaius and the others jumped back. The mist enveloped the two men on the platform. As it cleared Kilgarrah looked at Arthur "Well Princeling the warlock will live, to heal fully he needs rest and sleep and his mind will be sorely upset. But remember your promise, I will wait until you have done what needs to be done. I am sure you have seen what has to be, if destiny is to be followed."

"I do, I knew that without your dragon magic!" Arthur said. "I have no choice, not if Merlin is to live" As the mist had enveloped him Arthur had seen several scenes from the past, it made his decision even more necessary.

"Indeed you do not, I would ask you to bring me his head but I fear you will not. Take care young Princeling and today you will become King, but your journey will not be over. You have seen the possible future take heed of what you have seen" Kilgarrah spread his wing and flew off.

Arthur looked at his stunned friends "Come we must get Merlin to my rooms. I want you to guard him with your lives, I have something else to do" The returned along the corridors and into the Princes rooms only seeing a few servants as they made their way through the castle. Seeing the Prince with them they ignored what was happening. Once in his chambers Arthur very gently picked up Merlin and placed him in the bed. Kissing Merlin's forehead gently he asked whispered "I am so sorry my little hawk I have failed you so much" then he looked at Gaius "When will he wake, I need to be here"

"Not for several hours Sire" Gaius looked at the Prince "I will stay with him until he does"

Arthur looked at Leon. "If I fail, I plead with you get Merlin out of Camelot and take Morgana with you. Do not try to do anything to rescue me"

Leon shook his head he was under no illusion what Arthur planned "I will not stay with him Sire, I go with you"

"No! You have a wife and my sister must also be saved. If I fail none of you will be safe" Arthur looked at his head knight pleadingly "Go with me in this please"

"Then take Gwaine" Leon pleaded not willing to let the Prince go alone.

Gwaine broke out in a grin "Yeh I'll come, it's just the odds I like, and no one will miss me. Besides I want to see the man who allowed his get his dues. Your omega did not deserve what he was put through"

"Thank you Gwaine" Arthur was also well aware of what could, and probably would happen, but he saw no other course of action. This had gone on long enough. After what the dragon had shown him had made his action the only one he could take, for both Merlin and his people.

As Arthur and Gwaine left the others the Prince was surprised that no alarm had been raised. Gwaine must have been thinking the same thing "I suppose we were hidden away, but I know we are good but am surprised that we could do so much without even being spotted. You need to do something about security once this is over Princess"

Arthur knew where he needed to go a full council meeting was due to take place that morning. He stopped outside the council chambers, the two guards clearly thought Arthur had been released and said nothing to stop them. Arthur paused before opening the doors and entering. It was no surprise to find the full council look up as they saw him enter with Gwaine. They had been sitting discussing taxes and patrols. Uther also looked up as his son entered.

He looked surprised and angry "Who released you?" he demanded "Guards return the Prince to the cells"

The guards entered the room but looked reluctant to take on Arthur and Gwaine. "I don't think so" Arthur looked at the council and the man who sired him "I have no intention of allowing that. In fact it is you that needs arresting. For ordering the murder of an unborn child, your own grandchild, and the torture and attempted murder of my Omega. Not to mention the complicity in the death of my mother and genocide of your people for no other reason than your guilty conscience. You will be tried by the people and when found guilty you will suffer the same death you have given so many others …. The pyre"

The council feel into a silent hush and no one was sure what to do so they waited. Getting between the two Prime Alphas would be dangerous and foolhardy until they knew what they would be getting involved in.

Uther looked at his son and paled slightly it was clear that Arthur had found Aredian "Are you mad! You are talking to your King!" he looked at the guards "Arrest them"

Gwaine faced the guards and smirked "Come on then try it" he had his sword in his hand and the guards blanched, even the arrival of several reinforcements brought no confidence to them. Gwaine was as well-known as Arthur for his fighting prowess, and his more unorthodox methods, not to mention his lack of respect for the rules of fair play.

Arthur ignored what was happening behind him having full confidence in his knight. One of the councillors gaining courage spoke up "Prince Arthur you are speaking to the crowned King"

Without taking his eyes of his father Arthur replied "I am speaking to a murderer and a coward. He called in the witch finder and after throwing me in the cells took my omega, who is sixteen and pregnant and ordered that the child in his belly be aborted and then Merlin to be tortured, under the excuse that he had enchanted me." Arthur paused for the information to sink in. "Your King" the words were spat out "has also in the past because of his wish to have a son used sorcery to make my mother conceive, knowing she would die as a forfeit. Then when she did and he regretted her death so he started the great purge, for something he himself knew would happen." Arthur looked at the council "Uther Pendragon used sorcery for his own ends, black magic at that. How many people have died as a result? hundreds? thousands?. Women, children and men, most innocent."

Another councillor spoke out "Magic is evil, we have suffered many attacks by magic users"

"Yes we have and why? Would you not want to kill the people responsible for the deaths of your loved ones? Yes there are bad sorcerers, the same as any other group of people but you cannot wipe out a whole people for the sins of a few." He paused and asked Uther "Do you have a defence?"

Uther snarled "I need no defence I am your King, the omega has warped your mind. He will burn. The spawn he carried was an abomination by ordering its death I saved it from a future burning. Put down your sword and I will allow you and your knight to live. Once the sorcerer is dead you will see the error of your ways, you are enchanted"

Arthur lost it in that second, he had been trying to keep his temper, but what had happened to his soulmate and what he had learned about his mother was too much for the alpha. He wanted to kill the man in front of him, nothing else would atone for what had happened. He snarled at one of the guards "Give him a sword"

One of the men stepped forward and handed the King his sword. Uther took it realising he had no choice but to fight his son. He didn't wait, the moment the sword was in his hand he lunged towards Arthur. A lesser man would have been taken out but Arthur was too good to fall for such a trick. As the fight started in earnest it soon became clear to everyone that Uther was no longer the man he once was. Or rather his son was far better. The councillors moved away to the side so not to get involved. Many had seen the tension between the two men for some time and didn't want to be on the losing side. If fact several would like to see the increasingly erratic deposed by his stronger son. The Kings supporters were realistic enough to be careful, if it looked like the King would win they would step in but not before.

Uther suffered several small injuries in the first few moments of the fight but even then he fought with desperation. But one small mistake saw Arthur's sword sink into his belly. Arthur looked his father in the eye and pulled the sword across and deeper causing a fatal wound. Arthur did not follow through with a stab to the heart to end his father's agony but stood and watched as the light faded from Uther's eyes, staring into the dying man's eyes he said. "That is for Merlin and mother, I only wish you could suffer more, you deserve no mercy."

Arthur knew his father heard him, it only took seconds for the King to die as the wound was severe and then there was a deadly hush until Gwaine shouted out "The King is dead. Long live King Arthur"

The council members looked at Arthur unsure what to do next. Arthur looked at them as he cleaned his sword on his father's body. "You now have a choice to make and I for one don't really care what you do. You stand by your dead King who was a murderer and a liar and raise a rebellion, you leave for your estates and retire, or you stand behind me, either way I warn you there are going to be major changes around here. For one I will not have a council who will not stand and be counted. Anyone serving on my council needs to be prepared to die for me and Camelot. Not sit there and do nothing."

He turned his back on the council contemptuously and looked at the guards "Remove the body, it may go to the crypt for internment, anyone who wishes may pay their respects. But I for one will not be mourning." Turning to the stunned council he continued "I now go to my omega inform Sir Leon of your decision. If you wish to leave you have two days after that I will expect your full loyalty and an oath of fealty."

As Arthur reached the door he looked at Geoffrey the Royal record keeper "Announce Uther's passing and that I killed him and will now rule. Allow the people to make up their own minds. I will speak to the people later."

Gwaine stayed behind, much as he wanted to see Merlin he knew there was too much to do and that Arthur would wish to be alone with his omega. He turned to the council "Well if I were you I'd start thinking and maybe packing. Either way I don't expect gossip, I am sure King Arthur will speak to his people and he doesn't need you to do it for him. So stay in your rooms ….if you know what's good for you. The New King is one riled Prime Alpha right now" he looked at the guards "The same goes for you, keep mum or you will have me to deal with"

Gwaine looked down at the body of the late King and gesturing to four of the guards he said "Take the body to his chambers for now and get this blood cleaned up" Then Gwaine leant against the wall waiting for Leon to arrive and take charge.

Arthur practically ran back to his chambers not caring who saw him or what they thought. All he could think of was his omega. He walked through the door and went straight to his omegas side. Not even looking at Leon he said "The King is dead. Gwaine will fill you in. Leave me all of you"

Every one left the room except Gaius "Sire do you want me to stay?"

"Is it safe for you to leave?" came Arthur flat voice. He hadn't even processed that he was now King or that he had killed his own father all he could focus on was his omega.

"Kilgarrah has done what he can Sire. I will come if you need me and I will come back but I suspect you want time alone"

"Thank you Gaius"

Gaius followed the other out. Leon turned to Lancelot "Stay here I will send Gwaine back, let no one in" he went down to the council chambers to take charge.

Gaius looked at the beat knight "I will leave them in peace, if I am needed call for me immediately"

In the room Arthur took of his sword and led it by the bed. He stripped of as quickly as he could leaving just his shirt and breaches before he careful crept in the bed and lay beside Merlin. He curled himself around his unconscious omega and held him in his arms. The new King of Camelot let the tears flow, he didn't care, he had allowed his wonderful omega to be hurt again and as a result they had lost their baby. He would never be able to make it up to the man he loved and he would understand if Merlin no longer wanted to have him near him once he woke up. If he still had his omega once he woke then Arthur fully intended to marry him and spend the rest of his life making it up to his Little Hawk. He also swore that no one would harm him again if he had to have all the knights in Camelot guarding him.

...

For the vengeance minded of you the Witchfinders is dealt with next


	26. Chapter 26

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERY ONE

...

Merlin slept for hours, when he did wake he was in pain and felt sore, he opened his eyes and found a concerned and grieving Arthur looking down at him. The look on his alpha's face brought back what had happened. He had lost his baby, his alphas baby! He closed his eyes letting a tear escape as Arthur wiped the tear away with his thumb Merlin opened his eyes once more. Looking anywhere but at Arthur he spoke in a cracked voice "I am sorry, so sorry I lost the baby, I couldn't save it. You must hate me…..please kill me now"

Arthur heart clenched as he heard his omegas words, he clearly blamed himself. "Little Hawk I couldn't harm you! I love you, and it is I who should be sorry, it is my job to protect you. I failed YOU. I allowed that monster to kill our little one and hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" Arthur gently pulled Merlin into his arms and held him as they both cried. It was the first time Arthur could ever remember letting go of his emotions like this. But somehow it felt the right thing to do, after all the babe had been both of theirs.

Merlin fell back into an exhausted sleep, Arthur led and watched him, but thought of what need to be done next. He had Adrian to deal with and the dowager Queen. He had no proof that Catrina had anything to do with Merlin's earlier kidnapping, but he knew in his own mind that she played a part. He decided that she should at least be exiled, but for now he would have her put under guard in her room, after all she was in mourning officially. He would investigate further before making a final decision.

Adrian was however a different thing all together, Arthur wanted his punishment to be as harsh as possible. Not just for what he had done to Merlin and their unborn baby but for all the magic users he had tortured and those who didn't even have magic. Arthur wondered just how many deaths he had been involved in. In his heart he wanted nothing more than to go down to the cells and kill the man with his own hands. But he was King now and justice had to be seen to be done, but he knew he had to stamp his mark and what he did at the beginning of his reign would shape that reign and what his people thought of him. He wanted all his people to feel safe and that Justice would be done.

As he pondered his sister arrived and offered to sit with Merlin saying "Arthur you need to speak to the people, I understand rumours are starting. I will stay with Merlin and have you called if needed"

Arthur looked at his sister, he knew she was right "I don't want to leave him" he told her, then added "I will make all omegas free, I want you to sit on the council as is your right as my sister. I have so many changes to make" he felt overwhelmed at that moment.

Morgana seeing her brother was grieving and finding thinking difficult went and hugged him "Take your time Arthur, do not rush things through. I know you will get there in the end. Make your position solid first, ensure you have a coronation as soon as possible and send out word to Camelot's neighbours, then and only then look at changing your new kingdom" she advised. You have good men round you trust them to help you"

Arthur looked at his sister "When did you get so wise?"

Morgana gave an encouraging smile "I always have been you just never noticed before." She paused before adding "We all understand your loss brother, but you are both young. You have all our support at this time your both do, but you must stay strong for Merlin's sake…and your peoples"

Arthur got up and washing his face put on some outer clothing, his sister placed his Camelot cape round his shoulders. "Gwen will sit with Merlin if you want me by your side when you speak to the people"

"Thank you Morgana, I will go now, if I have you next to me it will show that all omegas are to be treated differently from now….come let get this over with"

Arthur kissed the still sleeping Merlin as Morgana called for Gwen. Then they headed down to the throne room and the balcony. As the council and populace were summoned Arthur went through things in his mind. This would be one of the most defining moments of his Kingship, it need to be right. As he stepped out on the balcony there was a cheer from below. Arthur had always been popular with the ordinary people. Some of the nobles looked less than delighted but were wish enough to keep silent.

As the noise settled Arthur started to speak.

"Citizens of Camelot I know the rumours surrounding the late King Uther's death have reached you. I will confirm he is dead and that I killed him in a fair fight. He had ordered my unborn child murdered and my beloved omega tortured by the witch finder Adrian." He held up his hand to silence the murmurs "Added to that Great Purge that has killed so many, was started as a direct result of the late King using witchcraft to allow me to be conceived, knowing that Queen Ygraine would die, to make a live another must be lost. A King cannot be tried for treason by his people but he could not be allowed to continue, part of the coronation oath is to protect the weak and the citizens of Camelot. He failed in that duty."

Arthur paused to let his words sink in before continuing "I make this promise today that no more innocent magic users will be killed, any person committing a crime whether by magical means for not will be treated to the same justice. The new laws will be drafted. Also there will be news laws protecting Omegas, They will no longer be classed as chattels but as human beings with free will and rights. Although I will swear my oaths to you all today there will be a public coronation when my Omega is well enough to attend as he will be crowned my consort. We will marry on the same day." Arthur voice rose as he added "I promise you all this I will always reign for the love and benefit of Camelot and all its peoples"

There was an echo as the people shouted out "For the love of Camelot"

Then Sir Leon stepped forward and shouted "The King of dead, Long live King Arthur"

Arthur walked off the balcony hearing the cries of 'long live the King' he was met by Sir Geoffrey and the other councillors. "When will you wish to be crowned your majesty?"

Arthur looked round the highest nobles in the land "Has anyone any objections to now. After all I fully intend a full ceremony later, there is no reason not to swear your oaths now. Unless of course you have another person in mind for the crown" the challenge was thrown down.

"After the people's reception that would be foolish Your Majesty, and not called for" Lord Heathy said looking at the rest of the councillors in defiance. Arthur was surprised in some ways that the Lord in question had spoken, he had been one of the late Kings supporters. But then again he would want to retain his position under the new King. "But I assume the changes you mentioned will be discussed by the council"

Arthur's eyebrow raised in what he hoped was a Gaius type gesture "They will be, but only in detail. They will pass regardless, I have no intention of being a puppet King nor of going back on my word" he looked at Geoffrey. "I will be back in one hour, my future husband needs me, is that enough time to organise everything?"

Geoffrey smiled "Yes Sire, one hour is sufficient."

Arthur looked once more at the nobles. "No need for pomp and ceremony, just be here if you wish to serve me, or leave now if you do not. I will expect anyone remaining to swear fealty."

Arthur walked out of the room shouting for George. "George I am to be crowned in one hour, a bath and make sure the crown is with Sir Geoffrey. I will use the anteroom to get ready I do not want Omega Merlin to be disturbed"

Then he headed to the cells where he stopped outside Aredian's cell, he saw Percy still guarding the prisoner. Looking at the man chained to the walls, suffering clearly from a few bruises gained no doubt from his knights as they incarcerated him. In a hard voice that showed nothing but hatred Arthur spoke "I won't come in or I would surely tear you limb from limb. But I warn you, you will stand trial for what you have done, and your death will not be a quick nor pleasant one. Think about that as you wait"

"The King ordered me to do it" Aredian said defiance even now in his voice "He will not allow this"

Arthur smirked and his voice became chilling "In an hour I will be crowned king! I killed my father, the last King, and you think you will fare better? No you killed my child and dare to hurt my love. Think of all the things you subjected others to over the years and double it. You might get close to what is going to happen to you" Arthur turned and walked away leaving a terrified man behind in the cells.

Percy who was normally a gentle giant looked at the man in the cell. He liked and respected Arthur a great deal "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes" he told the prisoner. "I bet your shitting yourself, I would be. What's it like being on the other side?"


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur was crown with as little ceremony as he could but all the nobles were present to swear fealty. None had declined although it was clear many were reluctant. After the last one had kissed his ring he spoke to all those assembled.

"There will be a meeting of the full council in one hour. There I will introduce those changes I intend to bring in immediately. I will also give warning to those who will no longer sit on said council and introduce those who will join it. Those who leave may either remain here or have my leave to return to their estates. But I expect loyalty even from a distance and those who have doubts contact my steward who will arrange for your estates to return to the crown. Immediately after the meeting their will be a trial for treason of one Aredian the Witchfinder."

With that Arthur left the room. The minute he had gone the nobles began to speculate as to what the changes would be. Lord Varney, one of those who had reluctantly sworn fealty spoke the loudest. "He is young, he needs our council if he is to govern. His hot head will not serve Camelot well"

Sir Geoffrey spoke firmly but quietly "I would not underestimate our King, he will rue differently than his father, but we need to listen and give him his due. He has after all watched his father for many years and sat on the council for three"

There seemed to be a split in opinion but most willing to wait and see, after all their very positions depended on it.

In the old Kings chambers Catrina was preparing to leave her rooms, after all these where the Kings chambers and the new King would want them. Since she heard of her husband's death she had been considering her options. Whether to stay on as Queen Dowager and hope Arthur honoured his lest fathers wife, or to pack and leave to go back to her families estate. Not as grand or comfortable as Camelot. For now she would stay in mourning as was expected. She had respected her husband but had never really loved him, he after all had still been in love with his dead wife Ygraine and had married her for political advantage. She had already hidden as many of her jewels in amongst her clothing that was already being packed for the move. She had also entered her late husband's chambers and removed the gold he had there. No one could blame her, she was no longer young and needed to look after her future. She didn't for one moment think that Arthur would welcome her council or allow her to influence affairs. Something she would miss, she loved court intrigue and the power her position had given her. Now if gossip was correct that would all go to the Omega Merlin, as it seemed the new King intended to marry him. Dressing in black Catrina sat and waiting to be told which chambers she was to inhabit, that would give her some indication what her new position would be.

Merlin woke in Arthur's bed and found Arthur was not with him. He could see Morgana sitting in a chair looking out of the window. Merlin hurt all over, but he thought he deserved it, he had allowed harm to come to his alphas child, he was not a fit omega. He hoped that Arthur would end his life quickly, he didn't deserve to lie on this bed. He had never felt so wretched not even when he had been taken from his home. That made him think of his mother, what would she think of him? He let out a sob that alerted Morgana that he was awake.

She moved to his side and sat on the bed and tried to comfort him by stroking his forehead, unsure where else she could touch him without hurting him. "Are you in pain?" she asked knowing Gaius had left a potion for him.

Merlin looked at her his eyes full of tears "No more than I deserve, you must hate me" he sobbed

"Oh Merlin, never! Why should I, it wasn't your doing. If anything you should hate me, it was my father that ordered his done. He is gone now and will never hurt you again"

As the words sank in Merlin looked horrified "My alpha killed his own father and King because of me! He will hate me even more." Merlin looked at Morgana "Please I beg of you give me a knife so I may end this all, I cannot bare it if Arthur hates me!" he started to get hysterical. "The witchfinder was right I am evil, I am a monster"

"No Merlin! You are no such thing and my brother loves you very much we all do. It was not your fault. Please don't talk that way"

She turned to called out to the guards "Get the King his omega is awake"

Merlin looked confused "You said he was dead!"

"Merlin Arthur is now King!" Morgana said then tried to get him to take his potion. "Keep calm Merlin please, you are weak and injured"

Merlin continued to sob and was getting hysterical as the doors were flung open and Arthur came in. He rushed to the bed and pushing his sister out of the way took Merlin onto his arms and did his best to sooth Merlin. But his omega was to upset. Morgana touched her brother's shoulder. "I will wait outside. I will ask for Gaius to be called"

Arthur nodded as he continued to rock Merlin making shushing noises. The alpha was distraught he didn't know what t do for his omega "Please Merlin, try to calm yourself, you will hurt yourself. Please I do not blame you it was not your fault"

Gaius entered and handed Arthur a bottle "Make him drink this your majesty, he needs to sleep"

Arthur managed to get the potion down Merlin and continued to rock him until he fell into a drugged sleep. Arthur turned his face up to Gaius "How can I help him! He blames himself"

As Gaius spoke he checked Merlin over until he was happy there was no more he could do. "Just do as you are Sire, it will take time, and he is grieving as you both are. But he is young you will be able to have more children and in time he will accept the loss. He will never forget, neither of you will. Spend what time you can with him, but also look after yourself. Neither of you were to blame and you BOTH need to realise it" he handed Arthur two more bottles "One for him and one for you, when you retire tonight."

Gaius looked at the new King "Also remember that he has many other injuries to recover from. Make sure he eats and drinks as much as you can. Eat with him, it will encourage you both. You have the hearts of the people Sire, let them carry you, don't push yourself to hard"

"I have so much to do Gaius" Arthur said "Some must be done"

"Then get help! You have people you trust use then, delegate. If you'll pardon me for saying it was something your father never learned and it showed. I have watched you grow from a baby, you will be a better King than your father ever was, may his soul rest in peace. He was never the same after your mother"

Arthur looked at Merlin "You know I can see that now, if anything happened to Merlin…."

"You would carry on for your people, but he will recover with time. Let him sleep, do what you have to do then come and rest with him. Leave the trial for tomorrow or even later, your omega needs you and you need to grieve" Gaius gave Arthur's shoulder a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

Arthur sat with Merlin for a time them left he had a council meeting to attend. Morgana crept back in and sat down, her heart going out to the couple. As Arthur passed a guard he gave the order "Make sure the dowager queen stays in her chambers and has no visitors. Also a Sir Leon to come to the council chambers."

Arthur sat at the head of the council table and waited for the council to come in. When Leon arrived Arthur spoke "Sir Leon you have a place on my council. As soon as the meeting is over I want you to take a anther knight and fetch my omegas Mother, she know you, Ask her if she will visit her son, gently explain the circumstances, If she wants to move to Camelot she will be treated with all respect and have rooms as befits the mother of my consort" he looked at Leon "Once he has recovered enough I intend to marry him"

Leon smiled "I congratulate you Sire, I hope Omega Merlin recovers soon"

"I doubt it Leon, he is deeply distressed" Arthur sounded so lost at that moment that Leon sincerely felt for him. Once the council meeting is over I will go to him, the trial will have to wait. Before you go can you make sure the prisoner is well guarded, if he escapes heads will roll"


	28. Chapter 28

Warning ...Mentions of gruesome deaths but nothing yet.

...

The council meeting was short but heated. Arthur first gave six of Uther's strongest supporters leave to go to their estates "You served the late King well, now go and serve your people. But do not take this as a chance to raise rebellion, if I hear as much as a whisper you will return here for trial and your lands forfeit. Your heads will sit comfortably on your shoulders for many years if you honour the vows you made to me as your liege lord."

There were mumbled but most considered they had got off lightly. It wasn't unknown for new Kings to 'dispose' of the old Kings supporters. What came next caused more unrest.

"To take the vacant positions I install Princess Morgana, Lord Eldridge, Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine. The vacant place will be filled at a later date."

There were muttering until Arthur turned to one of the Lords "Your problem?"

"Your Majesty we understand the need to change but an Omega? And commoners all be it Alphas"

"As from Today Omega's have the same rights as everyone else. I will not see them treated as second class. The Princess Morgana is Royal and will speak for the omegas on my council. Later if he wishes Omega Merlin will join her." Arthur paused "As for Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival they have done more for me than anyone of you! It is time the knights had a voice, they protect your lives and homes after all."

No one argued with the new King. Arthur decided to continue "The late King will be interred tomorrow anyone who wishes may attend, his body will be given respect of a King, but there will be no ceremony nor will I attend. I will not be two faced enough to do so. We will reconvene this meeting tomorrow where the laws on the omega's and magic will be adjusted. I have already said Omegas will be given full rights but I also intend to remove the ban on magic. It is wrong that so many of our citizens are punished for no crime. Geoffrey I want you to bring with you the old laws if they exist. I know both these travesties were implemented by the late King. We can use those laws to base the new ones on" Arthur stood up "Since I have upset so many of you already I will announce now that as soon as my Omega recovers from his trauma I intend to marry him and make him my consort"

"What about the treaty with King Bayard? He will be here soon with his daughter, it is too late to turn him back" the same Lord who spoke earlier risked his Kings wrath again.

"I still intend to try to form an alliance with Mercia, but I never intended to marry Bayard's daughter, that was Uther's plan not mine." Arthur admitted "So since you seem to be so worried I suggest you come up with alternatives to my hand. Before we go I have postponed the trial of the witch finder until a later date." With that Arthur left the room. As he walked away he could hear the uproar as what he had said was discussed. He gave a small smile, they would have more to mutter about before he was done.

Merlin was still sleep when Arthur waked into the room. Looking at his sister he spoke quietly "Thank you, I will care for him now. By the way I hope you will accept but I have made you a full member of the council. I want you to help me change the laws on Omegas giving them full rights"

Morgana beamed "Of course I accept, I wasn't expecting it so quickly. I know we talked about it…."

"No point in wasting time. Your first meeting is tomorrow. Sorry but I have sent Leon away for a couple of days, he has gone to fetch Merlin's mother. She know him" Arthur realised he had acted without thought for his sister "It does mean you won't have his support on the council tomorrow, if you want to leave it until he gets back I understand"

"And let them think they have me running scared, no I'll be there" with that she kissed his cheek and was gone.

Arthur carefully removed his outer clothes and calling for George asked him to bring some food and honey tea "Something to temp Omega Merlin"

Arthur knew he needed to wake Merlin and get him to eat and drink. They could both sleep later but Merlin had to eat to recover. He gently sat on the bed and caressed Merlin's shoulders until the omega opened his red and puffy eyes. "Hello Little Hawk, I have some drink and food for you, I know you don't want to eat but you must, I need you to get better my love"

Merlin looked up at his alpha and saw the grief in his eyes. Arthur knew he had to allow Merlin to see he too was grieving. He had wanted to be strong for his omega but Gaius had persuaded him to allow Merlin to see his grief. So they could recover together. Merlin's tears started once again but they were silent without the sobbing. He held onto Arthur and tried to control himself. Arthur rubbed his hand in circles on Merlin's back "I know it doesn't seem like it now Merlin but it will get better, we will never forget the little one but he wouldn't want you to grieve forever. You need to look after yourself and me" Arthur lifted Merlin's chin up and made his omega look at him. "We have to be strong for each other. Gaius tells me it will be worse for you as your body gets used to not having your baby inside you. But you are not alone I am here for you and so is Morgana, please don't push us away"

Merlin looked at Arthur and in a small broken voice he asked "You don't hate me?"

"I love you Merlin I could never hate you, you are my soulmate the other half of me. Do you hate me for not protecting you?"

Merlin gave a small shake of the head "You tried I know you did"

"And I know you would never have let out child be hurt if you could have stopped it. Blaming ourselves or each other is silly" Arthur lifted a honey cake of the plate "Now eat some broth and I will let you have this!"

Merlin gave the smallest of smiles but it was enough for Arthur he hugged Merlin and handed him a cup of broth "Drink up" Arthur picked his own up and drank it. He had decided to eat what his partner did and if Gaius said broth then broth it was. When Merlin's cup was empty Arthur fed him a Honey cake then a second "Have mine then I want you to drink some weak wine."

The two ate and drank together before George can in and took away the bowls and cups. "You killed your father!" Merlin said as much a question as anything else.

"I did, and I would do again for what he ordered, not just what happened to you but to my mother" Arthur told Merlin about Ygraine and the great purge "So don't feel guilty about his death I don't. If he had not been King his death would have been slower, and more painful. The Witch finder is in a cell awaiting a trial. He is guilty but formalities must be seen to be done. He will die for killing so many including our child"

Arthur felt Merlin shake next to him "Don't worry little Hawk he will not get near you again, you will never see that face except in you nightmares. Gaius has given us both something for tonight so we can sleep. Now come lets hold each other and find comfort in that" Arthur looked at his Omega and knelt down before him "My omega, when we have recovered enough from this I want you to marry me and be my Consort and by my side for the rest of my days will you agree to marry me?"

Merlin looked at Arthur wide eyed "But you have to marry for treaties, not a lowly omega" he protested

"Merlin!" Arthur drew out the second and third letter in a way that made something tighten inside of the omega "No Omega is lowly anymore. You all have equal status. And I am King I marry who I please and I please to marry the man who means more to me than anything, even my crown, I will marry for love and not a treaty. So will you marry me?"

"You love me?" Merlin asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"I do, with all my heart. Now damn you answer me!" Arthur looked up at Merlin his eyes full of love and hope.

"Not yet, for now my heart is to full of sorrow and loss but if one day I can ever stop crying I will. If you still want me"

"I will wait forever if that's what it takes" Arthur very gently and chastely kissed Merlin's hand. "Now come let's hold each other as we remember our babe for I know we will never forget him" they lay together then as it got dark Arthur gave Merlin his potion and took his own "Tomorrow is another day my sweet."

Down in the cells the prisoner was watched carefully, not by the normal guards but by knights, who were alert and had no intention of allowing the prisoner to escape. They also had no intention of allowing Aredian any piece of mind. At supper he was given stale bread and water, when he complained the servant who brought it looked at him "The cook lost family to you, she also knows what you did to the babe and Omega be thankful for that. All the servants spat on it before I brought it down"

"That told you" Gwaine said as he leant against the bars. "Me I's as soon see you starve, but then we need you to be awake for your sentence. You have your trial in the morning, do you think anyone will speak up for you? I wonder what your sentence will be. The pyre? A nice damp one that will burn slowly?" Gwaine turned to lance who was on guard with him "What do you think Lance?" without waiting Gwaine continued "I heard Cenred has a new idea he has his traitors tied to four horses and has then pulled apart alive." Gwaine paused before continuing "I've also heard of a King up north who cut out the entrails of a prisoner and let them died slowly looking at their own guts."

Lancelot looked at Gwaine he was feeling very guilty for not saving Merlin from what happened, so even the normally gentlemanly knight couldn't resist adding his bit "What about torture before the pyre after all that's what he did to so many"

The brunette grinned at Aredian "Now Percy wants to beat him to death, like he beat the babe out of Merlin. So what do you fancy you scum? Any last requests?"

The witch finder looked at the knights, he had had enough of the large knight earlier keep looking at him. The long haired knight was even worse. In a trembling voice he snapped "What do you care, it was only an omega, they are fit for breeding no more. I did what I did under instruction from the crown, they won't find me guilty"

Gwaine laughed "You killed our Kings child and you expect mercy? I think I know what I would do. Leave you in a pit with rats and let them eat you alive" we could listen to you squeal. Now I suggest you get some sleep you'll need it, from tomorrow you will be in hell. Your nightmares might all come true."

A vice came from the door where Percy was bring his fellow knights their supper "The money is on the King giving him to the towns people who have lost relatives to his torture"

Gwaine grinned "Some ones running a book? Well Aredian you'll make someone happy when you die at least"

"Shut up! Leave me in piece" Aredian said almost sobbing.

"Pieces you mean" Gwaine said sardonically "Yeh why not have sweet dreams"


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur was up early. He had washed and was looking out of the window waiting for Merlin to wake up. He wanted to break his fast with him if possible, but he wouldn't wake him up. Instead he was pondering the sentence for the witch finder. Much as he wanted to make the man suffer as much as possible he also knew he needed to be seen to be fair in his judgement. Yet how could he judge a fit punishment for a man who had not only tortured his omega and made him lose their child, but had also tortured maybe hundreds of others. Yesterday a group of townspeople had petitioned him to allow them to decide the sentence. They wanted to stone him to near death before burning him. Many of those who died had been innocent of any crime, even magic. Arthur understood their anger and grief, but he knew if he started his reign in that way he would find it all too easy to order the harsh punishments his father had used. He wanted a better system, he never wanted to hear the scream of those burning to death again. Justice must be done and seen to be done. Merlin continued to sleep so Arthur ate before heading down to the throne room where the trial would be heard. Although the full council would hear the evidence it would be Arthur, and Arthur alone, who had the final say on both the verdict and the punishment.

Arthur entered the throne room to find the council already in attendance. Morgana and the knights had taken their places, only Leon's seat was empty, he was already on his way to fetch Hunith. He would miss his friend's advice but knew he needed to get the trial over with. Arthur called for the prison to be brought before them. Aredian dirtier than he was used to being. Although he had been given clean clothing as his own had been covered with his own blood. He held himself proud only the faintest tremble giving his inner turmoil away. Lancelot and Elyan had escorted the prisoner, who glared at Gwaine and Percival. Arthur knew they would have verbally tormented him during the night, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Geoffrey read the charges "You Adrian are before his court to face charges against you. The charges are as follows: That you tortured the Kings Omega and deliberately caused his child to abort. Also over the past twenty years you have knowingly tortured innocent people to gain confessions of witchcraft, even though in many cases you fabricated such evidence or knew it to be false. You paid others to give false evidence to back your claims. How do you plead?"

Aredian sneered as best he could, he would not go down without a fight "I am innocent and demand to be set free and the knight how did this to me punished" Aredian held up the bandaged stump where Gwaine had severed his hand. "All my actions were under orders of the Crowned and legitimate King of Camelot" Aredian looked round the council "As you gentlemen know it was my job to bring sorcerers to justice."

Arthur stiffened but forced himself to hold his temper. "Is that your answer to everything? Did you have no free will? All those hundreds of people how could you do that to women and children? We have witnesses from cases you dealt with in the villages, King Uther was not present then"

"I had orders from your father, is he on trial for giving the order, his word was law, if what I did was wrong so was he"

Arthur looked at the witch finder "He confessed his crimes and paid the price." Arthur turned to the guards "Bring in the witnesses"

Several villages came in to the room each was questioned and they all told a horrific tale of torture and burning, many saying that the witch finder had used damp wood so the pyres would burn all the more slowly. And of victims that had done no harm other than to save someone or use magic to feed their families. Many tales were told of innocent people being tortured and burnt.

"They turned them over to me, it was their evidence!" Aredian protested

Three different witnesses told how they had witnessed the accusers being paid for the evidence saying "Everyone knew if he was about they could get rid of their enemies or anyone that upset them"

Aredian put up the defence saying magic was illegal and everything he did was within the law and at the Kings command.

Arthur held up this hand for silence. "And the charge of torture of my omega and killing of a Royal child, what answer have you for that. Surely an unborn child is innocent" his voice hard and cold as he fought for control.

"I admit I was asked by King Uther to confirm his majesty's belief that the base born omega had magic, and had used it to enchant Prince Arthur. I was following orders! I did use hot iron on the omega it was the only way to break the enchantment and the soul bond without killing the Prince, I told the King that before I began. Anything else was not me, I found him like that when I arrived." Aredian looked at the council "You need to prove otherwise. These gentleman arrived as I had just started" he looked at Arthur "You cannot put me on trial for following the Kings orders nor for something you cannot prove I did and hard and difficult task but one that needed to be done. Magic after all corrupts the soul" he paused "What sort of King will you be if you start your reign in such a way"

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek before answering. "Magic is now legal in Camelot, I do not believe it corrupts the soul that is power and the darkest aspects of the mind. A fact that you seem to have embraced. You didn't do what you did other than for power and a disgusting enjoyment."

Gwaine was under no such constraint to keep calm. "You had hung Omega Merlin by this wrists until his arms dislocated! Then you punched him in the belly until he lost his baby, King Arthur's child! And to pregnant omega of only sixteen! Then you burnt him with hot irons"

"I did not! I admit using hot iron at the Kings express order no more and as I said prove it, where is your witness?"

"I cut your hand of as it was holding the hot iron, what ore proof do you need" Gwaine spat out.

"Sire it seems much as we deplore this man's actions he was, as he said, following orders no more. It hardly seems right to punish him for his loyalty to the late King. As no one saw otherwise I feel we should caution you Sire to put aside you distress at losing your child, for justice"

Morgana spoke out "What would you know of losing a child?" she spat at the man "No one in the Kingdom would blame my brother for whatever he does"

Aredian seeing his chance spoke once more "Your father Sire he had already told me he would make sure no child of Satan was born with Royal blood, it must have been him that caused the omega to lose the child"

The council started muttering clearly wondering what to do one of the Lords spoke out "Sire if we find Aredian guilty are we all guilty for carrying out the Kings orders? The guards that arrested your omega, the guards that built the pyres? Where do we stop?"

Gwaine jumped up "You snivelling cowards you can't let this bast.."

At the same time Morgana also spoke "With your head…"

"Morgana, Sir Gwaine Silence!" Arthur shouted. He was just about to speak again when a small voice spoke.

"I was there, I know what happened"

Arthur turned round to find Merlin stood shaking Sir Lancelot by his side

"What are you doing here? You should be up and about" Arthur rushed to his omegas side.

"I was there I can tell you what happened" the slender omega squared his shoulders "The late King may have ordered what happened but he did it." Merlin pointed at Aredian, unable to say the man's name "He punched my belly over and over until I lost my baby, he laughed as he did it. He was the one who pulled on my body until my arms popped." Merlin's voice was shaking with anger and emotion "He enjoyed hurting me, he said it was a pleasure to hurt people. HE KILLED MY BABY! I begged him not to be HE KILLED MY BABY" Merlin was beside himself by now Arthur tried to comfort him and hold him but Merlin wasn't having it. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FELT! AS IF SOMETHING WAS TWISTING ME UP INSIDE. AS IF YOUR HANDS WERE PULLING MY BABY FROM ME!"

Merlin's eyes went gold and his hands went out as if he was gripping something and twisting it. Aredian grasped his abdomen and screamed "NOW YOU KNOW WHAT I FELT" Merlin's face screwed up in hatred and revenge.

Arthur stood in front of his Omega "STOP IT MERLIN, this is not you, please stop, please or you will destroy yourself. I will make sure he pays the price." He pulled Merlin into him and hugged his "Stop Little Hawk for me" tears were running down Merlin's face as he crumpled down in a heap. Morgana ran towards them and knelt at her brother's side. Gaius joined from the table and they took the sobbing omega away.

Arthur turned on Aredian who was clutching his middle whimpering as blood ran down his inner legs. Arthur felt nothing be hatred for the pitiful creature in front of him. "Different when it's you isn't it? Now deny it, my father's orders or not your enjoyed other pain and torment and for that I find you guilty of mass torture and murder and of murdering a Royal child and harming my Omega!." Arthur stepped back and looked at his council "Any objections!"

No one spoke up, their king was a force to be reckoned with, even without the Knights, and Gwaine looked as if he would kill anyone who objected. It was clear Aredian had no chance and no one was going down with him.

Arthur turned back to Aredian "I King Arthur Pendragon, find you guilty, as charged, and you will be the last person to face the pyre in the courtyard. A fitting end to someone who has sent so many others to such a death. I would have you tortured but I will not stoop to your level" He turned to Gwaine "Order a pyre constructed now, he will burn before the day is out. He can watch it being built. Tie him to a wagon so he can see every stick put in place. Let him contemplate his end." Arthur paused "Just make sure he is alive to feel the flames."

With that Arthur went after Merlin and the others. He had been shocked to see his gentle omega prepared to kill using his magic. He alloy hoped that Merlin hadn't been damaged. The Omega had always told him magic should only be used for good and to help people but he had been driven to do something in his right mind he would never have done. Arthur didn't blame him for what he did, he just wished he could have slowly killed the man himself.

Morgana, Gaius and Lancelot took Merlin back to his room, Lancelot gathered the slight form up in his arms to carry him back. "What were you thinking off" Gaius demanded "You knew he was to rest!"

Lancelot looked guilty "Of course I did, but Merlin used his magic to get past me. I had to follow when I could move, I think he wanted to face Aredian. I didn't know he could even do that! Stop a person moving I mean"

Gaius didn't look surprised "I don't know what he can do to be honest."

"Quite a bit, I think he is a lot stronger than even he knows" Morgana told them both. "What he did to Aredain….." she blanched "It was horrible but he deserved it"

"He did but Arthur was right, once he recovers he wouldn't have forgiven himself if he had used magic to kill" Gaius said softly as he looked at the boy on the bed. Melvin had passed out on their way back to the room.

Arthur soon arrived and he cornered Lancelot, he was clearly in full Alpha mode "I should kill you for that! You were supposed to be guarding him"

"I was Sire, but he used his magic on me I couldn't stop him. He was determined to face him" Lancelot spluttered

"Arthur leave him alone, it wasn't his fault he was supposed to guard Merlin against attack, not himself" Morgana told her brother. "Perhaps it was something Merlin felt he had to do. To get some sort of closure"

No one had noticed Merlin open his eyes "Leave him alone please Alpha it wasn't his fault" Merlin was in submissive mode as he could sense his Alphas anger.

Arthur whirled around "Merlin you idiot what do you think you were doing?"

"I wanted to face him, I couldn't let him beat me….I know I was bad and shouldn't have used my magic" Merlin cast his eyes down "I have proved your father right I am evil"

Arthur rushed to his omegas side "No Little one don't ever say that, you are not evil"

"But you had to stop me or I would have killed him….with magic" Merlin whispered, reaction to what he had tried to do hitting him.

"You would have stopped… I know you would have. What he did to you was evil you deserved revenge. He will die Merlin but not by your hand, he has faced judgement and will burn like he sent so many people to him and my father." He cupped Merlin's chin "Look at me Merlin, never ever think you are evil you are the kindest, gentlest person I have ever met" he bent and kissed his omega. The Arthur looked at Gaius "He hasn't done himself any harm has he?"

"No Sire, he will be tired that is all"

"Right them sleep, I will be back once I have finished, but promise me you will rest"

Merlin bowed his head again "I will alpha" with that he yawned.

Arthur went back to find most of the counsel still waiting for him "Judgement has been passed, and will be carried out as ordered" the king turned to Geoffrey. "Record it and Merlin's testimony. I have decided that I will be married and crowned in one week. Before we are inundated with the group from Mercia. Omega Merlin will be my Consort and have full protection as such. Anyone lays a hand on him or insults him I will consider it an attack on myself and treat it as such." He let that sink in "You will all be at the execution later"

Down in the courtyard Gwaine had had Aredian tied inside a cage, the same cage that the Witch Finder had used on any sorcerers he brought in for Uther. He felt it apt. As the pyre was being built it attracted attention. Gwaine was asked who was to be executed and when it got out that it was Aredian a crowd gathered. Insults were thrown at the caged man and rotten food. Gwaine stopped them when they started to throw stones.

"Much as I would like it to happen the King has asked he be alive for the pyre" he said philosophically.

"Then you won't mind if we make the wood wet?" he was asked "Make him burn slow"

Gwaine grinned and turned to his prisoner "What do you say to that?" he shook the bars to make the man inside listen "Wet timbers suit you?"

"Better not, if they're to wet he won't burn, and the smoke will kill him" Gwaine pointed out. Just let the men do their job"

Arthur meanwhile went to see his step mother. It was the final matter he wanted sorted. Much as he would have liked to have taken harsher measures against the woman he knew it would cause to many complications. She was after all King Cenred's cousin. Opening the door to her chambers he walked in.

Catrina looked up and reluctantly stood. She gave the smallest bow of her head she felt she could get away with. "How much longer am I going to be stuck in here?" she demanded.

"You are in mourning are you not, you need to keep up appearances even though we both know you married my father for position and not love" Arthur told her scathingly.

"All in our position do the same! But I did become close to Uther, yet you his own son killed him!" Catrina clearly hoped to rattle Arthur

"Yes and I don't regret it. I just regret you cannot go the same way. I know you paid for my omega to be kidnapped and taken to your cousin, you should be thankful they failed, or you would never have left here. However I have decided to allow you to return to your cousin's castle, I'm sure he will be pleased to see you, without your dowry of course. You may take your personal possessions but not the jewels belonging to the Crown. The servant will pack for you. I will send a messenger to inform King Cenred to expect you."

"You cannot keep my dowry! That is mine!" Catrina spat out "You cannot, my cousin will never accept that"

"Your cousin signed the agreement so I assume he read it. Your marriage was part of a treaty, as no lands were exchanged King Cenred agreed that in the event of death the rights to your dowry died. Your husband was always careful, you should know that, no mention was made of whose death. You have done well from your marriage I know you made sure of that. Camelot is too strong for your cousin to make too much of a fuss and I am sure he will find someone willing to take you without your dowry. I understand he has several 'older' Lords who he wants to keep sweet. You will leave in the morning a guard will escort you" Arthur gave his step mother a satisfied look "Your dowry will find a good home I intend to settle it on my future mother in law. As for the jewels well I'm sure Morgana will enjoy them."

Catrina gave a snarl of disbelief "You won't get away with this, I will see you suffer if it's the last thing I do"

"Threatening a King is treason in any language. I would think carefully if I were you. I have suggested to your cousin he needs to watch you and your magpie ways, and your love of intrigue and plotting. But them he knows that doesn't he? After all he didn't get Merlin like you promised, and he was so looking forward to showing of MY omega. I understand he is less than pleased with you for letting him down. If there is one thing I know about King Cenred is he is a poor loser, and he hates people who can't keep their promises. Goodbye mother dear" he finished sarcastically as he turned and walked out of the door, once outside he opened the door and added "Oh he is aware that I know of his plans for Merlin, I told him you confessed"

Arthur called for George "Supervisee the Dowager Queens packing. No jewels or valuables are to be packed only personal items. And arrange a wagon to leave in the morning I will arrange a guard"

Later when the pyre was ready Arthur came to the balcony and gave the order. The Witch finder struggled and pleaded as he was tied to the stack but Arthur remained impassive, for the first time at a burning he felt no pity or sorrow. Without saying a work he lowered his arm and the pyre was lit to a cheer from the townsfolk. It wasn't until Aredian's screams stopped that Arthur turned and went inside and back to Merlin. He silently vowed that was the last burning he would order, in future hanging or the block would be the method used, no one else would suffer the horrors of burning to death.

It was midday the very next day when Leon returned with Hunith. Arthur looked at Merlin's mother, he could see her son in the eyes. After Leon had helped her off her horse Arthur welcomed her and said "My Lady, thank you for coming, your son will take great comfort from you I'm sure. I have arranged a suit of rooms for you to use as long as you are with us. I hope you will consider staying permanently, if you do I will make sure your village gets another healer."

Hunith curtsied "I am no lady your Majesty, I am but a simple country woman, but I think you for allowing me to see my son, I thought never to see him again"

Arthur took her hand and smiled "From now on you are a lady of the Court, I intend to marry Merlin within the week and make him my Consort, come I haven't told him you are coming, so it will be a nice surprise for him"

Hunith looked at Arthur tears of happiness in her eyes "You would do that for my son, you would make him your consort?"

"I love him very much, I want him by my side forever" Arthur was shocked when he found himself with his arms full of Merlin's mother as she hugged him.

Moving away she blushed "I'm so sorry your majesty I forgot myself"

Arthur laughed "No problem and please call me Arthur. I was concerned you would not approve as I am so much older than your son" Arthur was very conscious of the ten year age gap.

"I understand from Sir Leon that you are soulmates so how can I disapproved, anyway my son has the Prime Alpha of Camelot, I know he will be well looked after."

"He will. I have given all omega's full rights, they are equal citizens now. They might still need extra care to protect them but they are no longer shut in their rooms." Arthur said as they walked. He stopped outside his chamber doors. "He is inside come"

Arthur opened the door and Merlin looked up sleepily and gave his alpha a small smile, then he saw his mother and screamed in delight. "Mother! You're here!"

The couple hugged each other until Arthur felt sure they would never stop. Merlin caught sight of his alpha over his mother's shoulder "Thank you, thank you" she said her eyes full of tears of joy.

"She is your mother Merlin, you need her now, and as we are to be wed in a few days I thought you would want her here for that"

Merlin's eyes went as big as saucers as what Arthur said sunk in. Hunith looked at her son "My boy consort to the King of Camelot" she said proudly "I knew you were destined for good things" Letting go of her son she turned to the King "You had better look after him and make him happy or King or not I will come after you"

Arthur saw the fire and love in her eyes "I will do my best, although I haven't done a good job so far"

Hunith gave Arthur a smile "I know you did all you could, and will continue to do so, I see how you look at each other"

"I will leave you to catch up and see you both later over a meal"

After Arthur had gone Hunith looked at her son "Oh my boy I am so sorry to hear your news but I am here now and I will help you. Your alpha he is good to you?"

"He is mama but I feel so guilty, I lost his child I am unworthy" Merlins face dropped

"You are not and I know the king does not blame you! Now what about your …talent.. does he know?" Hunith had been so worried that Arthur didn't know and might react badly if he found out.

"He knows, we are soulmates I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to. He even hid it from his father, don't worry his sister the Princess also has magic and Arthur has made it legal! I am free mama to use it! I am working with the Princess to learn how to control it. Arthur says he will ask one of the druids to teach us" Merlin looked at his mother his voice dropped "He put a collar on me that's why I couldn't save my babe" tears started to roll down his face

"Merlin it is right you should grieve, but you also have the right to be happy" with that she hugged her son "I am pleased you no longer have to hide yourself. You have a good alpha to care for you"

When Arthur left the room he went to see Leon "All went well?"

"Yes the Lady Hunith recognised me and agreed immediately, she didn't expect to see her son again. I took time coming back I don't believe she had been on a horse before" Leon smiled "You can see where your omega gets his kindness from"

Arthur looked puzzled "But she is not an omega? I know Merlin never knew his father, did Hunith say anything"

"I didn't question her Sire" Leon admitted "He must have been a powerful alpha to have breed an omega with a beta"

Morgana was by the side of her husband "Does it matter?"

"Only that I would like to know who he was, Merlin might like to know his father" Arthur admitted. "Morgana can you help the Lady Hunith settle, Merlin will want her to stay I'm sure, but she will be unused to the court"

"Leave her to me, I will also arrange your wedding and coronation with Geoffrey, leave it to him and who knows what it will be like. Pity we haven't more time we could have invited all the bordering Kings" Morgana was clearly in her element

"That's just why I chose a week" Arthur looked at his sister "Merlin is new to all this I will not have him overwhelmed"

"True, but he will have to deal with Bayard soon enough"

The preparations for the ceremony and feast were soon underway. The castle was heaving with activity as was the town. There was to be a celebration there with Arthur providing deer and other game for a feast there for the ordinary folk. A seamstress arrived to make Merlin's clothing, which brought streams of protest from the Omega "I have lots of new clothes I do not need more!"

Hunith looked at her son "You are to marry the King! You cannot be seen to let him down, it would reflect badly on him if you were dressed inappropriately, now behave and cooperate or I will put you over my knee"

"Thank you my Lady" the seamstress said relieved that she would not have to fight the omega "I will measure you after wards"

Hunith looked horrified "Me! Why me?"

Merlin gave the first giggle his mother had heard since she had arrived "You are going to be the Kings mother in law, you cannot allow yourself to let him down it would reflect badly"

Hunith grimaced "Out done by my own son" What Hunith didn't know was that she was to have a whole new wardrobe made by order of the Princess.

Morgana was enjoying her new found freedom. Leon made her have a beta guard to protect her, but at least she was able to walk around the castle. She was working on the new laws to help the other omegas. Those in the den were easy. They were given more freedom and allowed visits from their families. If the families wanted they could take them home, but many wanted their omega children to be protected and in small villages that would be hard. None wanted the bandits to take them. There would be a beta guard and if they wanted the omegas could go out in the town in small groups. The old matriarchs were replaced with more friendly and sympathetic people. Those omegas already bond to alphas with wives were given the choice to stay with their alphas or leave. If they stayed the alphas and their beta wives' were to treat them as equals and allow them freedoms and also to care for their own children. If they wanted to leave than they were to be housed and also allowed to visit their children. It was clear both women had rights and the situation was not ideal. Any disputes were to be heard by Morgana who would mediate and make the final decision if agreement could not be met. Most groups decided to stay together and work through their issues, the two women becoming friends. In a few cases it was the beta wife who left the marital home. Morgana thrived with her new duties and was popular and well liked.

Morgana did find time to stand by Arthur as Elyan and a group of six alpha knights left with Catrina. The woman had done her best to take more than she was supposed to but George as ever was conscientious and did as he was asked. Catrina had never been popular with the servants and they took great delight in discovering her hidden contraband. "That's her gone, she was such a troll" Morgana sneered "What Uther ever saw I her I will never know"

"A treaty" Arthur said as he turned to go back into the castle "Thank goodness we were not forced to marry for such a reason"

"I would have killed anyone I was forced to marry!" Morgana said. Her brother wasn't sure if she was joking or not and decided not to press the issue.

Hunith was spending nearly all her time with her son, the rooms she had been give intimidated her, she was not used to such luxury. She even had a maidservant allocated to her. The girl had the easiest job in the castle. After three days Hunith found she had an entire wardrobe of clothes, her maid gently insisted she wear them. Apart from that she spent her time helping Merlin overcome his grief and nerves about the upcoming wedding. But she made sure to make herself absent when Arthur was around. The couple clearly needed to grieve together and rebuild their lives. But she soon found her time taken up with Morgana who loved having someone she could talk to and confide in. Hunith was quickly becoming the mother that neither of the Royals had ever had.

The night before the wedding and coronation Morgana insisted that Arthur not spend the night with Merlin and the knights took him down to the Rising Sun. Although Arthur refused to get drunk. But he stayed long enough to have a few drinks. Then he returned to a room Morgana had found for him. It was the first time since the miscarriage that he had spent the night away from Merlin and he hated it.

In theor chambers Merlin wasn't faring any better. After tossing and turning he decided to go and find Arthur. Putting the guard at the door asleep he crept out and felt for his alpha. Their connection worked and he soon found Arthur. As he entered the room Arthur looked up "Little Hawk what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Merlin gave him a devilish grin "I missed you, can I sleep with you here, After all you aren't sleeping in your chambers. Morgana didn't say I couldn't sleep here"

"She did say we couldn't sleep together" Arthur pointed out

"But you are the King!" Merlin said as he slipped into the bed and curled up at Arthurs side

"That I am! But so we don't get nagged we must make sure you are back in our bed by morning" Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him. "I missed you to my omega and no one will ever part us again" kissing Merlin they settled down to sleep happy in each other's arms.

Arthur woke early and made Merlin go back to their rooms "Go, let's keep Morgana happy, she has does so much for us and I don't want to be turned into a toad."

Merlin smirked "Don't worry she can't not yet, anyway I am more powerful than her and she knows it, so whatever she does I can fix"

"My own little warlock, what would I do without you, tomorrow I need to take you to meet someone. You have seen him before but you may not remember. He says we are two halves of a whole, he is right. I could not exist without you and today we shall be married. Now go and get yourself all dressed up"

As Merlin got out of the bed Arthur slapped his arse gently "GO"

Merlin used a glamour to pass all the servants who were already busy. He got into his own bed just as Morgana and his mother arrived. Merlin looked at them sleepily and got up, hoping they didn't notice his sheets were still cold. He was soon eating his breakfast then in a bath. After that he faced the indignity of the two women helping him dress before finally they left him to get ready themselves. "Don't move" his mother told him "If we come back and you are dirty…." The threat was left open.

Arthur was prepared by George and as he was finally ready Arthur went to the door and walked down to the throne room with his sister at his side. The room was packed as he walked in, everyone but Merlin was already there. The wedding was to be first so once he was sat on his throne the doors opened and Merlin walked in a knight guard on either side, Gwaine and Leon. He was very nervous as all the eyes looked at him, but he did as his mother told him and looked straight into his alphas eyes as he walked down the aisle between all the courtiers. His Royal blue clothing making the most of his slender figure. He stopped in front of Arthur his head bowed. He had filled out a bit since his arrival at Camelot but he was still slender but taller than he had been. Like all omegas her would never be muscular. Arthur stood and stepped down beside Merlin and took his hands in his. Neither man would remember afterwards the words spoken but they remembered the exchanging of rings and the kiss. Then Merlin sat beside his mother as Arthur took his vows at King once more and had the crown placed on his head. All the lords present swore fealty as the cheers went up and cries of Long Live the King echoed Arthur held out his hand for Merlin once more.

Merlin walked to Arthur and knelt at his feet and swore his fealty to both Arthur and Camelot. He had been practicing and to his immense relief got it word perfect. Geoffrey came forward with a cushion and Arthur picked up the smaller crown and placed it on Merlin's head "I name you as Consort Merlin Pendragon of Camelot, you will rule beside me and be my advisor, companion, ruler in my absence and my heir until such time as a child of our union is born."

Merlin stood and kissed Arthur seal ring as they made their way out to the balcony so the people could see them. The people cheered and the shouts went on long after the men had returned inside. After talking to a few people the men retired to their room until the feast later in the day. When they were alone once more Arthur kissed Merlin "At last mine all mine"

Merlin looked at his now husband "I didn't know you were going to name me heir and ruler in your absence. Surely that should be Morgana not me, I am but a peasant boy"

"You Merlin are my consort and I will have you take your full place at my side. Morgana understands and will support you. But it is your due and I would have nothing else" he looked at Merlin "I like that colour on you it brings out your eyes. As to the crown I think you should wear it always" there was a glint in Arthur's eyes.

Before they knew it they were getting ready to go to the feast. Sitting next to Arthur Merlin found himself being fed tip bits all evening, despite his protests that he could feed himself. After a couple of hours Arthur stood up and excused them both and took his omega to their rooms. Arthur had long since decided he did not want to move into his father's old chambers. Once inside the doors were closed and locked. A new part of their lives were just beginning. Tomorrow Arthur would take Merlin to see Kilgarrah and Arthur would let the dragon have his freedom. A new chapter was opening in the history of Camelot

Part two starting soon 'Arthur Pendragon and his Consort'


End file.
